Love renting
by Karura UI
Summary: Hinata acaba de terminar su relación con Sasuke, está sumida en una depresión sin fin. Tenten le recomienda una pág. web algo… interesante/ —Soy Uzumaki Naruto, desde hoy seré tu novio por toda una semana/FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Alguien recuerda a esta pobre "escritora"? u.u ha pasado tiempo desde mi última publicación, ¡lo siento! Y para terminarla de fregar, no he acabado mis últimos dos proyectos y ya vengo con esto u.u pero no me lo podía guardar por más tiempo entre mis documentos… casi me pedía a gritos que lo publicara _

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata, no puedes seguir en esta depresión total —hablo Tenten, sentada a un lado de su amiga, que se encontraba acostada bocabajo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Empapándola con sus lágrimas—. Esto no es sano, no puedes dejar que tu ruptura te afecte así. Es decir, Uchiha ya se consiguió nueva novia, Haruno Sakura, tú no puedes dejar que él te afecte tanto…

—Pero aun lo amo… Tenten-san —sollozo Hinata, restregando su cara contra la almohada, para secar sus lágrimas.

—¡Pero no debes de dejar que te afecte tanto! Su orgullo se anchara más si se llega a enterar.

—Yo s-solo… quería permanecer… a su lado… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No tiene nada de malo, Hina-chan, pero ese bastardo no quiso o no supo apreciarte, ¿sabes? Entonces yo creo que no deberías llorar por una persona tan seca y amargada como él. De hecho, nunca comprendí, ¿Cómo es que pudiste salir con alguien tan opuesto a ti?

—¿Cómo pudiste salir tú con mi niisan? —rebatió Hinata, ladeando la cabeza para ver el sonrojo en las morenas mejillas de Tenten.

—Ok, ok, punto a tú favor. Pero en serio, no entiendo.

—El amor es ciego, ¿sabes? Cuando quieres estar… con la persona… que amas… no hay otro pensamiento en tu mente, ni sentimiento más bello en tu corazón… solo quieres estar a su lado y verlo sonreír…

—¿Uchiha Sasuke puede sonreír? —interrumpió la morena, no por querer ser grosera, sino porque en verdad aquella aclaración le había sacado de onda. Ella nunca había visto al azabache sonreír, ¡nunca!

—Todo el mundo es capaz de sonreír —susurro Hinata, sonrojándose fuertemente al recordar las escasas sonrisas que su ex novio le dedicaba en sus citas.

—Comprendo que estés dolida, ya que, duraste con él dos años…. Pero nunca debes de apegarte tanto en una relación, es decir, nunca te vi así cuando terminaste con Kiba, sí, lloraste un par de días, pero después lo superaste rápido, y eso de que a él lo amaste desde primaria. Hinata, ya llevas una semana en este estado, me parte el corazón verte así, triste y destrozada, pero la vida sigue y tú debes de continuar también.

—¿Cómo? —la voz de Hyuuga se quebró al preguntar—. ¿Cómo continuar viviendo si no estoy al lado de la persona que más amo? Ya no… me queda nada —sus perlados ojos perdieron brillo, hasta tornarse casi grises.

—Ok, hasta aquí. Eres una atractiva y fantástica chica, le estarías haciendo un enorme favor al próximo chico que sea tu novio. ¿Sabes qué? Hare algo especial por ti. Te revelare mi mayor secreto… _mi página web_.

—¿Eh?

—Mi página web, donde conocí a muchos chicos, ¿recuerdas al último que lleve a la fiesta de Navidad que organizo la escuela? Del cual Neji se puso celoso… lo conseguí en este sitio web.

—¿Son… algo así como… gigolós? —al preguntarlo su sonrojo aumento notablemente.

—Son de todo lo que tú quieras, querida, _créeme_, hacen cualquier cosa por complacerte. Oh si… claro que sí —la expresión de su amiga se transformo en una de total lujuria.

—¡Tenten-san! —grito aterrada la pobre Hyuuga, incorporándose rápidamente—. Si Neji-niisan se llega a enterar…

—Pero no lo hará, ¿verdad? Mira, sé que odias mentirle… pero debes comprender que… cuando una persona esta despechada… lo primero que hace es aliviar tensiones y estrés… ¿sabes a que me refiero?

—¿Yoga?

—¡No, claro que no! —La mueca de la morena era de tal asco que pareciese que hubiese visto un cadáver en putrefacción—. ¡Hablo de sexo! ¡Sexo desenfrenado con chicos sensuales, jodidamente ardientes y que si saben hacer lo suyo! —mientras la morena describía a los gigolós, Hinata casi se desmaya ante la simple imagen de un hombre desnudo.

A pesar de que Sasuke fue su relación más profunda, ellos nunca tuvieron esa clase de… relaciones. Si hubo caricias y se acurrucaron, pero siempre había ropa de por medio. El único contacto de piel contra piel que llegaron a tener fue de sus manos, cada vez que entrelazaban sus dedos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos la prueba?

—Yo… no me lo tomes a mal… Tenten-san… pero… n-no me sentiría cómoda… saliendo con alguien… con el que ya estuviste… —Hinata se obligaba a desviar la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar la achocolatada mirada.

—No te preocupes por eso, cielo. Siempre están estrenando modelos. Si quieres… te busco algo que sea "virgen" literalmente.

—¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto lentamente, viendo con desconfianza a su amiga.

—que es probable que el tipo no sea virgen, pero sí sería un modelo sin estrenar. A eso es a lo que llamamos "vírgenes" o sea, que no han estado con ninguna otra clienta, ¿entiendes?

—oh… entiendo…

—¿estás bien? Te veo más pálida de lo normal…

Hinata fue incapaz de responder, su inocente mente estaba procesando todo lo que le decía su amiga, sus mejillas acaloradas y su corazón latiéndole a mil por las, aun presentes, imágenes de hombres desnudos en su mente de niña… pero aun había algo que no encajaba.

—Tenten-san… ¿solo será para una noche? —no pudo evitar sentirse pervertida al preguntar aquello.

—depende… existen paquetes… los de "luna de miel", "semana santa", "fin de semana de locura"… —la morena continuo contando con sus dedos, nombrando todos los paquetes. Hinata se sonrojo todavía más. ¡¿Un fin de semana completo con un extraño total? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, provocándose un dolor en su pálido cuello.

—¡y-yo no quiero algo como eso! Yo… —suspiro, intentando calmarse, se encontraba muy alterada—. Yo no quiero… tener… sexo —lo ultimo salió en un mudo susurro, desviando la mirada. A pesar de tener sus añitos, ella aun era incapaz de hablar de esos temas con total normalidad, solo en ese aspecto envidiaba a su amiga, ya que ella iba gritando por la calle las cosas que hacía con Neji cuando la luz del sol se escondía por los horizontes.

—no te preocupes por eso, Hina-chan, yo conozco a prácticamente todo el personal de esa página, sé que no son malditos a menos que tú lo desees.

—¡yo no voy a desear eso! —grito aterrada la pobre Hyuuga, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Yo sé que no —susurro Tenten, en un esfuerzo de no alterar aun más a Hinata—. Lo que quiero decir es… que en esa página web la prioridad es complacer a la clienta en todos los aspectos. Ellos hacen tus sueños realidad, desde el sexo más rudo y masoquista del mundo —se detuvo al ver como los perlados ojos se abrían desmesuradamente—. Hasta alimentarte en la boca. Por más estúpido o candente sea tu capricho, ellos lo harán realidad —una sonrisa afable se adueño de sus labios.

El labio inferior de Hinata temblaba, como cuando se aguantaba las ganas de llorar o reprimía sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, olvidándose de todo por momentos.

—Hinata —susurro dulcemente la morena, posando sus manos en los delgados hombros de su amiga—. No te expondría a algo en lo que salieses lastimada.

—¿y aquella vez en la que me obligaste de vestirme de conejita _play boy_* solo por que querías unas cervezas gratis? —refuto Hinata, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

—Eso es otro tema —Tenten intento por todos los medios contener esa sonrisa maldita que aparecía cada vez que le hacía maldades a la Hyuuga, pero era en vano—. Ahora estamos hablando de tus sentimientos, y eso es algo importante, con los sentimientos de las personas no me meto y lo sabes —su expresión de volvió seria.

Hinata permaneció callada, por fin su respiración se acompasaba y los colores iban dejando poco a poco sus mejillas. Con la mente ya fría comenzó a pensar en serio la propuesta de Tenten. Intentar conocer a otros no la iba a matar, a menos que saliera con un gánster que la secuestrase y la amarrase contra su cama, obligándola a sostener relaciones sexuales y después…

"_¡Para tu tren, Hinata!"_. Pensó sonrojada y apenada consigo misma, por el exceso de fantasía en sus pensamientos.

—solo tendré una cita de prueba… ¿de acuerdo? —susurro abochornada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índices.

—Lo que tú digas, Hinata-chan —Tenten mostro una grande y radiante sonrisa, tensando tanto sus mejillas que Hinata llego a pensar que si le daba un aire la morena tendría que vivir con esa expresión de el Guasón* por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltaban solo un par de minutos para que dieran las 12 am, Hinata estaba que se dormía del sueño a pesar de que ya había tomado dos tazas de café. Por su parte, Tenten se mordía las uñas, presa de las ansias y nervios.

—¿Qué acaso estas páginas no están disponibles a todas horas? —murmuro Hinata presa del cansancio.

—la verdad es que no, ya que los menores de edad no pueden acceder a estas páginas, bueno si puedes entrar durante el día, pero te cobran una cuota ridículamente carísima, créeme, yo sé lo que te digo, soy toda una experta en estos temas.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Hinata mientras bostezaba.

—¿debo escoger uno al azar o…?

—antes que nada debes de llenar un pequeño cuestionario, sirve para que te den las mejores ofertas compatibles a tus deseos.

—Pero dijiste que ellos me complacerían —Hinata se mordió la lengua tras decir eso, ¡nunca en su vida había dicho o hecho cosas así de… insanas y sucias!

—Pues sí pero… a unos les cuesta trabajo fingir algo que no son —Tenten hizo una extraña expresión de total seriedad y sabiduría, como si en vez de hablar de paginas sexuales estuviese hablando del origen del universo. Hinata quiso golpearla por breves segundos—. Ok, iré a prepararme algo, contesta las preguntas y cuando termines me echas un grito para concluir el proceso, ¿ok?

Hinata asintió levemente.

Tenten se incorporo de donde estaban, se encamino hacia la puerta que separaba aquella habitación del pasillo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Hinata sola.

Hyuuga se volteo para enfrentar la luminosa pantalla de su computadora. La portada de aquella lujuriosa página era un enorme corazón al rojo vivo con unas letras doradas en medio: "_**lover shop**_", es lo que decía. La ojiperla soltó un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a teclear con algo de pereza.

—veamos… pregunta uno: _"¿Qué es lo que busca en un hombre?"_ —Hinata soltó un quejido, ella no era muy abierta con sus pensamientos y por esa razón siempre odio todos los exámenes o test de respuesta abierta, ella prefería los de opción múltiple. En fin, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

_**Que sea cariñoso, respetuoso, agradable, divertido, espontaneo, abierto con sus sentimientos…**_

Soltó una risita tonta, estaba escribiendo todo lo opuesto a Sasuke.

_2) ¿Qué es lo primero que vez físicamente en un hombre?_

_**Sus ojos**_

Tecleo tan rápido que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de esto, esa respuesta estaba relacionada con los profundos y oscuros ojos de Sasuke…

_3) ¿físicamente, tu hombre ideal debe de ser atractivo?_

_**Yo… me conformo… con que no… sea tan desagradable a la vista… la apariencia no es lo que importa**_

_4) ¿el tamaño importa?_

"_¿Cómo que si el tamaño importa? ¿De qué tamaño me está hablando? ¿De su corazón?"_. Hinata negó un par de veces con la cabeza, ciertamente esa pregunta la había sacado de onda. Algo insegura tecleo lo siguiente:

_**Supongo que el tamaño debe de importar, ¿no?**_

_5) ¿en un hombre atractivo, buscas una revolcada o una relación seria?_

Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en Sasuke. Cerró los ojos con dolor, aguantando las lágrimas. Se suponía que no debía de pensar en Sasuke para nada, que esto era un nuevo inicio… suspiro.

_**Quiero una relación seria y completamente entregada**_

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, apretó el botón "enviar" y sus respuestas fueron enviadas a la base de datos, donde según Tenten, manejaban toda la información.

—vaya, parece que ya lo enviaste —comento Tenten, recargada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

—si… creo que si —comento de manera tímida e incómoda.

—¡mira eso, ya tienes una respuesta! —grito emocionada la morena, señalando la pantalla cual niño apunta los dulces.

Hinata hizo "clic" en aquella solicitud.

—Es atractivo —pensó Tenten en voz alta, provocando que Hinata volteara a verla.

—¿nunca has estado con él? —susurro, desviando la mirada.

—te juro que no. Porque en ese caso… ese bombón no sería virgen, ¡esta como quiere! —Grito la morena, soltando una carcajada al ver la expresión de Hyuuga—. Hay Hinata, que sería eres siempre —se quejo Tenten, ladeando la cabeza.

—No es cierto, es solo que tus chistes… o comentarios no me dan gracia —murmuro la ojiperla, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Ahora qué? Esperare a que me lo traigan por correo…

—claro que no, estamos hablando de un humano, no de un paquete cualquiera, me sorprende tu falta de sentimientos, Hinata. Bueno me voy, tengo una cita con tu primo así que… debo escoger mi ropa, y cuando digo ropa quiero decir lencería —canto Tenten, dando saltitos—. Adiós, Hina-chan.

La morena se fue.

—¿y ahora qué hago? —susurro Hinata, volviendo su atención hacia la pantalla. Suspiro resignada y apago la maquina—. Ojala esto sea una broma y que nada pase, no creo que… —un bostezo la interrumpió—. …que nada malo vaya a pasar… si es mentira.

Se dirigió a su cama, se quito las pantuflas, acostándose lentamente termino bocarriba, su almohada aun seguía húmeda, producto de sus lagrimas.

—No quiero otro novio —se froto los ojos—. Simplemente quiero a Sasuke… no hay otro más… —poco a poco fue cayendo en manos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un ruido extraño hizo que se despertara abruptamente. Sus perlados ojos recorrieron la habitación, pero no encontraron nada extraño. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, volvió a tumbarse sobre su cama, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Entonces, sintió un peso extra en su cama. Totalmente despierta, con todos sus sentidos alerta, se dio la vuelta hacia la pared, de donde provenía aquel peso extra.

"_Que sea un gato, por favor, que sea un gato"_. Pensó desesperada, pero toda ilusión se fue muy lejos al ver semejante…

—El de la foto —susurro, aun sin podérselo creer.

Se trataba de un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabellos dorados… o al menos eso parecía, las penumbras de su habitación no dejaban entrever gran cosa. Unos enormes y llamativos ojos azules, que brillaban como faros en aquella oscuridad. Una sonrisa se adueño de sus labios y Hinata pudo ver los dientes más blancos y perfectos desde… desde Sasuke.

—Hola —su voz ronca y seductora hipnotizo a Hinata—. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, de la página _**lover shop**_, es un _placer_ conocerte —cuando el chico pronuncio "placer" Hinata sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se sonrojo involuntariamente—. Espero que puedas cuidar de mí por toda la semana.

Hyuuga estaba tan deslumbrada por aquel joven que cuando escucho lo ultimo sintió un terrible giro en su pequeña cama.

—¿toda la semana? —pregunto confundida, reflejándolo en su dulce voz.

—así es, tu aceptaste el paquete "7 días placenteros" —comento Naruto.

De un movimiento rápido se posiciono arriba del menudo cuerpo de Hinata, apoyándose con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la ojiperla. Lentamente se fue agachando, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos azules la miraban como si fuese lo más hermoso que existiese en el mundo. Hinata trago saliva sonoramente.

—ahora es tiempo de que comiences a disfrutar de tu paquete —susurro suavemente. Acortando completamente la distancia que los separaba.

Hinata se quedo congelada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hasta aquí! **_

_Perdonen que haya hecho el capitulo tan cortito, pero esto es más bien una especie de introducción… o lo que sea. _

_Espero que les haya gustado… aun que sea un poco :P_

_**¿dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o amenazas? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se quedo congelada.

—¿c-cómo entraste…? —pregunto temerosa, posando sus delgadas y temblorosas manos en el amplio pecho del rubio. Se arrepintió de hacerlo. Naruto soltó una especie de… ¿rugido? Acompañado de una hermosa risa.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy, eres más hermosa de lo que pude esperar, Hinata-_sama_ —susurro, sus ojos brillaban como si fuesen fuego. Hinata se sintió irremediablemente atraída a estos.

—¿p-por qué… estas feliz? —se atrevió a preguntar, sonriendo tímidamente.

—pues porque tú eres mi primera clienta y de verdad eres hermosa, yo pensaba que esa pág. web simplemente la visitaban las rucas de 50 años para arriba, pero no sabes cuan agradecido estoy de que tú me estrés —Naruto se canso de esa posición, así que decidió incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para no estar sobre Hinata—. En un negocio como este no se sabe que te puede tocar.

—¿Cómo entraste? —repitió Hinata, ya más relajada. Sentándose también, quedando frente a frente. La escasa luz de las calles entraba por los pequeños espacios que separaban las persianas, le daban un toque enigmático al rostro de Naruto. Fue en ese momento en el que Hinata se dio cuenta de las extrañas y curiosas marquitas que poseía en cada mejilla, asemejando los bigotes de un zorrito.

—¿tanto importa? —sonrió coqueto, alzando la ceja y acercándose a Hinata, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hyuuga, acompañado de un suspiro—. Pensé que no te molestaría… quería darte una sorpresa… —los ojos de Naruto brillaron aun más—. Sigo sin poder creerme lo hermosa que eres —murmuro, pasando su cálida mano por la mejilla derecha de la ojiperla, rozándola. Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer—. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan hermosa como tú tiene que recurrir a esa clase de paginas? ¡Puedes tener a prácticamente quien quieras! —a pesar de que su voz se había alzado, su mano había descendido por todo el cuello de la chica, hasta posarse en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Hinata abrió los ojos.

—m-me alaga q-que… creas eso… y-yo…

—no es por querer ser chismoso ni nada pero, ¿Qué te llevo a acceder a los servicios de _**lover shop**_? —pregunto Naruto, con toda la inocencia que poseía, ladeando la cabeza, provocando que sus labios rozaran el superior de Hinata.

Hinata no podía contestar y no es porque no quisiera. Su pobre corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, le dolían las costillas por el constante y doloroso palpitar.

Al final, término negando con la cabeza, consiguiendo que el rubio se apartara solo un poco, pero ella aun era capaz de sentir el calor corporal que emanaba de Naruto.

—mi amiga me la recomendó… al ver que yo… no era capaz… de superar… mi antigua relación…

—¿las cosas terminaron tan mal? —pregunto Naruto. Su deber como "creador de placer" era hacer sentir a la clienta cómoda en todo momento, y él intentaba sacarle plática para que no hubiese de esos silencios incómodos, pero al ver que Hinata no colaboraba mucho con su plática decidió ir directo a la parte candente de su plan.

La mano que se encontraba en el hombro derecho de la chica descendió otro poco, rozando la piel suave de la ojiperla, provocándole escalofríos. Casi sonríe con prepotencia al comprobar cómo poco a poco se iba notando más la piel de gallina en aquellas zonas.

—yo… —Hinata hacia lo posible por contestar las preguntas del rubio, o mínimo por mantener la cordura. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando comienzas a sentir esa clase de… cosas? Era en serio cuando decía que no llego a más de besos con Sasuke. Y de la nada llega este tipo y comienza a acariciarla y rozarla como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Estoy…. acalorada —confeso, muerta de la vergüenza.

La sonrisita prepotente de Naruto se ensancho aun más. Con algo más de confianza se acerco un poco más, descansando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Hyuuga, respirándole directamente en la oreja, siendo aun más consciente de los escalofríos que le provocaba al cuerpo contrario.

—¿ya estas acalorada? —susurro con su seductora voz ronca. Soltó un poco de aire por la boca—. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado, debes de ser capaz de seguirme el ritmo… Hinata-sama —con la punta de su caliente lengua recorrió el lóbulo, descendiendo un poco hasta llegar a la curvatura del pálido cuello, bajo aun más hasta la unión entre hombro-cuello, en esa zona se atrevió a darle un pequeño mordisco, sonriendo para sus adentros al escuchar el gemido de Hinata.

Ya casi sentía que su "entrenador" en el arte de complacer, el gran y pervertido, Hatake Kakashi, le estaría dando palmaditas en la cabeza por sus resultados.

Por su parte, la mente de Hinata estaba dando vueltas, su cuerpo ardía y ella no era capaz de procesar o asimilar todo aquello… era tan nuevo.

—y-yo… n… no puedo —Hinata se vio obligada a jadear para mantener su respiración estable. La vista se le nublaba por segundos y un agradable hormigueo en donde su piel hacia contacto con la otra—. Sa…su…ke… —susurro sin siquiera pensarlo… se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, completamente sorprendido. ¿Sasuke? Ese nombre le sonaba extraño… pero a la vez se le hacía similar.

Hinata se dio cuenta de su enorme error, rápidamente empujo suavemente a Naruto, recuperando su espacio. Respiro pausadamente, ahora, lejos del rubio, su mente actuaba de manera más rápida y razonable.

—lo lamento… aun no lo supero —confeso totalmente avergonzada.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llama tu ex? Ese nombre me suena de algo… pero no sé de donde —Naruto parecía inmune, estaba tan tranquilo y relajado. Se encogió de hombros al no ser capaz de recordar—. Quizá no sea buen momento para esto pero… ¿Dónde está tu baño?

Hinata alzo la vista, encontrándose con un sonrojo o al menos eso parecía, la luz de las calles eran confusa.

—yo… saliendo de mi… habitación… por el pasillo… hay una puerta… ahí es…. Yo… ¿puedo preguntar… qué tienes en el pan…talón? —pregunto Hinata, realmente confundida al ver el bulto. Si era un celular era demasiado… grande. ¿Un radio, quizá?

Naruto soltó una carcajada, tuvo que sujetarse la pansa por una punzada que comenzó a sentir.

—eres un amor, no puedo creer que seas tan inocente —comento Naruto, acerco su mano a la cabeza de Hinata, le dio un par de palmaditas, como si se tratase de un cachorrito. Hinata se ruborizo aun más. Naruto llevo su otra mano a su entrepierna—. Esto —señalo el bulto—. Es lo que próximamente disfrutaras… ¿sabes a que me refiero? —pregunto insinuándose descaradamente.

Hinata negó un par de veces.

—En serio que eres tierna… ganas dan de comerte… —sonrió de manera coqueta.

Se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció en las penumbras del pasillo.

Entonces Hinata actuó lo más rápido que pudo, se apuro hacia su tocador, encendió el foco encima de su espejo. Su habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, el internet prendido, la computadora apagada, sus zapatos metidos ordenadamente bajo su cama, la peluda alfombra en medio de su habitación, su cama, su closet. Todo estaba en orden, la ventana cerrada. ¿Cómo había entrado el rubio? Se dirijo a la sala, todo estaba exactamente igual, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y la puerta también… ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿buscabas algo? —pregunto Naruto a sus espaldas. Cuando Hyuuga se dio la vuelta para encararlo se quedo pasmada y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

¡Naruto estaba semidesnudo! Y el bulto aun seguía ahí… de hecho… ahora se veía más grande. Era eso y los pequeños bóxers que llevaba lo hacían ver más grande…

—yo… —Hinata no sabía que decir—. Quería algo de agua.

—ah, no es de mi incumbencia pero… yo vi que en tu cuarto había una botella de agua —comento el rubio, algo distraído.

—Si bueno… yo… quería agua fresca… —Hinata no era buena mintiendo y prueba de ello es que no era capaz de ver a los ojos a las personas, como en ese momento.

—Ah —oh Naruto era un idiota o le resto importancia al asunto. Se volvió a dirigir al baño, cerró la puerta suavemente. Hinata se desconcertó al escuchar el agua correr… ¿acaso… se estaba bañando?

Se fue hacia la cocina, necesitaba relajar sus nervios. Comenzó a calentar un poco de agua para prepararse algo de té.

Escucho un rugido muy fuerte proveniente del baño, se asusto, Naruto aun seguía ahí.

Algo indecisa, se fue al baño, se quedo parada justo en frente de la puerta, insegura de si abrir la puerta o no.

Otro gruñido se dejo oír, después un golpe y el agua seso. Hinata decidió entrar…

…un shock mental, era más de lo que la inocente mente de Hinata podía soportar.

Naruto encorvado hacia adelante, con una mano en su entrepierna y la otra sujetando la pared de la bañera, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado por la "ducha" que había tomado.

—Dios… sí que fui… rápido —Naruto estaba jadeando, alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los desconcertados ojos perlados de Hinata—. ¿Me estabas espiando, Hinata-sama? —sonrió coqueto, recomponiendo su postura, su mano derecha seguía tapándole _ahí_, aunque ciertamente… su mano no era… lo suficientemente grande…

Hinata no pudo más y se desmayo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡no puedo creerlo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo, ¡¿tú eres el gigoló que acepto la petición de Hina-chan?

—No es necesario que grites, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua —Naruto ahora tenía una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra más pequeña en los hombros, ya que con esa se estaba secando su rubio cabello—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a supervisar mi trabajo? —el tono que Naruto empleaba era insolente, nada que ver al relajado, fresco y seductor con el que había estado hablando con Hinata—. ¿No te vasto con usar prácticamente a todos mis senseis…?

Tenten lo abofeteo, sintiéndose completamente ofendida por aquel comentario, sí, ella había salido con casi todos los chavos de ahí, pero con ninguno tuvo sexo… bueno, un par de ellos consiguieron darle al premio gordo, pero por lo general, la morena los había contratados para darle celos a Neji y cuando este reconoció y confeso sus sentimientos ya no tuvo que requerir a esa página nunca más.

—¡no seas insolente! —Dijo Tenten, alzando la voz—. Deberías de estar agradecido y guardarme respeto.

—¿Por qué? Hinata aun esta colada por su ex, además de que no quiere hacer nada conmigo…

—ella es especial, ni con Sasuke tuvo relaciones —Tenten intentaba defender a su amiga, pero hasta ella misma reconocía que era un desperdicio tener a semejante chico como Naruto y no aprovecharlo al máximo, ya quisiera la morena que Neji estuviese así de… bueno.

Como el rubio solo llevaba una toalla atada en la cintura, se podía apreciar su abdomen que estaba marcado, pero nada exagerado, aunque lo suficiente como para emocionar a más de una, sus bíceps estaban igual, excelentes para un fuerte abrazo de oso, piernas largas, muy largas…

"_Justo como me lo receto el doctor"_. Pensó Tenten sin vergüenza.

—en fin, ¿Dónde la dejaste? —pregunto, refiriéndose a Hinata.

—Está en su habitación —Naruto soltó un suspiro—. En serio que es hermosa pero… ¿de qué sirve si no llegamos a nada bueno? —gimió decepcionado.

—con ella debes de tener mucha paciencia, si intentas presionarla simplemente lograras que se desmaye y eso no te llevara a nada, por lo menos tienes un punto a tu favor.

—¿así, cuál es?

—ella es virgen.

—¿con ese cuerpo? ¿Qué, su novio era retrasado mental o frígido? —una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzo burlona.

—no es que Sasuke no quisiera pero… Hinata… ella nació en el cuerpo equivocado —Tenten comenzó a masajearse la frente con una mano—. Ella siempre ha querido ser ignorada por todos, pero como ya dijiste, su cuerpo es demasiado llamativo, ella siempre lo intenta ocultar usando chamarras y pantalones que sean una talla más grande, pero nada le sirve. Cuando comenzó a salir con Sasuke, esa manía de esconder su cuerpo se le quito y comenzó a usar ropa más normal… llamando más la atención, además de que salía con el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela. En fin, a pesar de que su carácter se fue soltando… ella nunca permitió que Sasuke llegara a más del… faje…. Así que debes de tener cuidado con ella, es de sentimientos sensibles y… si le rompes el corazón, juro que te castro —agrego, sonriendo de manera sádica.

Un escalofrió recorrió la ancha espalda de Naruto.

—ok, ok, entiendo, no la presionare, de todos modos… ¿Qué se supone que hare en toda la semana? ¿Jugar domino con ella? No me entrenaron para eso…

—mi idea principal es que logres que ella se olvide de Sasuke.

—¿quieres que la enamore? Tú sabes las normas de mi trabajo: nunca te enamores del cliente. No puedo permitirme eso…

—no digo que tú te enamores, solo que… hagas que ella se olvide de Sasuke, ya no quiero verla tan deprimida todo el tiempo.

—pero en ese caso estaría jugando con sus sentimientos.

—no yo… yo me encargaría de eso después…

—entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—hablare con Gai-sensei… después de todo, él también participo un tiempo en _**lover shop**_ —una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca, se adueño de los labios morenos.

—¿para qué hablarías con él?

—para fingir que eres un estudiante de intercambio, de ese modo podrás pasar más tiempo con Hinata y harás que Sasuke se sienta celoso…

—¿crees que Hinata esté de acuerdo? —Naruto ladeo la cabeza, observando el pasillo, viendo mentalmente a Hyuuga, acostada en su cama, con ese leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—ella nunca se queja, así que por eso no te preocupes.

—sé que debería darme igual mientras me paguen pero… ella es buena chica y no deseo molestarla… sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien muy preciado para mí.

—¿tienes novia? —Tenten frunció el ceño, esa idea no era nada agradable.

—no… pero cuando miro a Hinata… veo esa chispa de inocencia que en ocasiones reflejaban los ojos de mi madre —la expresión de Naruto se transformo en una ausente, sus ojos azules se apagaron lentamente, sumergiéndose en las sombras del recuerdo y la nostalgia.

Tenten permaneció callada, no sabiendo qué decir. Así pasaron los segundos hasta que ambos escucharon un ruido, proveniente de la habitación de Hinata.

—Ya despertó —comento Tenten, preparando su mejor cara para encarar a la ojiperla—. ¡Hina-chan~! Qué bueno que despiertas… en cuanto me entere de que te habías desmayado me asuste —en cuanto Hyuuga llego a la sala, Tenten se le lanzo encima. Atosigándola y asfixiándola en su torturante abrazo.

—Tenten…-san… no puedo… respirar…

—¡oh, lo siento~! Es solo que eres tan adorable que dan ganas de abrazarte fuertemente.

Hinata se sonrojo, no por las palabras de su amiga, sino porque en todo momento la mirada azulada no se despego de su persona, como si Naruto quisiera examinarla a consciencia.

—¡pero qué tarde es! Debo irme… Neji me espera, hoy veremos una película… nos vemos… adiós~.

Tenten desapareció rápidamente tras la puerta.

Naruto y Hinata permanecieron en silencio, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, de verdad que la morena era impulsiva.

—¿tienes hambre? Tenten-san comento que, probablemente te desmayaste por no alimentarte bien —Naruto sabía perfectamente que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero quería sacar una conversación que no llevase a situaciones incomodas—. Sé cocinar, puedo hacer algo para ti —sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos brillaron con pasión y su expresión se relajo. Hinata sintió su corazón latir furioso contra sus dolidas costillas.

—Yo… no quisiera… molestarte… —en esa situación le era imposible enfrentar la azulada mirada.

—¡qué va! No es molestia, Hinata-sama —Naruto se encamino hacia la cocina.

—yo… ¿podrías…? No me… siento cómoda… si me… dices… -sama…

—¿eh?

—yo… veras… me in…cómoda… que me… digas… Hinata…-sama… yo…

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga? —susurro, suavizando lo más que pudo su expresión. Era obvio que Hyuuga estaba nerviosa y asustarla más no llevaría a nada, lo mejor era tranquilizarla.

—solo… Hinata…

—¿Hinata-chan? —sugirió, sonriendo con inocencia.

Hinata sintió el corazón en su garganta, esa sonrisa… esos ojos… esos labios…. Simplemente no podía asimilar aquello. Se limito a asentir lentamente, siendo consciente de lo fácil que cedía ante los encantos de Naruto.

—si quieres ve a la sala y enciende el televisor, yo preparare el desayuno.

—no… yo te… ayudo —su sonrojo aumento más al ver la expresión del rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, Naruto había preparado tortitas con miel de maple. Hinata se sirvió un vaso de leche para no empalagarse. Tenía que reconocer que el rubio si sabia cocinar.

—Hinata —susurro Naruto, la ojiperla alzo la vista y se quedo quieta al ver la intensa mirada que le dirigía el rubio—. Tienes algo… —Uzumaki se acerco hasta la chica, posando una mano en la mesa para impulsarse. Sus narices se rosaron, Hinata se estremeció ante esta simple caricia—. …aquí —susurro. Paso su lengua por las comisuras de los carnosos y rosados labios de Hinata, lamiendo los restos de miel. Tan rápido como se acerco, se alejo, volvió a sentarse normalmente, continuando con su desayuno, dejando a una Hinata completamente en shock y ruborizada a más no poder.

¡¿Qué demonios…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hasta aquí! XD**_

_Antes que nada… no saben lo feliz, contenta, eufórica, borracha de alegría al ver todo el apoyo que recibí en este fic, nunca espere tener tantos reviews por solo un capitulo… de verdad que me sorprendió. _

_Los primeros reviews los intente responder, pero luego me llegaron más y me hice bolas y ya ni supe cuales ya había respondido y cuáles no u.u lo siento, fui muy despistada. Así que responderé todos a continuación…_

_**Bella Scullw: **__gracias por tu review y por tu constante apoyo, amiga :D_

_**Hinata-sama198: **__no soy buena haciendo lemmons, pero hare todo lo posible para que no te aburras con los caps. _

_**Heero Kusanagi: **__me alegra que te haya gustado, y veras que la semana se desarrollara de manera… interesante_

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__nuestro rubio seductor se las ingenia para sorprender a todos :D y Tenten… si está muy loca… te comprendo en ese aspecto, yo lloraría de la risa por todas sus locuras :P_

_**Ragheyra: **__me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic XD, yo en lo personal, me daría más que un infarto si me llega un paquete así… _

_**Tania56: **__creo que a más de una nos encanto ver a Naruto así de seductor XD…_

_**Gatiinix:**__ pues si eso te llegase a pasar… aprovéchalo de verdad XD no dejes que vea la luz del sol en días :p_

_**SARITA UZUMAKI:**__ es bueno saber que te entretuvo un rato, si… Hinata es demasiado tímida -.-U pero bueno… te apuesto que Naruto se lo quita… :P_

_**Citrus-Gi:**__ si esa pagina existiese de verdad… *¬*. Yo soy capaz de inventarme estas marihuanadas por exceso de imaginación y algo de drogas… XD no solo drogas :]_

_**Akira: **__espero que no te aburras con eso de el triangulo, cuadrado y pentágono amoroso :P _

_**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0:**__ ¿en verdad te gusta la narración? Pues intente mejorar lo de los signos, ya que en mis antiguos fics se ven horribles esas cosas, pero me alegra saber ese pequeño detalle, ¡gracias! Como no soy muy buena en cosas "eróticas" quise desarrollas el trama de forma más cómica… además que la inocencia natural de Hinata es de bastantea ayuda… incluso yo me reí en esa parte, porque si sonó muy… _

_**Silber D. Wolf: **__me alegra que se te haya hecho divertida XD_

_**eLisa :**__ muchas gracias por tu review, te prometo que no me retrasare tanto en este fic _

_**Riia-chan: **__OwO gracias por tu review, me sacaste una sonrisa en serio. Que linda_

_**Fuyuka-chan: **__todas queremos ver la reacción de Hinata_

_**Hinata-tsuki: **__tanto Naruto como Tenten son unos pervertidos y son mala influencia para Hina-chan XD, tienes razón, este es uno de mis fics mas descabellados XD, pero es bueno saber que te gusta, y muchas gracias por no amenazarme (fiu~) ya me esperaba una advertencia o nota de muerte XD_

_**okashira janet: **__ay ese Neji… ¿Qué pasara cuando lo vea…? Ya siento pena de ella y eso que yo soy la que escribe XD sobre el sexo… si, pobre Naruto u.u (XD) ¡Mil gracias por tu review! _

_**sango surime: **__pues sí, la idea de la página se basa en un manga que leí hace mucho pero que se me quedo muy presente, se llama zattai kareshi, muy divertido y recomendable ^^___

_**Willou: **__muchísimas gracias por tu review, me fue súper agradable leerlo, en serio me alagas más de lo debido :P ay esa Tenten… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Y si, que Neji ni se entere… -.- y claro que si quiero continuarlo n_n_

_**Natsumi hhr nh: **__es bueno saber que se te hizo interesante, en serio :P_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami-pollomon: **__¿pervertido? ¿tan asi? OwO jajaja, pero ya dijiste que te gusto asi que no hay flatulencia XD, yo no llamaría por 7 dias placenteros… yo qusiera año entero! Gracias por tu review_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas u opiniones? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No sé si saben pero… XD (da pena) en mi perfil… neh, mejor disfruten el cap.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 2**

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, acostada bocarriba, con los pies colgando de su cama. Estaba cansada, sentía los ojos llorosos y la cabeza le dolía, ¿la razón? Recibió una foto de Sasuke con su nueva novia, del celular de Ino. Cada vez que recordaba o veía las fotos de Sasuke, siempre terminaba igual, con enormes ganas de llorar y con dolor de cabeza por aguantarse esas ganas, cansada por el esfuerzo que le costaba reprimir sus sollozos… su corazón no le daba tregua.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto se asomo a la habitación, eran pasadas las 7 am y ella aun seguía en casa—. Pensé que hoy tenías escuela, ¿no piensas ir? —pregunto preocupado al verla tumbada así, tan pálida que casi llegaba a pasar desapercibida entre las sabanas blancas—. ¿Te sientes mal? —susurro casi sin voz, los perlados ojos de la chica habían perdido todo brillo, pasando por un gris casi blanquecino.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta, decidió entrar en la habitación, sintió cosquillas en sus pies descalzos cuando estos hicieron contacto con la felpuda alfombra, pero contuvo la risita que estaba por colarse entre sus labios. Se acerco hasta la cama, observo detenidamente a Hinata, esperando que ella diera muestras de vida, pero nada, entonces se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama, moviendo ligeramente el colchón, y Hinata seguía sin reaccionar. Se fue inclinando hacia con ella, recargándose en su antebrazo.

—¿vas a seguir ignorándome, Hyuuga-sama? —susurro contra su oreja. Ese gesto hizo que Hinata por fin reaccionara, sobresaltándose—. Me alegro —sonrió imperceptiblemente—. Por fin me haces caso… Hyuuga-sama —beso el mentón de Hinata y después se alejo de ella.

—¿Qué…?

—no reaccionabas a mis palabras y llegue a pensar que estabas molesta conmigo, pero al parecer solo estabas ocupada llorando —a pesar de que sus palabras eran algo crueles y el tono que había utilizado fue muy pedante, su expresión era relajada y cálida, eso hizo que Hinata se sintiera aun peor.

—Yo… no… estaba… llorando… —desvió la vista, sonrojada y con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿ah, no? —el sarcasmo era casi palpable en su voz. De un momento a otro, Naruto ya estaba sobre ella, como la primera vez—. ¿Y qué es eso? —murmuro contra la fría piel de Hinata, la chica se obligo a mantenerle la mirada, pero sus ojos de agrandaron al ver una fina y casi invisible gotita en la yema del dedo índice del rubio.

Era una lágrima. Una de sus lágrimas. Mierda.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada por ser descubierta.

—no es que me moleste, pero… ¿Por qué molestarse por algo tan insignificante como eso? —Naruto se apego aun más al cuerpo de Hinata, comprobando como este temblaba ante cada gesto y acción que hacía.

—yo… tengo que… ir a… la escuela…

—¿ahora si? Te pregunte si tenias clases hoy y no me dijiste nada… si sigues actuando así voy a pensar que me estas evitando.

—no tengo… porque… evitarte…

—¿entonces porque no me miras directamente? —Naruto la sujeto suavemente por la barbilla, no fue necesario ejercer ninguna clase de fuerza, ya que Hinata no opuso resistencia.

Sus ojos perlados se perdieron en ese azul, como si de verdad estuviese viendo el inmenso e inalcanzable cielo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurro Hinata, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando que las demás lagrimas contenidas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

—porque… soy Uzumaki Naruto, y tú quisiste que yo fuese tu "novio" por toda una semana —Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

Los ojos de Hinata se ocultaron tras su fleco, con algo de duda y temor, paso sus delgados brazos por el cuello del rubio, rodeándolo suavemente, apenas rozando la piel contraria. Naruto comprendió al instante, se acerco otro poco al pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo y correspondió el abrazo.

—No te preocupes —murmuro contra la frente de Hyuuga—. Te cuidare mejor de lo que te imaginas —sonrió para sus adentros, la pobre de Hinata no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…entonces hay… zumo y helado… en la nevera y… hay comida preparada en… en el horno… y hay cereal… y esas cosas… —Hinata se sentía algo cohibida al dar las indicaciones, pero estaba preocupada, ¿Qué se supone que haría Naruto en su ausencia?

—Hinata, no soy un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo, además ya te demostré que sé cocinar —sonriendo cariñoso, algo conmovido por el comportamiento materno de la ojiperla—. Y si tengo problemas te mandare un mensaje, así que vete con cuidado.

—b-bueno…

Hinata ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió un par de brazos detrás de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

—¿no me darás un beso de despedida? —susurro Naruto, tras la oreja izquierda de Hinata.

Hyuuga se quedo congelada, ¿Cómo podía… pedir algo tan embarazoso?

Al ver que la chica no iba a responder, otra vez, actuó por su cuenta, con sus brazos la movió, logrando que estuvieran frente a frente. Sonrió con ternura al ver los ojos perlados mirarlo casi con miedo y esas mejillas completamente sonrojadas. _"Que adorable"_.

Con movimientos lentos, se inclino para poder estar a la misma altura que Hinata, sus brazos descendieron hasta su cintura, apretándola más contra sí. Sonrió coqueto al ver como los ojos contrarios se abrían desmesuradamente. Continuo con lo suyo, pego su frente contra la contraria, negó un par de veces, rozando las puntas de sus narices. Saco la punta de su lengua y comenzó a recorrer el labio inferior de Hinata, suaves caricias.

Hinata entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa, sus ojos se entrecerraron casi por instinto al sentir la lengua ajena introduciéndose a su boca. A continuación le paso la lengua por los dientes. Ella abrió más la boca, para sentir más a Naruto. Y justo cuando ella comenzaba a corresponder las caricias de la lengua contraria, Naruto se alejo.

Ambos estaban jadeando, Hinata con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y Naruto con una sonrisa estúpida que ni a golpes se la podía quitar.

—Será mejor que te vayas, se te hará tarde —sonrió altanero al ver que la ojiperla aun intentaba recuperar el aliento. La abrazo fuertemente y después la saco de la casa. Le dio un último beso en la frente y cerró la puerta—. Oh Dios… —esa sonrisa estúpida volvió a adueñarse de sus labios cuando por fin se encontró solo en la casa de la Hyuuga. Suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos. Las cosas se le estaban complicando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata no podía quitarse a Naruto de la mente, y cada vez que recordaba el beso que se dieron antes de que él literalmente la corriera de su propia casa, cada vez que en su mente veía esos ojos azules mirándola intensamente, su corazón latía de manera errática. Le dolía el pecho, pero era un dolor agradable.

—¡oh, es Sasuke-kun~! —se escucharon los gritos de algunas chicas que estaban por el pasillo. Hinata se tenso al oír el nombre de su ex.

Intento tomar sus cosas, pero sus manos estaban tan temblorosas y sudadas que, inevitablemente, todos sus útiles se le cayeron, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso e indeseado. Suspiro derrotada y se agacho, para recoger sus cosas.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —una chica a solo un metro detrás de ella saludo al azabache con alegría y energía mal disimulada.

—Hinata —otra vez sentía que se sumergía en un mar de recuerdos y sentimientos, esa profunda y gruesa voz, tan inexpresiva y atrayente a la vez… casi por instinto volteo sobre su hombro para poder verlo. Iba con el uniforme, su suéter negro, debajo esa playera blanca de botones, los pantalones de tela, adornados de cuadritos de blanco y gris, sus zapatos pulcramente lustrados. Sus perlados ojos se concentraron en el rostro del joven, su expresión seria, sus ojos negros viéndola de esa manera que la hacía estremecer, su cabello en punta hacia atrás, ligeramente hacia arriba, esos mechones a ambos lados de su cara.

Soltó un suspiro sin siquiera pensarlo. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose muy expuesta.

—Sasuke…-kun —se obligo a responder al "saludo" de Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió solo una vez, después se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Hyuuga, la miro directamente a los ojos y a continuación se dispuso a ayudarla con sus cosas, no tardo mucho, cuando todo estuvo en orden se las entrego pero al ver las temblorosas manos de la chica decidió que él mismo se las daría en el salón de clases, después de todo, tenían las mismas clases en las mismas horas.

Pero Hinata no quería pasar tiempo con él, verlo… le hacía daño. Su corazón se oprimía y sus ojos le escocían, quería echarse a llorar hasta quedar sin voz y sin lágrimas, hasta que su corazón no sintiese más dolor, hasta que la cabeza le doliera por tanto sollozo…. Pero eso no podía pasar, de cierta manera, contaba con el apoyo de su "cuñada", su primo y ahora… de Naruto, aunque solo fuese por una semana. Una punzada de incomodidad se situó en su pecho, solo una semana… y después nada.

—¿vamos? —pregunto Sasuke, que ya se encontraba de pie, con las cosas de Hinata entre sus brazos.

Hinata quería negarse, pero la voz no le salía, sus labios parecían negarse a pronunciar ese simple _no_ que ella tanto deseaba gritar. Suspiro resignada, de todos modos, Sasuke siempre hacia lo que quería y si él quería acompañarla al salón de clases, no había poder sobrehumano que pudiese impedírselo.

Con movimientos torpes, ella también se incorporo, rodeo su mochila con ambos brazos, abrazándola protectoramente, como si fuese un bebe en vez de una simple bolsa.

—Ha pasado tiempo, desde nuestra última conversación —comento Sasuke, en su intento de entablar una plática decente con Hinata.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Sakura-san puede enojarse si te ve hablando conmigo —los ojos perlados de Hyuuga estaban ocultos detrás de su fleco.

—ella no puede decirme con quien puedo hablar y con quien no —Sasuke permanecía tranquilo, al parecer, mantener esa conversación no le resultaba incomodo ni nada—. Además, ella no va a venir por un par de días, en nuestra última cita pesco un refriado y se convirtió en algo más fuerte, tiene que estar en reposo.

"_¿Ultima… cita?"_. Era increíble como esas dos palabras podrían hacer que todo el interior de Hinata se derrumbara, la frágil muralla que había creado alrededor de su corazón comenzó a agrietarse. Sasuke tenía completo poder sobre ella.

—entonces… ¿estás satisfecho… con tu relación…? —nadie es capaz de comprender lo costoso y doloroso que le resulto a Hinata decir aquello.

—Sakura es agradable y es guapa, además de que es inteligente y como es competitiva se esfuerza en ser la mejor en todo, me agrada su temperamento fuerte cuando se pone celosa, pero por lo general se comporta muy sumisa cuando estamos solos…

Hinata sintió que se caía, de pronto el pasillo se movía, dando vueltas. ¿Estaba temblando? ¿Por qué tenía Sasuke que contarle todo eso? Hinata no necesitaba saber detalles.

Hyuuga dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver la puerta de su salón, se volteo hacia Sasuke, mirándolo, esperando a que este le regresara sus cosas.

Pero Sasuke bufo y se metió al salón, Hinata se vio obligada a seguirlo si es que quería recuperar sus cuadernos y demás libros.

Uchiha se sentó en una de las mesas pegadas a las ventadas, viendo el cielo nublado, dentro de nada comenzaría a llover, una sonrisa imperceptible se adueño de sus delgados y finos labios, a él le gustaba la lluvia, le traía recuerdos agradables. Miro de soslayo a Hinata, que se sentó a su lado, la ojiperla tenía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Sasuke volvió a sonreír. El azabache extrañaba la timidez de Hyuuga, pero nunca lo reconocería a voz alta.

El maestro en turno entro. La primera hora correspondía a ciencias sociales, el encargado de esa materia era Umino Iruka, un hombre de 26 años, piel morena, altura promedio, cabello café, ojos negros y cálidos, reflejando siempre ese sentimiento de hermano mayor sobre protector, que generalmente mostraba hacia sus alumnos. Una cicatriz de dudosa procedencia cruzándole el rostro, de mejilla a mejilla.

—Ok, antes que nada quiero presentarles a un alumno de intercambio, estará con nosotros por un corto plazo, así que sean amables con él —sonrió cariñosamente, dirigió su mirada a la puerta e hizo una seña con la mano, invitando al extranjero a entrar.

Hinata casi se siente desfallecer cuando vio a Naruto entrando al salón, con una expresión de simpleza. El rubio se paro justo al lado de Iruka, lo miro con un brillo de curiosidad en sus azulados ojos, esperando las indicaciones del profesor.

—por favor, preséntate.

Naruto asintió levemente, sus ojos observaron todos los nuevos rostros para él, intentando memorizarlos, el azul de su mirada se detuvo al encontrar los perlados de su clienta, sonrió coqueto y más de una rio tontamente ante ese simple gesto de su parte.

—soy Uzumaki Naruto, vengo de Sídney, Australia, adoro surfear al atardecer y bailar, lo que más me gusta en esta vida es el rameen y lo que más odio es… a la gente que se miente a sí misma —sonrió zorrunamente, estirando sus mejillas, provocando que sus curiosas marcas se achicaran un poco.

Más de la mitad de las chicas del salón suspiraron cautivadas por los encantos naturales del rubio. Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la vista, sintiéndose cegada por aquel resplandor que emanaba el rubio por casi todos los poros de su bronceada piel. _"Qué envidia"_. Pensó divertida, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—hum… ahora veremos en donde te colocaremos… ¿Qué te parece…? Ahí, al lado de Hinata-chan, ella es una de mis mejores alumnas, además de que es muy atenta, si tienes problemas consúltalos con ella —Iruka sonrió cálidamente, palmeando la ancha espalda de Naruto, para alentarlo. El rubio no se hizo del rogar y se dirigió hasta la mitad del salón, puso su mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Hinata, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y alzo la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke no paso desapercibido ese gesto, frunció el ceño y fulmino al rubio con su oscura mirada.

—ahora sí comenzaremos las clases, muy bien, Ino, ¿puedes decirme en que lección nos quedamos…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al terminar la clase de Iruka, los chicos tuvieron un descanso de 15 minutos, algunos se quedaban en sus asientos, adelantando tareas o haciendo las atrasadas, otros iban como vagos por todo el salón, yendo de lugar en lugar, hablando con los demás, también habían algunos que preferían dormir un rato, tal es el caso de Shikamaru, uno de los chicos más inteligentes de su generación, pero que era todo un vago bueno para nada que prefería morir que esforzarse en cualquier cosa.

—esto… ¿Shikamaru-san? —Hinata removía sus dedos, nerviosa.

El chico apenas y entreabrió sus parpados, no se movió más.

—yo… quería preguntarte… ¿Qué es…?

—¡ah, Hinata! —Naruto apareció detrás de la ojiperla, rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás—. ¡No digas nada! Era broma, joder, ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor? —el rubio estaba algo sonrojado y era incapaz de mirar directamente a Hinata y a Shikamaru. Este último, tras ver el extraño comportamiento del nuevo, se intereso y abrió sus ojos, se sentó de manera decente y apoyo su mentón en su mano derecha, observando la extraña pareja.

Eso sí que era interesante, Hinata; la chica más tímida que había conocido en su vida. Naruto; el nuevo que al parecer era muy impredecible. Si, definitivamente esa mezcla de personalidades era extraña e interesante.

—Que problemático… es el amor… —susurro para sí al ver de soslayo las "discusiones" entre la ojiperla y el de mirada azulada. Pudo comprobar que no era el único en espiarlos u observarlos detenidamente, en un rincón del salón, apartado de todos, Uchiha Sasuke, fulminaba con su rencorosa y oscura mirada al rubio y este ni en cuenta—. Vaya que es… muy problemático —murmuro contra el dorso de su mano, se volvió a acomodar sobre su mesa y cerró los ojos, su mente vagaba entre sus recuerdos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hasta aquí! XD**_

_Hasta dan ganas de llorar XD __**¡mil gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__el cómo es que Naruto haya entrado a la casa de Hinata es un misterio XD ¿Quién no se hubiese sorprendido ante semejante imagen de Naruto haciendo "cosas"? XD_

_**Gatiinix: **__no te metas con el papa XD o tendrás problemas haya arriba :P ¡por supuesto que todas somos pervertidas como tú!_

_**Elyzmaki: **__me alegra que mi fic se te haya hecho genial XD gracias por tu review_

_**Willou: **__esa Tenten no tiene vergüenza… XD. Mil gracias por tu review, me sacaste una sonrisa al leerlo, quizá yo te alegro el día por un solo cap. pero créeme que comentarios como los tuyos me alegran toda la semana :)_

_**HoshitaSweet: **__¿Cómo que no? ¡Esas son formas de iniciar un review de manera decente! Si… y creo que un mes se me hace poco :/ y si, Hinata necesita de pervertidos como Tenten para animarse a hacer cosas XD_

_**Bella Scullw: **__ay… esa Tenten, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Pervertida e impulsiva… pobre de Hinata que la aguanta XD. Como siempre, un placer leer tus reviews, amiga._

_**Hinata-sama198:**__ tienes razón, las personalidades de Naruto y Hinata hacen que se complementen. Me alegra eso, no sabía si poner a Naruto tierno o simplemente seductor… gracias por tu review_

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **__¡tantas sensaciones te causo mi fic! Que emoción ^^ creo que estar tan roja como Hinata es casi imposible en la vida real -.-U_

_**Ragheyra: **__no te preocupes, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pondrán celosos XD y yo no hubiera sacado a Naru… yo lo abría mantenido secuestrado en mi casa XD_

_**Heero Kusanagi: **__todo mundo quiere ver la reacción de Sasuke XD paciencia, chicas, paciencia_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **__de hecho me entere que Naruto está nominado para el hombre más candente del mundo… XD (qué más quisiera) _

_**Citrus-Gi: **__todas amamos a Naruto pervertido XD TODAS _

_**Nekomoon: **__me alegra saber que te gusto, gracias por tu review_

_**Pyo: **__es bueno saber que soy capaz de sacarte una risa o sonrisa :] _

_**Okashira Janet: **__si… a Naru lo van a odiar XD_

_**Hinata Uchiha: **__mis más sinceras gracias por tu review :]_

_**SARITA UZUMAKI:**__ ¿te parece sexy mi fic? Es bueno saberlo… yo pensé que no me quedaba muy "sensual" el asunto XD es que no es lo mío. Mil gracias por tu review_

_**Flo**__: me alegra que te haya gustado mi intento de fic erótico XD y ¿te deje con la intriga? OwO _

_**Zakishio:**__ un abrazo para ti también y gracias por tu review _

_**eLisa : **__gracias por tu review _

_**Silber D. Wolf: **__¿caliente? Y luego yo soy la pervertida ¬¬ XD _

_**Tania56: **__es que Naruto es todo un pervertidillo XD y ¡así lo queremos!_

_**Lorss:**__ no creo que nadie sea capaz de ser tan inocente como Hinata… XD ¿Quién podría comportarse inocente teniendo semejante cuerazo como Naruto? *¬*_

_**Hinata147hyuuga: **__chido tu review XD_

_**Hinata-tsuki: **__a todas se nos antojo ese Naruto sexy-seductor-pervertido. Y si -.-U yo también espero que la pobre de Hinata sobreviva a los encantos de Naru. Y sobre la amenaza… cero pedos, cero pedos, no espero recibir una amenaza a menos hasta que termine este fic XD por favor~ XD_

_**Sango surime: **__no te preocupes, yo solo tome la idea de la pág. Web, pero mi fic es completamente diferente a ese manga XD e intentare hacer los capítulos que vienen tan cursis que hasta te vas a empalagar XD no es cierto… _

_**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0: **__ey… ese Naruto me salió bien bipolar no es así XD oh claro que si, él es todo un profesional (auh~) me alegra saber que mi fic se te hace tan entretenido que ni en cuenta de mis faltotas XD _

_**Rociio Uzumaki: **__Hinata exagera con sus reacciones… su inocencia de verdad que es divertida (es que nosotras somos las pervertidas XD)_

_**Hinataforever: **__¡no mueras de emoción todavía! Aun te quedan un par de capítulos más XD muchas gracias por tu entusiasta review_

_**Carlos Omar: **__me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por dejar un review XD___

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias o amenazas?**_

_**No es cierto, Hinata-tsuki, sin amenazas aquí todas somos amigas, ¿verdad? XD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Antes de que empiecen a leer el cap. Creo que ahora si merezco una amenaza XD ya verán porque…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 3**

Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo, ¿la razón? Simple: ¡Naruto estaba en su cama, semidesnudo! ¿Por qué? ¡Ni ella misma lo sabía! El clima no tenía nada que ver, apenas y estaban a mediados de junio, así que eran tiempos de lluvia y hacia una briza fresca. Entonces… ¿Por qué el rubio estaba así? Ni Dios sabía con exactitud.

Sintió su cara arder y sus piernas flaquear, las mariposas en su estomago emigraron a su garganta y unas lagrimas traicioneras hacían huelga por salir a recorrer sus, ya no tan pálidas, mejillas.

—N-Naruto…-k-kun —su voz tembló, delatando su nerviosismo.

El rubio se removió sobre la cama, al moverse, la sabana que lo cubría se cayó, dejando al rubio desnudo… tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo…

Hinata grito azorada y cerro fuertemente los ojos, no queriendo ver más de lo necesario, antes de que su pobre mente colapsara, se sintió avergonzada consigo misma al pensar que Naruto tenía un trasero… muy agradable a la vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—es increíble lo despistados que ustedes pueden resultar, no puede ser chicos —se quejaba Tenten, mientras untaba una clase de ungüento en la frente de Hinata, que en esos momentos se encontraba algo hinchada por un golpe que dio al desmayarse—. En serio espero que esto te quite el dolor y la hinchazón, y tú, Naruto —señalo al rubio, que en esos momentos ya estaba con un short y una camisa blanca de manga corta—. Espero que puedas ser capaz de usar ropa de vez en cuando, créeme, no te mueres por eso —comento sarcástica.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio respondió con una limpia carcajada, mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa.

—Hinata, no solo vine para curar tus heridas y regañar a Naruto, vine para decirte que Neji quiere hacer una fiesta y estas invitada.

—¿f-fiesta…? ¿De qué?

—pues no sé, algo de "es nuestro último año y hay que convivir" o no sé qué mierdas dijo, yo estaba entretenida viendo sus pompas, ese pantalón le quedaba tan bien —comento sin descaro ni pudor, como si fuese de lo más normal hablar del trasero de los demás.

Hinata miro hacia la ventana. Oh vaya problema. Ella odiaba las fiestas, nunca se sentía a gusto, pero si su niisan la organizo ella tenía que asistir.

—¿Cuándo y a qué hora será? —pregunto sin ganas, ya completamente resignada.

—Es hoy… a las 9 pm —Tenten desvió su achocolatada mirada hacia el suelo.

—¡¿es hoy? ¿Por qué me entero hasta ahora?

—Pues… porque en la escuela no tuve tiempo de estar a solas contigo —sus ojos se dirigieron a Naruto—. Y pensé que estarías… _ocupada_ con Naruto… así que no quería interrumpir.

Hinata se sonrojo de golpe, ¿ella ocupada con Naruto…? Sus perlados ojos se dirigieron al de mirada azulada, estos estaban centrados en un punto muerto pero al sentirse observados se centraron en Hinata. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Naruto sonrió, alzando solo la comisura de su labio derecho, y Hinata sintió que todo el aire en sus pulmones se iba. Esa sonrisa torcida… le causaba un agradable hormigueo en sus labios.

—…¡Hinata! —Grito Tenten por enésima vez, al ver que por fin Hyuuga se centraba en ella, suspiro cansada—. Ya sé que están enamorados y todo, pero necesito saber si van a asistir a lo de Neji.

—c-claro que iré…mos… —miro de reojo al rubio y al ver que este asentía se sintió más segura.

—de acuerdo, espero que vayan muy guapos eh, nos vemos ahí. Adiós —tomo sus cosas y salió.

Permanecieron en par de minutos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Hinata —susurro Naruto, moviéndose, acercándose a donde se encontraba Hinata. Se inclino un poco, obligando a la ojiperla a pegarse más al pequeño sillón—. Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —pego su frente con la contraria y soltó el aire por la nariz, provocándole cosquillas en los labios a Hyuuga.

—y-yo… —Hinata era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, estaba muerta de la pena. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que se desmayo al verle… el trasero?

—¿viste algo de tu agrado? —pregunto coqueto, riendo quedamente.

Hinata casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Naruto debía estar mal de la cabeza o ser un pervertido total para soltar esa clase de pregunta con tanta simpleza! Claro que Tenten… también era así.

—Tu silencio me dice que es verdad —Naruto sonrió socarrón y arrogante. Al ver el sonrojo de Hinata que en esos momentos también llegaba a sus orejas, su orgullo se agrando—. Eres tan predecible y fácil de leer —se calló un segundo, meditando sus palabras—. En serio eres adorable, Hina-chan.

Algo dentro de Hinata se movió, como un temblor recorriendo todo su ser, su corazón vibro y sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de esto. ¿Hina-chan? A pesar de que Tenten siempre le decía así… cuando Naruto lo dijo… cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios… fue…

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió, ocultando sus ojos tras su fleco.

—¿eh?

—Nada —Hinata empujo a Naruto, lo suficiente para hacer un hueco entre el cuerpo del rubio y el sillón, aprovecho ese pequeño espacio y escapo. Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró. Estar cerca de Naruto en esos momentos donde su mente le hacía bromas era peligroso.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltaban un par de minutos para las 8:30 pm y Hinata ni siquiera se había movido de su cama. Naruto había tocado por varios minutos, pero ella ni se molesto en abrir la puerta, simplemente no quería salir y enfrentarlo.

—una semana… se ha convertido en 3 días… y yo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —sumergida en una profunda depresión, Hinata no es capaz de escuchar los golpes en su puerta, lo único que oye es su fino corazón de cristal quebrándose en miles de fragmentos.

—¡HINATA! —Después de mucha insistencia, Naruto consiguió abrir la puerta, partiéndola en dos—. Qué bueno, llegue a pensar que estabas muerta, que susto me lleve. A todo esto… ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?

Hinata se había incorporado, quedando sentada sobre su cama, con algunas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. La sorpresa se reflejaba en sus perlados ojos.

—mi… puerta —murmuro, no siendo capaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar—. Esta rota… tú… la rompiste…

—¿eh? ¡Ah, la puerta! No te preocupes, soy bueno arreglando cosas además… —las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, su mirada se oscureció y su cuerpo se tenso—. Estabas llorando —dijo y su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

—¿eh?

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —dio un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba Hyuuga, se detuvo justo enfrente de la cama de la chica.

—yo… estaba triste…

—eso ya lo sé, es obvio que lloraste por eso, la cuestión aquí es… _¿Por qué?_

—¿Por qué… que?

—¿Por qué estas triste? —Naruto se subió a la cama, quedando hincado. Hinata ni se inmuto por esto. El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto, a pesar que no conocía a la ojiperla de nada, esa expresión de tristeza le destrozaba por dentro.

Algo inseguro de sus acciones, comenzó a gatear hacia Hinata, logrando que la chica posara sus perlados ojos sobre él, eso le dio confianza y sonrió coquetamente, pauso sus movimientos, haciéndolos sexys y funcionaron ya que un enorme sonrojo que apodero de todo el rostro de Hyuuga al verlo así, gateando felinamente, como animal en celo… y ella era la presa.

—¿Qué…? —Hinata se apego a la cabecera de su cama, intentando alejarse de Naruto, cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el mueble su menudo cuerpo se estremeció.

—No me gusta verte llorar, ya lo hablamos el otro día —Naruto invadió completamente el espacio personal de Hyuuga, apego su bronceada frente con la pálida de Hinata, sonrió de lado y soltó un suspiro—. Tus expresiones tristes hacen que me excite —saco la lengua y comenzó a lamer el labio superior de la ojiperla. Se separo un par de centímetros, sus alientos chocaban y se mezclaban—. Así que eres responsable de lo que pase a continuación… —se inclino un poco, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los delgados brazos de Hinata, calentándolos—. …porque tú me provocas —su voz había sonado tan ronca que Hinata la hubiera comparado con el gruñido de un animal, se estremeció cuando sintió la caliente lengua de Naruto recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas, lamiendo los rastros de lagrimas con apremio—. Sal —murmuro con una sonrisa tonta tatuada en sus labios.

Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa. Naruto se separo abruptamente de ella, viéndola como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

—¿pasa… algo? —susurro Hyuuga, tímida por el bipolar comportamiento del rubio.

—tu risa es hermosa… me recuerda a una campanilla que tuve hace mucho… cuando era niño… —su mueca se hizo nostálgica y sus ojos perdieron brillo—. Hinata… ¿puedo darte un regalo? —recargo su cabeza en el delgado hombro de la ojiperla, frotando su mejilla contra la piel contraria.

Hinata asintió, incapaz de responder, ya que su voz se había perdido entre las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban por todo su ser.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, viendo la unión hombro-cuello. La contemplo con sumo interés y sonrió de lado. Respiro el aroma de Hinata, impregnando sus pulmones del dulce olor, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Poso sus labios sobre la piel pálida de Hinata, rozándolos suavemente. Después saco la puntita de su lengua y comenzó a lamer como si la piel de Hyuuga fuese un dulce. Hinata gimió levemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuro contra su piel, sonriendo juguetón, sabiendo perfectamente el por qué de las reacciones de la ojiperla—. ¿Te molesta?

—¿eh? —Hinata entreabrió los ojos, realmente confundida.

—lo que sientes… ¿te molesta? ¿Quieres que me detenga? Si así lo quieres… lo hare.

La mente de Hinata estaba en llamas, la piel le ardía donde hacia contacto con la contraria. Naruto la prendía tan fácilmente. Eso le avergonzaba y le asustaba, ser consciente de la influencia que Naruto tenía sobre ella… con tan solo unos días de conocerlo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, recuerdos e imaginaciones que no sintió cuando Naruto comenzó a succionar donde antes había estado lamiendo. Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? —su pregunta se quedo en sus labios, bueno, entre sus labios y los de Naruto.

—_Ese_ es mi regalo, un chupetón —sonrió cálidamente—. No es mucho pero… es para que me recuerdes por un tiempo, me comprometo a remarcarlo todos los días —su tono era solemne, como si en vez de decir eso estuviese diciendo un poema a su país—. Ahora, debes de arreglarte para ir a la fiesta de tu primo, porque algo me dice que si no vamos por nuestra cuenta, Tenten vendrá por nosotros.

Hinata asintió lentamente. Cuando el rubio salió de su habitación, su mano derecha se dirigió a su cuello, donde Uzumaki hizo el chupete. Aun estaba caliente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se había puesto una blusa sin mangas de color lila y unos shorts de mezclilla a medio muslo de color negro, resaltando la blancura de su piel. Su cabello lucia como siempre, a la cintura y brilloso. Las zapatillas que se puso combinaban con su short. Iba muy guapa y muy sencilla.

Naruto, por su parte, decidió ponerse una camisa naranja eléctrica de botones, los dos primeros libres, dejando ver parte de su bronceado y musculoso pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado, pegándose a su cuerpo como segunda piel, moldeando a la perfección sus largas piernas. Unos tenis negros con las cintas naranjas y su rebelde y rubio cabello un poco más alborotado.

Ambos ya se dirigían hacia el departamento de Neji, no muy lejos del de Hinata. Naruto iba conduciendo su motocicleta y Hinata iba detrás de él, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿te encuentras bien, Hinata? —a pesar de que Naruto se molesto en preguntarle, no podía aguantarse la risa ante las sencillas y miedosas acciones de la pequeña Hyuuga.

—s-si… eso creo… —en el fondo, Hinata sentía que sus mariposas se habían convertido en nauseas y que su comida saldría a flote en cualquier momento o tope.

—según la dirección que me diste, ya mero llegamos, ¡resiste, Hime-sama!

Y ahí estaban otra vez, las nauseas se convirtieron en mariposas, el frio en su cuerpo se convirtió en calor, y su rostro se sonrojo. Dos simples palabras hacían que el interior de Hinata vibrara y cambiara, ¿por qué Naruto tenía ese poder sobre ella? Hinata cerró los ojos y se recargo en la amplia espalda del rubio, suspiro pausadamente y se abrazo más al otro cuerpo. Naruto… era cálido. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Definitivamente, Hinata no se molestaría si pasase todo lo que le quedaba de vida así, en una motocicleta, con Naruto como conductor y ella detrás, abrazándose a él. Sí, eso sonaba agradable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir la puerta la música los recibió, ya que sonaba a todo lo que el reproductor daba, Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto y se tapo una oreja, estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Se trataba de música electrónica, esa que ahora estaba de moda.

—¡wow! Tu primo sí que sabe organizar buenas fiestas, ¿eh? —los azulados ojos de Naruto brillaban con expectación, como un niño que entra a una gran dulcería y no sabe que comprar.

—s-supongo —Hinata se sentía cohibida, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos, a pesar de que nadie era consciente de su llegada. O al menos, eso parecía…

—¡Hina-chan y Naru-chan! —Tenten corrió a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver las ropas que la morena llevaba. Una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color azul marino y unos short de licra que se adherían a su cuerpo como segunda piel, unas sencillas sandalias negras con lazos que le llegaban a media pantorrilla y sus acostumbrados chongos. Su achocolatada mirada brillaba con ilusión—. Qué bueno que llegan, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme de su demora —(ellos habían llegado 5 minutos tarde)—. Pero pasen, por favor, no se queden ahí, beban algo y bailen hasta que les revienten los juanetes —sonrió divertida y desapareció entre la gente que se hallaba en la sala, que en esos momentos era usada como pista de baile.

—¿Qué es esa morocha de ti? —pregunto Naruto, viendo las luces fluorescentes en los techos y paredes. Admirando la decoración de todo.

—se podría decir que… es mi cuñada… o algo así…

—ese tal Neji… ¿no es tu primo?

—s-si.

—No entiendo —confeso Naruto, encogiéndose de hombres y mirando fijamente a Hinata, esperando una respuesta.

—Neji-niisan es mi primo, pero él… siempre a cuidado de mi y de mi pequeña hermana, Hanabi-chan, ya que nuestro padre… siempre ha sido un hombre de negocios y… y… bueno… Neji-niisan… él…

—oh vaya~. Así que, tu primo es como tu niisan, cielos, ¿tendré que tomar cuentas con él? Es decir, si lo estimas tanto, es como si me presentase con tu padre, que asco de situación.

—¿eh?

—Hinata, absolutamente tienes que avisarme quien es tu primo para tener mi guion listo.

—¿guion?

—¡claro! Tengo que causar una buena impresión si es que no quiero que ese tal Neji este sobre mí, fregando a cada rato —una enorme sonrisa traviesa surco los labios del rubio. Mientras que una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, viendo a sus compañeros de clase bailar al compas de la música, una sonrisa en sus labios y un vaso en su mano. Estaba sola, ya que Naruto estaba ocupado teniendo la "charla" con Neji, así es, al fin ese par se había encontrado y en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto ambos se pusieron serios y se fulminaron con la mirada. Después Naruto fue el primero en dar el primer paso y se presento civilizadamente hacia Neji y este le correspondió… ahora ambos hablaban animadamente y bebían bebidas alcohólicas, además que de vez en cuando miraban hacia donde estaba Hinata y se murmuraban algo para después reírse. Sip, esos dos ya estaban algo borrachos.

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio, Hyuuga-san? —pregunto una chica de mirada felina y cabello café. Una compañera de la clase de Hinata, obviamente no eran amigas.

—dicen por ahí que lo compraste en una subasta, ¿eso es cierto? —comento otra chica de ojos rojos, al igual que su cabello.

—Matsuri-san… Karin-san… —por la mueca de disgusto y su voz tímida era más que obvio que Hinata no quería hablar con ellas, además de que su presencia la intimidaba un poco—. Yo… no sé… de que…

—solo quiero decirte que te alejes del nuevo, no es justo, quieres acaparar a todos los buenos. Ya saliste con Sasuke-kun y ahora quieres acaparar al extranjero —Karin, la pelirroja, poso sus manos en la cintura y fulmino con la mirada a Hinata.

Hinata desviaba la mirada, siendo incapaz de enfrentarlas visualmente. Quería llorar.

—¿Qué le están haciendo a mi novio? —grito Naruto, apareciendo de la nada. Situándose detrás de Hyuuga y abrazándola, protegiéndola entre sus brazos musculosos—. ¿Por qué no van a fregar a otra parte, par de zorras?

Matsuri alzo la mano, dispuesta a darle una bofetada a Naruto por tu atrevimiento, pero una mano pálida la detuvo.

—¿no creen que están causando un escándalo innecesario? —se trataba de Sasuke, que a pesar de su voz inexpresiva se mostraba molesto, ya que sus profundos y oscuros ojos las fulminaban. Si las miradas mataran…

Tanto Karin como Matsuri se estremecieron y decidieron huir ilesas antes de quedar mal paradas a causa del mal temperamento de Uchiha.

—gracias, pero no era necesario que intervinieras, yo puedo proteger a _**mi**_ novia solo —Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—mira, dobe, no me importa tu actitud de chico matón, pero Hinata también fue mi novia y…

—_fue_, de tiempo pasado, ahora ella _es_ mi novia. Te agradecería que no te metieras.

—¿bueno, cuál es tu maldito problema, usuratonkachi?

—¡tú presencia me molesta y me asquea, teme!

—¡hey~! Chicos —intervino Tenten, sujetando los hombros de ambos—. ¿No creen que deberían de discutir esto _afuera_? Es que están estropeando el ambiente —sonrió con ternura y eso solo logro tensar al rubio y al azabache.

Sasuke examino al rubio con desagrado, volteo la cabeza y bufo.

—No es necesario que malgaste mi tiempo en un dobe como tú —dijo para después irse.

—Idiota —murmuro Naruto, abrazando más a Hinata.

En todo ese tiempo Hinata había permanecido con los ojos abiertos, incrédula de lo que había pasado. ¿Sasuke se estaba peleando por ella? ¿Él la había defendido de Karin y Matsuri? ¿Acaso Uchiha estaba celoso de Naruto…? Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal consigo misma al darse cuenta de que eso le había agradado, saber que aun le importaba al Uchiha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de lo que había pasado en la "pista de baile", Naruto y Hinata se fueron al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. Ambos se habían metido a la biblioteca y habían permanecido en un silencio sepulcral.

—Creo que ya sé de donde conozco a ese tal Sasuke —comento Naruto, con la mirada distraída.

_**To be continue… XD**_

_**¡Hasta aquí! **_

_ XD_

_**Hinata-tsuki: **__ese Naruto es medio predecible, XD. Si… ese Sasuke se pasa de h…vos… y créeme…. Naruto hará mas que bien su trabajo o si que si y no te considero como amiga… te considero COMADRE! _

_**HitachiinObsession: **__sé que me pediste los caps. Más largos pero y yo si quería hacerlo largo y termine cortando este en lo más interesante (muahaha) y tienes razón: ARRIBA EL NARUHINA_

_**ArKnGl: **__la cosa se pone interesante XD _

_**Helenna Uchiha Vladescu: **__yo siempre quiero que le salgan mal las cosas a Sasuke… aaah te creas XD si… mendiga Hinata que tiene a esos dos XD pero yo pido a Naruto ^^ ah sí, tendrás que hacer cola porque ya hay varias que también pidieron el servicio de Naruto XD bienvenida mi nueva lectora, de brazos abiertos te recibo a mis fics fumados XD_

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **__es que Hinata es tan adorable que cualquiera termina enamorándose de ella, y si, solo en un fic veremos a el gran Uchiha Sasuke celoso ¬¬ _

_**Lorss: **__yo me endeudaría por el resto de mi vida solo para pasar una semana con él XD_

_**Gatiinix: **__tú puedes, no dejes que tu inner te gane! XD _

_**Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara: **__no se si e llego la respuesta pero si estoy interesada… solo que explícame bien porque soy media boba para eso de los blogs XD_

_**Bellrose Partenopaeo: **__cualquiera se cena a ese rubio… auch… XD tú tranquila, todos somos niñas inocentes como tú XD _

_**Jess Lilith: **__me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi fic… (Voy a llorar) ¿Alguien tiene un clínex? MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW_

_**Herro Kusanagi: **__si… la semana se le vino encima a la pobre -.-U_

_**Willou: **__yo también extrañe a la morena… u.u a Sasuke se le frunce el * por la envidia… Naruto no es solo lindo y tierno… ¡es sexy! XD pues prepárate para ponerte contentísima, amiga, porque nuestro rubio ya… al contrario, gracias a ti por tus siempre agradables reviews _

_**SARITA UZUMAKI: **__es que ella no aprovecho el paquete de año completo u.u (XD) y si que habrá problemas XD (muahaha)_

_**HoshitaSweet: **__ese Shikamaru se nos puso buzo hoy XD y si tu quieres llamarle grito fan girl pues desde ahora será así, yo seré testigo de que tu lo bautizaste así XD YO QUIERO UN POSTER RASCA-HUELE DE Naruto PORFIS XD espero que si me seas fiel eh ¬¬ no es cierto XD mil besos y gracias por tu agradable review n_n_

_**(): **__Hinata hará mas que adorar a Naruto y a Sasuke se le saldrá la bilis del coraje… y te prometo que Naruto y Hinata harán más que solo mirarse, ¡garantizado! _

_**Sango surime: **__melcocha, miel y cajeta si quieres XD _

_**Hinata Uchiha: **__no te preocupes, enseguida mando a Naruto para que te baje de tu nube XD auch…_

_**Bella Scullw: **__no te preocupes por la demora, amiga ^^. Tienes la boca llena de razón y saliva, Sasuke no se merece las lagrimas de Hinata, y Naruto si que esta como quiere el muy condenándote XD ya quisiera yo que mi novio me dé besos de despedida así y si que Naruto sorprendió a Hinata eh… XD ay ese Shikamaru… que problemático nos salió el niño problema =D_

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__ya sé XD así o menos romántico el beso XD. No, el final del mundo aun no se acerca, está a punto pero aun no se acerca, yo si veo las noticias XD… obviamente fue algo pervertido… ese rubio es mala influencia para nuestra niña Hyuuga u.u (XD) y no te preocupes por lo último, preocúpate cuando no me dejes nada ¬¬ aaah te creas 3 _

_**Riia-chan: **__me alegro saber que te ha resultado entretenido y que no te has aburrido todavía n_n y me alaga saber que te gusta como escribo… gracias por tu review_

_**Todoanimes: **__si… Naruto está para comerse *¬*_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **__¡claro que sí, todas envidiamos a Hinata! ¡Si Sasuke muérete de celos! Eso sí, Naruto esta mas bueno que Sasuke… y por muuucho. Puede que Naruto sienta mariposillas en el estomago… o ¿serán nauseas? XD creo que NADIE sería capaz de desaprovechar a Naruto… y mensa quien lo haga _

_**eLisa : **__creo que a más de una nos molesto ver a Hina-chan llorar por culpa de Sasuke ¬¬ pero que consuelo le dio Naruto *¬*, exactamente, plan con maña_

_**Dark dragon Hades: **__me alegra saber que los capítulos te han gustado y espero que los que vienen también sean de tu agrado_

_**Valkiria91: **__hola Valkiria91-chan. No sabes cuánto me emocione al leer tu review, para una novata escritora como yo, me alegro con saber que mis fics son del agrado de los lectores, pero nunca pensé que este fic influenciara tanto y menos que te hiciera preferir el NaruHina, (aunque sea solo en este) y no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al leer eso XD. Respecto a Sasuke… sí sufrirá un poco (mucho) XD y quizá si haya una vengancilla por ahí (muahaha) mil gracias por tu review_

_**Lilibethsatalin: **__gracias por tu review, 3_

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o amenazas? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(N/A: **__dado las últimas declaraciones de algunas lectoras me he contratado un gorila como guardaespaldas) XD no es cierto, pero mi vida si peligra O.O_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 3 **_**(segunda parte)**_

—Creo que ya sé de donde conozco a ese tal Sasuke —comento Naruto, con la mirada distraída.

—¿eh?

—¿recuerdas que te dije que me sonaba el nombre de algún lado? —Naruto miro directamente a los perlados ojos de Hyuuga, que en esos momentos lo miraban atentamente.

—sí.

—pues resulta que… ese teme se parece mucho a uno de mis "instructores".

—¿eh?

—creo que se llamaba… Uchiha Itachi…

—¡¿Itachi-san? —grito sorprendida la ojiperla, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—. Itachi-san es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun…

—o sea que Itachi-sempai es hermano mayor del teme —murmuro Naruto, pensativo.

—no le digas así a Sasuke-kun —casi por instinto Hinata defendió a él azabache. Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—¿aun sientes algo por él? —en serio que Hinata se arrepintió al ver la mirada agonizante y sin vida que Naruto le estaba mostrando, su sonrisa triste y su risa sin emoción solo lograron que ella se odiara aun más.

—¡no… yo… no! —su mente era un verdadero caos, quería explicarse y disculparse, pero una parte de ella la cuestionaba: "_¿Por qué debo disculparme si a penas conozco a este tipo? No es como si fuésemos novios de verdad"_.

—no es necesario que me expliques, ¿sabes? No somos novios de verdad —y como si el rubio le hubiese leído la mente—. Al terminar esta semana me pagaras y yo desapareceré de tu vida, así que no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, es más, ¿quieres hablar con el teme? Pues hablaras con el teme, te lo traeré y así harán lo que quieran —Naruto sentía su interior arder, rabia, celos, coraje, tristeza, sueño, irritación—. Por esto no me quise meter en este maldito trabajo —dijo, golpeando un librero.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerro de un portazo, dejando a una asustada y confundida Hinata completamente sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi corrió por las escaleras, todo su ser hervía y solo tenía un objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Dónde está… ese maldito?

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto Naruto se había ido, Hinata se derrumbo, cayendo sin reparo y sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos le escocían, no tardo en romper a llorar. Lo necesitaba. Ella de verdad estaba confundida. Por una parte: aun sentía algo por Uchiha Sasuke y por otra; Uzumaki Naruto le estaba cambiando la vida. Pero las últimas palabras del rubio la marcaron como si fuese una placa ardiendo grabada en su piel. En cuanto terminara la semana ella le pagaría por sus servicios y él desaparecería de su vida. Esa simple imagen hizo que sus lágrimas salieran sin control. No, esa visión no era agradable… pero… ¿por qué?

Cerró los ojos adolorida, mordió fuertemente su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, comenzó a hipar y a estremecerse con cada sollozo. Dolía, el corazón se le rompía y ella no sabía cuál era la razón u origen, ¿Naruto o Sasuke? Negó varias veces con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

—_¡a ti te estaba buscando, maldito! ¡Quiero que vayas arriba y hables con Hinata para que solucionen toda su mierda, ahora mismo!_

—_¡a sí, tu nomas di!_

—_¡Sasuke-kun, no!_

Se escucho y grito y después un golpe… ¿Qué demonios…?

Hinata se incorporo con algo de dificultad, con el dorso de su mano derecha elimino todo rastro de lagrimas y se sorbió la nariz. Abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A bajo todo era un caos, chicas llorando en una esquina y abrazándose entre sí. Chicos hablando muy animados y apuntando los restos de lo que parecía ser un florero. Pero nada de Naruto y Sasuke, ni un rastro, bueno, un charco de sangre bastante aterrador en la alfombra… ¿a quién, exactamente, pertenecía esa sangre?

Hinata se acerco a su grupo de amigos, todos estaban murmurando cosas y viéndose entre ellos de manera incrédula.

—¿q-qué p-paso? —pregunto Hinata sin voz y con los ojos temblorosos.

—el nuevo bajo como rayo por las escaleras y se fue encima de Sasuke, al principio pensé que estaba borracho porque lo vi tomando un par de cervezas con Neji, pero cuando te menciono me quede sorprendida —hablo Ino, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente—. Pero me quede sin habla al ver que Sasuke también le correspondía la agresión y… ¡hubieras visto la cara de Sakura! Estaba a punto de llorar, obvio, cualquier chava se sentiría humillada si su novio actual aun se preocupara por una ex —el veneno y la malicia era más que palpable en ese último comentario—. Pero dime, Hinata, ¿qué paso allá arriba? —los azulados ojos de la rubia brillaban ansiosos, en espera del gran chisme.

—¿A dónde… se fueron? —susurro Hinata, ignorando completamente a Ino.

—Neji y Tenten interfirieron y los sacaron, creo que los llevaron al patio trasero o no sé —dijo Shikamaru, recargándose contra una pared—. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, debes de actuar rápido Hinata si no quieres que Naruto pierda más sangre.

Oh no… la sangre de la alfombra… ¡¿era de Naruto?

Hinata asintió entre agradecida y cansada. Con pasos torpes se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la brisa nocturna acaricio su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer por el drástico y repentino cambio de temperatura. Sus perlados ojos tardaron en enfocarse y adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡…es que debes de andar bromeando! —Se escucho el grito de la morena—. ¿Cómo se les ocurre armar semejante escena en la fiesta que Neji organizo? ¡Estamos celebrando, Sasuke!

—yo no…-

—no, ¡no vas a culpar a Naruto! No esta vez, tú sabes que fue tu culpa.

—¡él se me echo encima! ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Recibirlo con los brazos abiertos? ¡No me jodas!

—¡pues no pero tampoco molerlo a golpes!

—¡tampoco estoy tan jodido! —grito Naruto en su defensa.

—Sasuke-kun —era la voz de Sakura— creo que Tenten tiene razón, no debes de actuar así y menos con alguien que no es de aquí.

—Hm —fue todo lo que Uchiha fue capaz de "decir".

Hinata, ya más tranquila tras escuchar aquello, decidió ir hacia ellos. Lo primero que vio fue a Neji recargado en la valla de su jardín, con los brazos cruzados, Tenten se encontraba a su lado, con ambas manos en la cintura. Sakura estaba a un par de metros de ellos, colgada del brazo de Sasuke, este se veía algo tenso y justo enfrente de él estaba Naruto. Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Naruto estaba completo.

—hum… yo… ¿qué… están haciendo? —pregunto tímidamente, situándose a un lado de Naruto y mirándolo de soslayo.

—estamos discutiendo, Hinata —respondió Sakura, su tono de voz no sonaba tan amable como solía ser y Hinata lo comprendía ya que las palabras de Ino aun estaban retumbando en su mente.

—Naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras bien? —susurro solo para el rubio, ignorando a los demás. Su corazón se oprimió al ver que Uzumaki le esquivaba la mirada y se apartaba disimuladamente de ella. La estaba evitando, él estaba molesto con ella.

Hinata cerró los ojos con pesar. Se lo merecía pero… eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía.

—todo se ha vuelto algo incomodo —hablo Neji, frunciendo el ceño, pero eso no quitaba el ligero casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, a causa de las cervezas que se había tomado—. Creo que es mejor que ustedes… hip… arreglen sus cosas y después… pos… se meten y conviven con… los weyes… de la fiesta…

Tenten sujeto a Neji, posando su mano en su amplia espalda, ayudándolo a no caerse. Ambos entraron por la puerta trasera, dejando a las parejas en un silencio incomodo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, completamente cansada y agotada de todo aquello.

—Sasuke-kun —susurro suavemente, colgándose del brazo izquierdo de su novio—. Creo que deberíamos regresar, aquí hace frio —sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos jade brillaban emocionados.

—Hm —Sasuke rodeo la cintura de Sakura con un brazo se dirigió por donde habían entrado Neji y Tenten.

Naruto y Hinata permanecieron en silencio, un muy, muy incomodo silencio. La ojiperla se debatía en hablarle al rubio o no, temía que Naruto le contestara de mal modo.

—Perdón —susurro Naruto, rompiendo el silencio. Hinata lo miro sorprendida, sus labios entreabiertos a causa de la sorpresa—. Yo… supongo que metí la pata, es tu vida y no debí de meterme en ella… —respiro hondamente, controlando sus sentimientos— …creo que me metí mucho en el papel de "novio" que… se podría decir… que termine creyéndomelo… y te cause problemas… —sus hermosos y tristes ojos azules se ocultaron tras sus parpados— así que… si deseas cancelar los servicios y… —una mueca se asomo entre sus labios, casi una sonrisa— …y deshacerte de mí, lo comprenderé y no diré nada —lentamente, Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a Hinata, rogándole con la mirada su perdón.

A lo lejos se escucho el eco de un trueno, Hinata alzo la mirada y comprobó que el cielo estaba nublado. Una gélida brisa se hizo presente, acariciando los pálidos y delgados brazos de Hyuuga, estremeciéndola. Hinata regreso su atención al rubio y el corazón se le partió en dos al verlo así: sus ojos temblorosos y algo rojos, a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, la mueca de disgusto en sus labios, el ligero puchero, los hombros caídos. Hinata no sabía si Naruto era buen actor o de verdad estaba sufriendo…. Hinata no lo soporto mucho, termino cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, su cuerpo se estremeció.

—no… te perdono… —musito, respiro varias veces en un vano intento de controlarse— …porque… no hay n-nada… que perdonar… —un relámpago ilumino el cielo, y después comenzó a llover—. Es mi culpa… yo… —era tan difícil sincerarse con una persona que realmente no conocías—…me deje llevar… por la costumbre… y los recuerdos… —sus perlados ojos se asomaron, al principio lo vio todo borroso a causa de las lagrimas— no puedo… perdonarte… por algo… que fue culpa mía… yo… de verdad… ya no… siento nada… por Sasuke…

—no necesitas consolarme, Hinata, yo simplemente estoy aquí porque tú me contrataste, en serio, no me debes explicaciones como si fuese tu novio de verdad, ¿sabes? Así…

Las apresuradas palabras tomaron desprevenida a Hinata, ella no lo estaba consolando, ¿por qué tendría que consolarlo? Ella realmente se estaba confesando.

—¡yo no…! —pero sus palabras que se quedaron en su garganta al ver la expresión de felicidad que retrataba el rostro de Naruto, sus ojos azules volvían a brillar y esa hermosa sonrisa hacia aparición en esos carnosos labios.

—Eres muy tierna, adorable, tonta e ingenua, Hinata —Naruto se acerco a Hyuuga, con lentitud la rodeo con sus musculosos y ahora mojados brazos, estrechándola entre estos, apretándola contra su amplio pecho. La ropa de ambos se les pego como segunda piel a causa de la lluvia. Hinata se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura, pero no se quejo, al contrario, se dejo hacer—. Me hubiese gustado —murmuro contra la cabeza de Hinata, que le llegaba un poco más debajo del hombro— que no nos hubiésemos encontrado en estas circunstancias, ¿sabes? —sonrió tristemente, pero Hinata no pudo verlo—. Quizá… si no fueses mi clienta… —soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, estrecho nuevamente a Hinata entre sus brazos y agacho la cabeza, hasta posar su barbilla en el hombro de Hinata—. La cague, ¿verdad? —susurro contra la oreja de Hinata, soltando una risita, estremeciendo nuevamente a la ojiperla.

—n…no…

—también eres muy amable y considerada conmigo, pero, por favor, no lo hagas. Al ser así conmigo… solo me complicas las cosas… ¿sabes? —se alejo de Hinata y cuando ella quiso acercársele, el rubio poso sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica, apartándola suavemente, distanciándola—. Ahora estas confundida y empapada, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte y… y luego solucionamos las cosas —en todo momento Naruto procuro no ver directamente esos perlados ojos que lo veían confundidos. Naruto trago saliva sonoramente.

Hinata no entendía porque de la nada se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, como si su interior le advirtiera que no debía dejar a Naruto.

—te llevare a casa —dijo, pero su actitud de volvió distante, inquietando todavía más a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino de regreso fue de lo más incomodo y angustiante, además de que la "despedida" en la fiesta de Neji también había sido incomoda.

Hinata suspiro cansada y quiso recargarse en la amplia espalda del rubio, pero en cuanto se acerco percibió como este se tensaba. Entrecerró los ojos y alzo la cabeza, viendo el cielo, aun nublado, un par de gotas cayeron sobre su rostro, ahora simplemente chispeaba, pero en el interior de Hinata había una tormenta y parecía que nunca fuese a acabar.

_¿Por qué estas tan callado y distante, Naruto-kun?_. Le hubiese gustado preguntar, pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Soltó otro suspiro y cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo claramente como sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se había dormido a un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su departamento, por eso, Naruto se vio obligado a cargarla escaleras arriba, aunque no fue desagradable en lo absoluto.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta dudo un segundo, ¿y las llaves? Hizo un puchero con sus labios y se puso a observar a Hinata, viendo detenidamente su pequeño y mojado short. Frunció las cejas al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Algo inseguro de sus acciones comenzó a tentar la parte baja de la espalda de Hyuuga hasta que sintió un pequeño bulto que hizo un sonido, ¡las llaves! Naruto le batallo un poco, hasta lograr sacar las mentadas llaves del bolsillo trasero, cuando lo logro, se las ingenio para sostener a la ojiperla con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro abría la puerta.

Naruto se metió al departamento de Hinata, cerró la puerta con su pierna izquierda. Con pasos torpes a causa de la oscuridad, Naruto consiguió llegar hasta la habitación de Hyuuga, abrió la puerta con la pierna derecha y soltó un suspiro. Suavemente acostó a Hinata sobre su cama, la ojiperla se removió cuando dejo de sentir el calor de Naruto.

Uzumaki la observo indefinidamente, algo en su corazón se estrujo y él hizo una mueca de disgusto. _Será mejor que me mantenga alejado de ti por un tiempo_. Cerró lentamente sus ojos a la par que se inclinaba, poniendo su mano derecha como soporte. Su nariz toco la de Hinata, inhalo lentamente, entreabrió los ojos y vio los ligeramente carnosos de la chica bajo el. Se mordió el labio inferior, ansioso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como su estomago se revolvió inquieto. Se inclino un poco más, hasta posar sus labios sobre los otros, un efímero roce, pero lo suficiente para provocarle un agradable hormigueo. Se separo lentamente y abrió los ojos, Hinata también se movió, dándole la espalda y abrazándose a un cojín. Por escasos segundos Naruto deseo ser ese cojín. Sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando estuvo en la puerta se dio la vuelta y observo por última vez a Hinata, recargo su espalda contra el marco de la puerta y se permitió sonreír con nostalgia.

—Sí que la cague —susurro, sus revoltosos cabellos dorados cubrieron sus ojos—. Vaya que la cague —levanto la mirada y en sus azulados ojos se podían apreciar las lagrimas contenidas— me… van a castigar por este fallo, ¿sabes? —Su voz apenas y era audible para sus propios oídos, pero él seguía hablando, como si esperase que Hinata lo oyera entre sueños— creo que me enamore… y eso no es bueno para mí… ero-sennin me va a castigar por esto… —sus labios se juntaron, haciendo una línea recta—. Adiós.

Desapareció entre las penumbras del pasillo. Lo último que se escucho en el departamento de Hinata fue la puerta, siendo cerrada suavemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hasta aquí XD**_

_**¿Ya les dije que siempre me dan ganas de llorar cuando leo los reviews que me mandan? ¿No? ¡Pues sí, yo soy chillona y sus reviews me conmueven y me alegran mi semana! **_

_**HyugaHaruhi: **__gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho saber que hasta ahora ningún capitulo te ha aburrido ^^_

_**Yuuniie Kuran: **__¡claro que te regalo mi fic, solo espera que lo termine y si te gusta el final pues es tuyo! Pero tendrás que firmar con mi abogado por los derechos de autor… además de que tendrías que ir a un jurado para soportar los sermones de Kishimoto-sensei… si aun quieres mi fic te anoto en mi agenda y a ver cuando hablamos XD _

_**Hinata—tsuki: **__pues yo no diría que ella sufrió mucho al verle el traserito a nuestro rubio amado *¬* (XD) la amenaza es porque… (lo siento, mi abogado me dijo que no podía hablar de esos temas con las lectoras para evitar futuras demandas) ¬¬ (XD)_

_**HoshitaSweet: **__¡que sacrificada eres! Ya sé, ganarse a Neji esta requeté difícil OwO Naruto lo drogo XD no es necesario que me jures lealtad, eso me da vergüenza pero me alegra un monton, mientras te guste lo que publico estoy feliz, no es necesario que lo lleves al extremo pero… (de la nada saco una estatua de Naruto haciendo un reasengan) yo me comprometo a hacer fics que sean del agrado de mis lectoras NaruHina y en especial de HoshitaSweet (XD) el clima nos afecta a ambas =)_

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__si, veras, mi abogado también me prohibió hablar de las acciones de Naruto… y más si son desnudos, solo dire que obligue a nuestro rubio a hacer escenas de desnudos, (como se puede apreciar también en el cap. 2) XD esa Tenten esta requeté loca, le faltan tornillos, tuercas y demás XD_

_**Valkiria91: **__hola Valkiria91-chan, ¡yo más que agradecida de que me alegres e ilumines con tu agradable presencia! Me alegro un buen al saber que soy capaz de hacerte reir a carcajadas, de hecho, aca entre tú y yo, si no la hago de escritora me hare comediante XD. Yo no creo que te hubieras dado un chingadazo… Naruto ya hubiese sido violado por tu pervertida actitud, XD aaah no te creas paisana n_n no te preocupes, te prometo comprarte pañales para el próximo capitulo XD y sobre tu fic de regalo, ya estoy trabajando en él, solo que quiero terminar este fic antes de publicar algo más, solo espera un poco, ¿si?_

_**Lorss: **__Naruto no puede salir de la pantalla, pero te prometo mandártelo con un moño y todo XD_

_**SARITA UZUMAKI: **__¡por su poyo que me puedes decir amiwis! XD ya dije que aquí todas amigas, comadres y demás, amenos que sean amargadas y antisociales…. Yo también me preocuparía mas por Naruto, *¬* si veras… Hanabi esta en… más adelante sabras de él, sobre mis suegros, digo, papas de Naruto… lamentablemente no saldrán en este fic, pero pienso meterlos en un futuro proyecto, y yo les avisare que estas dispuesta a pagar por los servicios de Naruto… gracias por leer amiwis_

_**Heero Kusanagi: **__al fin que nuestra pequeña Hinata esta despertando sus sentimientos hacia nuestro rubio… pero ya casi se le acaba la semana ¬¬ _

_**Willou: **__es que Naruto tiene un no sé qué, que qué sé yo que hace que nos enamoremos más y más de él XD ¡exactamente, Hinata ya tiene quien la defienda y Sasuke sobra aquí! De hecho sí, no aparece, pero sí, Tenten fue de gran influencia en eso de la fiesta, porque todas sabemos que Neji no es de fiestas… pero si esta bien guapote *¬*. Siempre me acordare de una de mis lectoras consentidas de Chile ^^_

_**Gatiinix: **__esperemos que la venganza de tu inner no llegue nunca y si llega yo te ayudo en esa batalla campal de dominio mental XD no te preocupes por compararme con un alien, ya sé que no soy normal, es mas, nunca me considere humana, soy del planeta piripitiflautica en Itachiisland XD creo que Sasuke simplemente es un niño mimado que cometió un error y se quiere retractar, (pero solo en este fic) espero sacarte mas carcajadas en los capítulos que faltan _

_**Hinataforever: **__prometo poner un mini fic con tu nombre n_n_

_**Natsumi hhr nh: **__es que Naruto pone a todas nerviosas *¬*_

_**eLisa : **__si… esas lagrimas ya son sospechosas, si Naruto me consolara de esa manera… ¡yo seria chillona todos los días! XD_

_**dark dragon Hades: **__no es una amenaza de mi parte pero si me matas ya no hay fic XD pero aquí todas amigas eh… n_n_

_**Hinata Uchiha: **__puedo hacer a Naruto más irresistible de lo que ya es, pero creo que eso esta prohibido… XD ¡yo no soy genial, pero me siento genial cuando tú dices que soy genial, así que tú y yo somos geniales! ¿se entendió?_

_**Ragheyra: **__cuando te acabes tus uñas te presto las mias, pero las tengo pintadas, ¿no importa? XD _

_**Bella Scullw: **__no te preocupes por cuando me dejas review amiga, no pasa de que te guarde rencor y no te hable más… ¡no es cierto, te estimo demasiado para hacer eso! ^^, A más de una nos encanto la primera parte, pobre Naruto… todas lo desean XD es que Minato y Kushina se inspiraron cuando lo hicieron *¬* ay esa Tenten… ni que decir de ella XD ya sé que no te gustan esos triangulos amorosos… pero… es necesario para el trama u.u y si, Sasuke ya no tiene nada que ver con Hinata-chan ¬¬ _

_**Hikari-chan: **__¡me alagas más de lo que merezco! (O/O) pero si yo fuera tu no leería mis otros fics, son un asco XD y no te preocupes por el tema de los reviews, en serio, no pasa de que me deprima y me corte las venas como Hinata en mi primer fic (es broma) XD _

_**HitachiinObsession: **__no me mates, bueno, no ahorita, debo terminar este fic para que termines de odiarme XD _

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **__¡no sabes cuanto te quiero en este momento al ser mi review 100! Si pudiera te abrazara XD. No te preocupes, yo también tengo tias meches que no te dejan hacer cosas ¬¬. Es que Sasuke la embrujo y por eso Hinata no puede olvidarlo… neh no es cierto XD. Si, a Hina-chan le gusta Naru-chan pero es medio desidiosa… pero no te preocupes, yo le dire a Naruto que si ella no se decide tú te encargaras de él (pervertida) XD y ya hable también con Tsunade-sama sobre la cura del virus (o sea Sasuke) ¿no sabias? El nombre completo de Naruto es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Problemas XD lo vi en wikipedia ^^ y a mi no me eches la culpa de tu perversión, XD porque si no yo tendría la culpa de todas las pervertidas que leen mi fic… XD u.u ok me hago responsable XP _

**¿dudas, sugerencias comentarios o amenazas? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(N/A: **__antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero disculparme con __**Bellrose Jewel**__, lo siento tanto, por las prisas de andar editando el capitulo se me olvido completamente agregar la respuesta a tu comentario u.u es que andaba medio apurada con eso, y no tengo excusa, por eso, sin aun no me odias, te dedico este capítulo a ti en especial, mi miserable modo de disculpa u.u) (Y además quiero decir… __**Gatiinix **__¡no sabes cuando me halagas! Que llegues a pensar eso de mí, siendo yo una novata de mente pervertida y que se mete cosas para escribir lo que escribo XD pero si en algo puedo serte útil, aquí estoy las 24 horas del día para serte de ayuda, para más información visita mi perfil) XD y también con __**dark dragón Hades **__por mi torpeza, ¿me perdonas? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**P.D: **__antes de que se me olvide, en mi perfil puse una pregunta respecto a este fic. Las y los que estén interesados, por favor voten, me gustaría saber su opinión, porque al final de cuentas este fic es para ustedes XD _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 4**

Hinata se despertó algo agitada, con una sensación de vacío en su interior. Volteo hacia su izquierda, observando detenidamente el despertador, que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Eran pasadas las 9 am, las clases ya habían comenzado. Soltó un suspiro y se revolvió el cabello, ya no tenía caso que se presentara en la escuela, porque ningún maestro la dejaría entrar.

—es extraño… no lo escuche —murmuro para sí. Se medio incorporo, observo detalladamente su habitación, los rayos de sol apenas y entraban entre los huecos de su persiana. Busco algo, pero no lo encontró, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Lentamente, volvió a acostarse, cerró los ojos y soltó un bostezo— creo que olvido algo… pero no sé qué… —otro bostezo se coló entre sus labios, sus parpados se juntaron y volvió a dormirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanto el teléfono de su casa como su celular sonaban como locos, Hinata seguía medio dormida y nadie contestaba. La contestadora sonó y alguien dejo el siguiente mensaje:

—_¿Hinata? Soy yo, Tenten, te marco porque… ¡no sé donde mierdas estas! ¿Estás con Naruto haciendo porquerías? ¡Por el amor de Dios es de día! Yo también hago cosas con Neji pero solo cuando es de noche… en fin. Cuando terminen sus cochinadas dile a Naruto que Gai-sensei lo estaba buscando, bueno nos vemos mañana. Adiós._

Hinata se removió entre sueños, no siendo consciente del mensaje ni de la repentina desaparición de Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando volvió a despertarse ya eran las 12 pm, Hyuuga se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto, ella no era así. Se dirigió a la cocina, aun con el pijama puesto. Busco en el refrigerador algo que comer, solo habían frutas y verduras. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar que, por la presencia del rubio, ya no había tenido tiempo de ir al mercado y comprar la despensa. Resignada, cogió una manzana verde y la pico en trocitos.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, pero no le prestó importancia, quizá era Naruto que llegaba temprano, continuo desayunando.

—¿nee-san? —se escucho una dulce voz, Hinata se sobresalto al reconocerla.

—¿Hanabi-chan? —se asomo por el pasillo y su corazón dio un brinco al ver a su pequeña hermana ahí, parada delante de la puerta, con maletas en mano.

—¡nee-san! —grito Hanabi, que dejo sus cosas a un lado y se apresuro por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a su hermana y la miro con añoranza, sonrió tímidamente y extendió dudosa sus brazos, Hinata al comprender lo que la menor quería, también extendió sus brazos, correspondió el tierno y raro gesto de la adolescente.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —pregunto Hinata, recargando su mentón en la cabeza de su hermanita.

—ayer en la noche, pero me quede con Neji-niisan… pero decidí que lo mejor era permanecer a tu lado.

—¿viste a Tenten-san y a Neji-niisan haciendo cosas?

—Si fue horrible —contesto rápidamente la Hyuuga menor— Tenten-san grita como loca, me traumo de por vida… ¿de casualidad conoces a algún psicólogo? —los perlados ojos de Hanabi estaban llorosos, conteniendo las lagrimas.

—no conozco a nadie en ese campo, Hanabi-chan, pero Iruka-sensei es muy bueno dando consejos, ¿sabes? Quizá él… te escuche y…

—No quiero hablar de mis traumas con un maestro —las delgadas y finas cejas de la menor se fruncieron— y menos si en mis traumas están involucrados mi primo y su loca y pervertida novia.

Las pálidas mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron al recordar a otro pervertido que se le venía a la mente: Naruto.

—y dime, nee-san, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? —pregunto Hanabi, separándose de su hermana mayor y yendo hacia la puerta, para recoger sus cosas y acomodarlas en su habitación.

—pues… yo… —_termine con Sasuke-kun y me metí en una página web donde contratas el servicio de unos gigolós muy sexys, pedí el paquete que dura toda una semana y él dijo que sería mi novio por ese tiempo…_— hum… no, no ha p-pasado nada… interesante… y… ¿y qué hay de ti?

—oh pues… conocí a un chico, se llama Konohamaru, es muy agradable y divertido.

—¿es tu novio?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no nee-san —las mejillas de Hanabi se sonrojaron fuertemente y sus perlados ojos evitaban cualquier contacto con los otros.

—no hay por qué avergonzarse… Hanabi-chan, ya estás en la edad —susurro con ternura, empleando ese tono maternal que tanto avergonzaba a la menor—. ¿Cómo esta papá? —pregunto Hinata, cambiando de tema al ver la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermanita.

—Bien, ya se recupero del todo de su condición… desde que se entero que salías con Sasuke-san… le dieron más migrañas y algunas molestias en el pecho, pero Tsunade-sama le ha dado medicamentos y ya está bien. Hablando de Uchiha Sasuke-san… ¿qué ha pasado con él?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ¡demonios! Ella quería evitar hablar de Uchiha por un tiempo y más aun cerca de Naruto… ¿Naruto?

—¿y? ¿Han llegado a cosas más serias o ese amargado no ha hecho nada por ti? —las delgadas cejas de Hanabi se fruncieron al recordar la primera impresión que el azabache le había causado.

—Yo… termine con él —a Hinata le falló la voz— bueno… él… t-termino… conmigo… —ah, maldito corazón de pollo, ¿por qué siempre que Hinata recordaba a Sasuke su corazón se oprimía?

—no es que me moleste la idea pero… ¿por qué?

—él… veras… yo… es… es que… yo… —un golpe se escucho en la puerta de entrada, ambas Hyuuga se sobresaltaron, dando un brinco de la impresión. La mayor se dirigió al pasillo, siendo seguida por la más pequeña. Con manos temblorosas, Hinata abrió el quicio de la puerta, emparejándola.

Era Tenten.

La morena empujo la puerta y de paso empujo también a las hermanas.

—¡¿se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? —grito enfurecida, una venita era visible en su frente— ¡te estuve buscando por todos lados, Hinata! ¡Te marque al celular y no me contestabas! ¡¿Para qué demonios quieres el aparato si no lo usas? —tanta era la furia de la morena que no se percato de la presencia de Hanabi, que en esos momentos temblaba de miedo por el inusual temperamento de su "cuñada".

—T-Tenten-s-san… y-yo…

—¡te deje un maldito mensaje en tu contestadora! ¿Sabes donde mierdas esta Naruto?

—¿eh? —esa última pregunta logro bloquear la mente de Hinata, distrayéndola de todo lo que la rodeaba. ¿Naruto estaba desaparecido? Eso era imposible, él no era ningún niño que se pierde por ahí sin compañía…

—lo que te dije, nadie sabe donde carajos esta Naruto —dijo Tenten, ya más calmada. Sus achocolatados ojos se dirigieron a la menor, que se encontraba detrás de su hermana—. Oh, Hanabi-chan, no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que te quedarías en casa de Neji… ¿paso algo? —su expresión se suavizo completamente.

—Yo… solo quería estar con mi nee-san… —Hanabi regreso en sí, componiendo esa mascara de seriedad que la caracterizaba siempre que estaba con su padre o con su primo, esa mascara que solamente Hinata lograba suavizar y quitar con sus dulces palabras y acciones gentiles y maternales.

Las palabras de Tenten y Hanabi llegaban como un eco lejano a los oídos de Hinata, ella seguía en su shock mental, ¿cómo era posible que Naruto estuviese desaparecido? De repente el pasillo comenzó a darle vueltas, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo. ¡Hinata se sentía completamente mal y culpable! Ayer peleo con Naruto por Sasuke, cosa que ya no debía de tener importancia para ella, de hecho, ella no se había molestado realmente cuando el rubio insulto al azabache anoche, pero por costumbre lo había defendido. De haber sabido que las cosas iban a resultar así, ella no…

—¡Hinata! —Grito Tenten, sacudiendo a la mayor por los hombros, regresándola a la cruel realidad—. Entonces… ¿no sabes donde se pudo meter Naruto?

La vista se le nublo cuando intento centrarse en la morena de chongos, no era posible que eso estuviese pasando ahora…. Un trueno resonó a las afueras del edificio, estaba a punto de llover.

—¿Hinata-chan? —susurro Tenten al ver que la, ya de por si pálida piel de su amiga, perdía color, volviéndose casi traslucida.

—Es mi culpa —murmuro sin aire, con los ojos llorosos— él se fue p-por mí… es mi culpa —repitió, negando lentamente con la cabeza— debo hacer algo… y-yo… tengo que… tengo que decirle… —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, inundando las mejillas, rozando la comisura de sus labios y perdiéndose debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Qué? No, no cielo, no es tu culpa… quizá él se fue porque… tenia asuntos pendientes…

—disculpen, ¿de quién están hablando? No entiendo —confeso Hanabi, que en esos momentos estaba totalmente perdida en ese punto de la conversación.

—Hinata perdió a su nuevo novio —soltó Tenten sin siquiera pensarlo.

Los perlados ojos de la menor se abrieron desmesuradamente, parecía que se le iban a salir.

—¿n-n-n-nuevo novio? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo paso… eso?

—¿no sabias? —Tenten no cabía en sí del asombro— Hina-chan —se volteo a la mayor, susurrándole al oído— creo que la regué —se mordió el labio inferior, mortificada.

Hinata negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Tenten-san… —hablo lentamente, como si se estuviese cerciorando que las palabras sí salían de sus labios— tú sabes… ¿Dónde se… encuentra _**lover shop**_? —los perlados ojos de Hyuuga miraron anhelantes a la morena.

—eh… yo… no sé… es que… veras… sí, fui clienta, pero nunca te revelan nada… lo siento yo…

—Gai-sensei fue empleado de _**lover shop**_, ¿no es así? Él debe de saber algo —murmuro pensativa, su mente ya comenzaba a formular un plan.

—hey, Hinata, ya te dije que ellos no pueden decir nada, simplemente te dan placer y se van.

—¿placer? ¿Nee-san, de qué están hablando? —la pequeña Hanabi se sentía excluida.

—Hanabi-chan, necesito que te quedes aquí y atiendas el teléfono por si alguien llega a llamar, ¿sí?

—¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto insegura y algo temerosa al ver la inusual actitud de su hermana— ¿estás metida en un problema? —sus perlados ojos miraban preocupados a la mayor.

—no… bueno… no sé… pero… hice algo malo, Hanabi-chan, y quiero remediarlo… necesito encontrarlo…

—¿a quién?

—A Naruto-kun…

—¿y quién es ese? Nunca me lo has mencionado… ¿qué está pasando? —Hanabi sintió una punzada en su corazón, sus ojos perdieron brillo, ¿desde cuándo su hermana le mantenía secretos? El simple pensamiento de que ya se estaba distanciando de Hinata le produjo un malestar incomodo.

—Naruto es el nuevo novio de tu hermana, ya te dije —Tenten comenzaba a desesperarse— mira niña, no tenemos tiempo de andar contestando tus mil y un preguntas, necesitamos encontrar al buenazo de Naruto para castigarlo por jugar a las escondidas sin nuestro permiso —la morena sujeto la muñeca de Hinata, jalándola, encaminándola hacia la puerta del departamento— así que sé buena y haz lo que te dijo tu hermana, usa condones y no le abras la puerta a nadie por más guapo y sexy que este, créeme, no te conviene… bueno, no del todo ¡y menos si es universitario! Que tremendos son esos —comento, mirando a Hinata con cara de circunstancias— en fin, me llevo a tu hermana, adiós Hana-chan —Tenten casi aventó a Hinata afuera del departamento, cerró la puerta de golpe, no sin antes hacer un gesto con la mano, dirigido hacia Hanabi, que se había quedado en medio del pasillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata y Tenten corrían tan rápido como podían, la escuela aun estaba abierta, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenían que darse prisa si querían encontrarse con Gai, pero aunque lograran llegar, nadie les garantizaba que el maestro aun permanecía en las instalaciones educativas.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela ya estaban jadeando por falta de aire, además de que estaban bañadas en su propio sudor.

—dis…culpe… Shizune-san… p-podría… d-decirme… Gai-sensei… ¡uf! ¿Dónde está…Gai-sensei? —pregunto entrecortadamente la morena, retirándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo mientras que con la otra movía su blusa, despegándola de su cuerpo, permitiendo que algo de aire se colara.

—oh, claro, Gai-sensei está en el gimnasio, dándole unas clases particulares a Lee-kun —respondió amablemente la secretaria-enfermera-asistente y amiga de Tsunade.

Ambas chicas asintieron una vez con la cabeza y se dirigieron al gimnasio, que se encontraba al otro lado de la escuela, o sea, más correr.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando ambas tocaron, o más bien, se recargaron en las grandes puertas del gimnasio dejaron escapar un gemido, estaban cansadas, las piernas les temblaban, sus ojos veían todo borroso. Tenten fue la que logro recuperarse más rápido. Volteo a ver a Hinata, mirándola de reojo, contemplando sus mejillas encendidas a causa del esfuerzo, las gotas de sudor bañando su rostro… y aun así, Hinata seguía viéndose tierna.

—Mierda Hinata, te odio —murmuro Tenten, frunciendo las cejas y cruzando los brazos, obviamente la morena ya está completamente recuperada.

—¿eh? —jadeo Hinata, aun respirando con dificultad.

—nada, vamos con Gai-sensei para golpearlo por incompetente y maldito pervertido que se quiere violar a Lee trayéndolo aquí…

—¿estas… de broma… verdad?

Tenten la miro detenidamente, en silencio. Dejo escapar el aire por la nariz y sonrió dulcemente.

—Por supuesto que estoy bromeando, Gai-sensei no es incompetente —comento divertida al ver que el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga desaparecía por el susto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…es que de verdad no les puedo decir, es en contra de las reglas de la empresa —repitió el hombre por milésima vez, pero la insistencia de Tenten y las lágrimas de Hinata no cesaban.

—¡pero esto es de suma importancia, Gai-sensei! ¡Hinata tiene que decirle algo realmente importante a Naruto, pero este se está escondiendo de ella por ardido pocos huevos! —grito emocionada la morena, con los puños en alto y una rara llama de lucha en sus achocolatados ojos, que miraban decididos al maestro, dejando en claro que no se rendirían hasta obtener la respuesta que querían.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, resignado, cerró los ojos y se masajeo la frente con su mano izquierda.

—de acuerdo, la empresa _**lover shop **_ se encuentra en…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hasta aquí! XD **_

_Como siempre, les estoy inmensamente agradecida a todos los que se molestan en dejar review, ^^, sus comentarios me inspiran y me alientan a seguir escribiendo a demás de que me hacen reír XD. ¿Merezco review? Sé que el capitulo estuvo… mediocre porque nos falto la luz de Naruto u.u _

_**Jess Lilith: **__¡me alegro un montón al saber que mi fic te gusta tanto! Y sobre Naru-chan… pues se tiene que ir, pero es para la trama, luego te lo traigo XD_

_**Bella Scullw: **__lo bueno es que tú lo consuelas, ¿no? XD que sacrificada me saliste amiga ^^ (yo también consuelo a mi rubio preferido) XD ay ese Sasuke, nomas molesta a nuestro rubio ¬¬ y eres psíquica XD respecto a lo de Hinata._

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__¡no, no llores! U.u yo lloro contigo pues…. Es que aquí entre tú, yo y todos los que estén leyendo esto, le estoy pagando a Naruto para que haga escenas de desnudos… claro que en este capítulo no se vio nada de carne ¿verdad? Pero… XD_

_**Valkiria Natsuki: **__querida amiga mía, paisana de sangre mexicana, eres una de mis lectoras consentidas, te juro que sí, pero si tocas a MI Itachi conocerás mi lado malo ¬¬ y créeme, no te gustara… ¡no es cierto! XD ¿cómo crees? La verdad es que no soy envidiosa ni egoísta, pero Itachi ya está ocupado (cof) *¬* y sobre la personalidad de Neji, pues ya ves, unas chelas encima y hasta el más amargado se hace amoroso XD. No te preocupes mija, yo te compro tus calzonsotes nuevos en el tianguis de por mi casa ^^, no es retorcido que te gusten los putasos ya que así somos los mexicanos XD y ero-sennin no va a castigar a Naruto, bueno, al menos no tan fuerte, y tú tranquila, tu fic esta ya casi terminado XD_

_**Bellrose Jewel: **__¡nuevamente perdón por mi torpeza! Te prometo que no volverá a pasar… u.u por cierto ¡BIENVENIDA AL CLUB DE LAS CHILLONAS SENTIMENTALES ANONIMAS! Luego te doy tu membrecía y un folletito XD con toda la información del CCSA. Tienes que perdonar a Hinata-chan, si, está siendo tontita en este fic pero ya se le quito, un poquito._

_**Hinata-sama198: **__no te preocupes por los reviews ^^, en serio. Si, en eso si me pareció tierno, Naruto es sumamente tierno, sexy y lindo, mil gracias por tu review, y en serio, no te preocupes tanto_

_**Pucca-Usako: **__es el Naruto que todas queremos *¬* o por lo menos, tú y yo queremos un Naruto así. Y gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar TT_TT casi nadie lo hace. Te mando besos y abrazos _

_**Yuuniie Kuran: **__¿Naruto es tuyo de ti? XD ¡eso es claridad y precisión, señores! XD _

_**eLisa : **__¿Qué cómo me atrevo? Pues escribiendo… XD (ok, chiste pésimo) -.-U no quiero que se te estruje tu corazoncito, pero que a cualquiera se le parte el alma con el simple hecho de ver la mirada triste de Naruto_

_**hidan051293: **__me es muy grato saber que mi fic te encanta XD y sobre la sangre de Naruto… pues… como decirlo… SECRETO XD_

_**Gatiinix: **__¡perdóname inner! Yo no quería hacerte llorar, es más, te pongo mi hombro para que te recargues en él T^T. si es cierto inner me matas y no hay más historia y te quedas con las ganas XD (muahaha) y ya sabes que me honraría ser tu sempai, agrégame al msn para mantenernos en más contacto y así te guiare a la luz (ay si no) XD _

_**Hinata-tsuki: **__¡Hinata-tsuki, que bocota OwO! Pero está bien, en cuanto leí tu review lo despedí, pero por favor, no me demandes T^T y si te paso algo con un gorila… a mi me suena a golpes, ¿a quién tengo que golpear? XD _

_**Heero Kusanagi: **__algo me dice que Hinata no sintió nada u.u (respecto al beso) ¡mil gracias por tu review!_

_**Willou: **__¿o sea que en este capítulo te hice bipolar? Primero leías todo con una sonrisa en tus labios y después te hice llorar, ah, se me parte el alma al saber que hago leer a mis lectoras u.u, prefiero saber que lloran de la risa :7 pero en fin, es bueno saber que también puedo conmoverlas un poquito XD y me conformo con que disfrutes los capítulos que quedan, esa sería una gran forma de agradecérmelo ^^_

_**Dark dragon Hades: **__¿quieres ver a Hinata sufrir? ¿La hago sufrir? (muahaha) XD no como crees ¬¬. ¡Y qué hombre! XD perdón por mi estupidez, es que por lo general tengo lector__**a**__s… _

_**Hinataforever: **__¡no llores! Creo que nadie se puede enfadar ante la pura verdad u.u Hinata-chan si la esta regando y bien feo :/_

_**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0**__**: **__no, no es nada convincente XD pero no importa, aun que si te extrañe ¬¬. Pues sí, Naruto se nos va, se nos fue O.O y Sasuke tiene parte de la culpa, pero también Hinata por desidiosa. Y sobre lo de Itachi… comprendo porque quieres encontrar esa vendita pagina web *¬*, ¡aleluya de que nuestro rubio admite que está enamorado de Hinata! XD_

_**Alabdiel: **__me alegre un montón al saber, que a pesar de tus gustos, te leíste mi historia en un ratito, XD haces que me sienta más de lo que soy o merezco, en serio ¡mil gracias por tu review!_

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **__si, Naru se fue T^T todas queremos que se quede. Al rato te masajeo tus manos para que se te quite el hormigueo XD, si… deja a los tortolitos de Sasuke con Sakura, ellos no tienen la culpa (si la tienen ¬¬) cuídate tu también ^^_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **__¡no por favor! Que no te dé nada, porque, aparte de ser culpable de pervertirte, también tendría que cargar con tu muerte y créeme que mi corazoncito de pollo no soportaría saber que un fic causo la muerte de una de mis lectoras consentidas u.u (XD) es que hay que ponerle drama al asunto y dejarlo en suspenso para que ustedes sigan interesadas en este fic y no se aburran tan fácilmente XD y tienes razón, es imposible golpear a Hinata, por más tontita que sea en este fic, es imposible casi pecado golpear a alguien tan tierna como ella XD, yo también soy del equipo Namikaze Uzumaki OwO. No creo que exista esa palabra XD, jajaja, ay estas igual de loca que yo XD jajajaja. Tú tírate y yo te acacho XD. Y ya sabía que mentías a cerca de Naruto, eres igual de pervertida que yo, desde un principio supe de tus intenciones sucias (XP) nunca se me ha pasado por la mente hacer un trió… XD. Neta que te inspiraste con el review y yo con mi respuesta XD ay no, somos locas-pervertidas las dos ^^_

_**Hinata Uchiha: **__¡qué bueno que se entendió! XD, al contrario, yo soy la que esta agradecida porque ustedes me dejen sus agradables, divertidos y conmovedores reviews (snif) T^T ¡me prometí no llorar! XD quizá diga porque Naruto trabaja en esas cosas… o quizá me lleve el secreto a la tumba… (Muahaha) solo yo y mi computadora sabremos los motivos de nuestro rubio _

_**LULYHIME: **__si, esos dos ya están enamorados pero nomas no se sinceran completamente XD y sobre la edad, creo que no lo he mencionado pero ellos tienen la misma edad que en Naruto Shippuden, unos 16-17 años… así que estarían en preparatoria… algo así XD tú no te preocupes por eso, que para la perversión no existen barreras XD jajaja. P.D: yo siempre pongo a Tenten en plan de amiga loca-pervertida XD_

_**Flo: **__¿verdad que sí? Ese Naruto es muy lindo XD y sexy *¬* ¡mil, ocho mil gracias por tu review!_

_**Urara: **__yo no diría que me saque un 10… creo que un 8.5 o 9… pero 10 no, es mucho y aun no lo merezco XD. ¡Qué emoción, ya tengo una fan nueva! Cero autógrafos, por favor XD_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas?**_

_**Y recuerden votar, claro, si quieren XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sempai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 5**

—entonces… ¿es aquí?

—sip.

—_**lover shop**_…

—sip.

—oh, qué demonios, vamos, aquí afuera no conseguiremos nada —dijo Tenten, jalando a Hinata por la muñeca, introduciéndola a la gran empresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La recepción era bastante corriente, piso de mosaico y pulido, ventanas polarizadas y limpias, un enorme escritorio de vidrio en medio del salón, donde una chica de cabellos y ojos azules estaba sentada, tecleando a una velocidad increíble en su computadora, con unos audibles en las orejas y un micrófono conectado a este.

Hinata y Tenten caminaron hacia ella, con la noble intención de pedir direcciones o algo.

—Dis-disculpe… p-podría… —Hyuuga se sentía completamente perdida y avergonzada, no sabía cómo pedir indicaciones.

—Estamos buscando a un rubio de ojos azules —soltó Tenten, sin miramientos, decidida a acabar cuanto antes posible aquella estúpida situación.

—¿rubio ojos azules? Hum… —sus azulados ojos miraron pensativos el techo, su mano derecha roso su barbilla— creo que ya sé de quién me están hablando, claro, ¿tienen cita o…?

—¿no me conoce? Soy Tenten —la morena frunció el ceño, como si estuviese ofendida.

—¿Tenten…? ¿La morena fogosa? ¿Tú eres Tenten? —La cara de la recepcionista era un poema—. ¡¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿17? ¡Eres una niña de hormonas alborotadas! —la acuso, señalándola con su dedo índice.

—disculpe, no sé de qué…

—Eres como una leyenda en este edificio, estuviste con casi medio personal —dijo la mujer, mirándola de mal modo.

—¡no hice nada malo! Además, no sé cuál es el problema, yo pague por los servicios, enójese si no hubiese pagado nada —se defendió Tenten, correspondiendo la mirada de la recepcionista.

—hum… Konan-san —intervino Hinata, que había leído el nombre de la recepcionista, ya que esta llevaba, como en todas las empresas, una credencial—. L-lo q-que pasa es… es que yo… pedí un paquete… de una semana… completa… y… el chico que… me atendió… desapareció ayer y…

—…y vinimos a reclamar, si no sigue atendiendo a mi amiga demandaremos la empresa —completo Tenten, alzo la cara y mostrando una extraña frialdad en sus achocolatados ojos que brillaban desafiantes— ¿Qué dice, Konan-san? —sonrió con maldad.

La recepcionista suspiro derrotada, se masajeo la frente con su mano derecha.

—Bien —murmuro— pero no quiero que hagan escándalos ni nada por el estilo —miro la pantalla de su computadora, buscando algo— el sujeto al que buscan se encuentra en el piso nueve. Tomen el elevador —señalo unas puertas cristalinas, que se encontraban a un par de metros de ellas— ahora largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Tanto Hinata como Tenten asintieron y se dirigieron al elevador.

—¿Qué piso dijo? —susurro Tenten, no queriendo que nadie la escuchara, cosa que era innecesaria, ya que además de ellas dos, solo estaba Konan en ese gran vestíbulo.

—El nueve —respondió Hinata en un susurro.

Tenten presiono el botón de subir y esperaron un par de minutos, hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

—Aquí vamos —comento Hinata, esforzándose en sonreír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ambiente en el elevador era tranquilo, hasta que las chicas llegaron al piso 7, donde se subieron una bola de chicos en tanga de diversos colores, haciendo escándalo y empapados de alguna especie de liquido pegajoso.

—Creo que Hidan se pasó esta vez, mira que echarnos esa cosa babosa —comento un chico de cabello rojizo, que en esos momentos se acariciaba el cabello con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se tocaba el musculoso abdomen, retirando aquella sustancia verdosa.

—Hn —"respondió" un chico rubio, de cabello largo, llegándole a los hombros, una media cola sujetaba parte de su rubia cabellera.

—De todos modos… —el pelirrojo se calló abruptamente al percatarse de la chicas— señoritas —saludo cortes y coquetamente, alzando las cejas y sonriendo de lado— ¿Cuál es el motivo de su encantadora visita a esta humilde empresa? —preguntó con real interés, examinándolas descaradamente, provocando que tanto Hinata como Tenten se sonrojaran por la intensa mirada.

—v-vinimos a… —la morena se obligo a controlar su respiración— vinimos por un chico que huyo de mi amiga —señalo a Hyuuga con un movimiento de cabeza— queremos que la atienda como se debe, o por lo menos, que le devuelva el dinero.

"_P-pero si ni he pagado"_. Pensó Hinata avergonzada.

—¿huyo de ti? —El rubio se metió en la conversación, sus azulados ojos veían a Hinata como si fuese la cosa más curiosa del mundo— debes de ser tremenda como para que alguien de _**lover shop **_huya —comento socarrón.

Hinata se sentía desnuda ante aquellas persistentes y descaradas miradas, en esos momentos la que quería huir era ella, cerró fuertemente los ojos, no queriendo enfrentar la mirada marrón y azulada de aquellos chicos.

—Mejor olvida a ese incompetente y pide mis servicios —dijo el rubio, acercándose lentamente a Hinata, acorralándola en una de las esquinas del transparente elevador.

—¿eh…eh? —Hinata casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar eso.

—Deidara no seas malo, es tan solo una niña —murmuro el pelirrojo, posando su mano derecha en el hombro pegajoso del rubio, deteniéndolo— no creo que quieras ser arrestado por pedófilo.

—hum, yo solo me ofrecí amablemente a reconfortar a esta linda chica, ¿qué tiene eso de malo, Sasori-sempai? Nada, si no me crees pregúntaselo a Itachi.

Hinata se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su ex cuñado. A pesar de que ella ya sabía que Uchiha Itachi trabajaba en _**lover shop**_, ya que Naruto se lo había dicho, para ella aun se le hacía imposible que alguien tan tranquilo y amable como Itachi se dedicara a algo tan… tan…

—Hina-chan —susurro Tenten, sacándola de sus pensamientos— si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, te dará un aire y quedaras con esa fea expresión por el resto de tu vida, y hasta donde yo sé, no es lindo vivir como Sasuke.

Tanto como Sasori y Deidara rieron ante la mención del Uchiha menor.

—¿ustedes conocen a el gran Uchiha Sasuke? —pregunto entre divertido y curioso el rubio.

—por desgracia: si. Fue novio de mi Hina-chan —una mueca de disgusto cruzo la expresión de la morena al recordar cómo había terminado esa dispareja relación.

—aaah… ¿fuiste novia de ese amargado? ¿Tú? Pero si te ves muy dulce y tierna… ¿cómo es que…?

—Déjala, Deidara, no es de tu incumbencia —el elevador se abrió y el pelirrojo casi arrastro del cabello al rubio, sacándolo— algo me dice que nos veremos pronto, cuídense —guiño el ojo y las puertas cristalinas del elevador se cerraron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—eran simpáticos —comento Tenten, saliendo del elevador cuando llegaron al noveno piso— el pelirrojo era realmente sexy, siempre me han gustado así, creo que son exóticos… hum, convenceré a Neji que se tiña el cabello a rojo —sus achocolatados ojos miraban a la nada, con ese brillo de lujuria.

—hum… Tenten-san… yo no… no creo que… es decir… Neji-niisan te ama… pero no creo que… que él… se tiña…

—si, lo sé, es triste, a veces siento que yo soy la que da todo en esta relación, ¿sabes?

"_Abusas físicamente de él, no creo que tú seas la que lo de todo en esa relación"_. Pensó Hinata, que por respeto se guardo sus pensamientos.

—lo que tenemos que averiguar ahora es; ¿dónde está Naruto? Solo sabemos que se encuentra en este piso, pero no sabemos _dónde _exactamente —el semblante de la morena se volvió serio.

—hum… p-podríamos… p-preguntar… p-por su… b-bueno…

—¡no jodas! —grito Tenten, interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a Hinata.

—¿qué pasa?

—¡ya viste a esos sujetos de ahí! —señalo a un puñado de chicos en bóxers, muy apretados a simple vista.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata se dirigieron a donde señalo la morena, sus inocentes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Eso era… ellos estaban…

—Ah —suspiro Tenten, dándose aire con la mano, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada— ya recuerdo porque me hice miembro de _**lover shop**_, aquí pura cosa bella —sus achocolatados ojos se escondieron tras sus parpados— les voy a preguntar su rutina de entrenamiento y su dieta y voy a obligar a Neji a hacerla… para que también este así de bueno…. Es que… ¡ve nomas! No es necesario tocar para confirmar que sus traseros son firmes y duros como rocas… justo como a mí me gustan —comento sin pudor, comenzando a avanzar hacia el grupo de chicos—. Vamos, Hina-chan, olvidémonos de Naruto y Neji, consigamos nuevos novios más sexys… —comenzó a jalar a Hyuuga, arrastrándola.

—Tenten-san… no… no podemos… si Neji-niisan… se llega… sí se entera…

—si tú me delatas te hundes conmigo —amenazo la morena, por un segundo su mirada se volvió fría y distante—… ¡es broma! —Al siguiente segundo regreso a su habitual expresión, sonriendo ampliamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la risa—. Debiste ver tu expresión, no tiene precio —rió divertida—. Honestamente, después de todo lo que sufrí para conseguir que tu primo se me declarara, ¿crees que lo voy a dejar tan fácilmente? Quizá Neji no esté tan sexy como los de aquí pero… pero lo amo, ¿sabes? Y no voy a dejar que la lujuria y el pecado intervengan en esto —por primera vez desde que se conocían, Hinata vio ese brillo especial y serio, del que una vez Neji le conto.

Sonrió tímidamente y poso sus delgadas y pálidas manos en los hombros de su amiga.

—busquemos a Naruto-kun y salgamos de aquí, ¿sí? —pidió en un susurro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—ya buscamos entre esos chicos sexys y hasta en las aguas termales, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Naruto? Konan-san dijo que estaría en este piso, pero comienzo a sospechas que nos mintió cruelmente, solo lo hico para deshacerse de nosotras, ¿no crees?

—es que… esta empresa es enorme… creo que tardaremos horas… los pisos son inmensos… nunca pensé que… unas aguas termales cabrían en una sola planta…

—déjate de las aguas termales, ¡los chicos en ellas! Dios… se veían tan condenadamente bien, el vapor solo le daba un toque más… fogoso… ¡mierda, tengo novio!

—así es… Tenten-san… t-tienes novio… así que debes de… respetarlo…

—oye, solo porque este a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el postre, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata no pudo más y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Hinata-chan? —la mencionada se tenso al reconocer aquella ronca y masculina voz.

—¿Itachi-san? —pregunto incrédula, dándose la vuelta, encarando al Uchiha mayor… y se arrepintió de hacerlo.

El azabache solo tenía una toalla atada a su cintura, su cuerpo estaba mojado, las gotas caían de su largo y sedoso cabello negro, recorriendo su pálido y musculoso cuerpo, perdiéndose debajo de aquella toalla blanca.

Hinata trago saliva con dificultad, eso no era sano para su inocente mente.

—vaya, Itachi-san, te lo tenias bien guardado ¿eh…? —soltó Tenten, dando unos pasos hacia el azabache, posando sus manos en su cintura y examinando sin descaro a Uchiha— según yo, los Uchiha tienen dinero, ¿por qué te estás dedicando a esto? —pregunto, realmente confundida.

—¿quieres la verdad o una mentira? —respondió con otra pregunta, sonriendo tranquilamente ya que no se hallaba nervioso.

—¿Cuál sería la mentira?

—Hum… me dedico a esto porque sé que tengo mucho potencial, cuando hablamos de complacer a las mujeres, tengo una larga lista de clientas y todas se han quedado con ganas de más —"mintió" tranquilamente, cruzando los brazos.

—buena mentira, y más porque eres un Uchiha y todo mundo sabe que los Uchiha son prepotentes… astuto. ¿Y la verdad?

—me aburría en la casa y los estudios son muy insignificantes para mí, ya sé lo que quiero y no me interesa saber más, pero tengo que seguir preparándome para tomar el control de la empresa de mis padres.

—no sé porque, pero siento que me estas mintiendo —le acuso, frunciendo el ceño.

—hn, puede.

—Dis-disculpe… Itachi-san… ¿p-podría…?

—es verdad, Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Itachi centro su atención en Hyuuga.

—Estamos… bus-buscando… —¡ah, mierda! Que difícil era decirle al hermano mayor de tu ex que buscabas a tu actual novio… ese pensamiento hizo que las mejillas de Hinata se calentaran alarmantemente. ¡¿Novio? O sea, sí, Naruto le había dicho que era su novio… pero ¡por una semana! Una semana que estaba a punto de terminar… pero ella… ¿novio?

—¿sí?

Hyuuga cerró sus ojos, no queriendo enfrentar aquellos ojos negros, tan parecidos y a la vez distintos a los de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun termino conmigo —susurro, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—eso lo sé.

—él… decidió que… yo ya no… era lo… suficientemente… buena… para él…

—me imagino.

—así que… yo use… _**lover shop **_para… para mi beneficio…

—¿para darle celos a Sasuke?

Sus perlados ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Ella había utilizado a Naruto… para darle celos a Sasuke?

—…¡no! Yo nunca…

—lo sé, solo quería estar seguro, te conozco, Hinata-chan, sé que no eres capaz de hacerle eso a nadie, ni siquiera a mi ototo.

—muy bien, basta de cursilerías y sentimentalismos… ¿Dónde carajos esta Uzumaki Naruto? —rugió Tenten, fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha mayor.

—hn, ahí —señalo detrás de las chicas.

Ambas voltearon bruscamente. Efectivamente, detrás de ellas, unos metros atrás, se encontraba el rubio, completito. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, muy pegado, entornando sus largas y musculosas piernas, su abdomen estaba al descubierto, solo sus costados estaban ocultos debajo de un chaleco de cuero. En sus hombros descansaba lo que parecía ser un látigo de púas. Tanto en su cuello como en sus muñecas tenía unas cadenas, dándole un toque rudo y erótico. Su rubio cabello estaba brillante a causa de algunas gotas.

—Mendigo —murmuro Tenten, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que de un movimiento sutil se retiraba la poquita saliva que se le había acumulado en la comisura de sus labios—. Esta como quiere ese idiota. Qué envidia Hina-chan —unas dramáticas lágrimas se asomaron en su mirada.

Pero Hinata había ignorado todo, ella simplemente se centraba en el rubio, lo miraba atentamente, como si quisiese comprobar que era él y no una malvada fantasía.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, apretó los puños con rudeza y acumulo todo el aire en sus pulmones.

—¡Naruto-kun…! —grito a los cuatro vientos, desgastándose la voz, sobresaltando a todos, captando la atención de Uzumaki.

Naruto volteo lentamente, no siendo capaz de procesar lo que ocurría, ¿en serio Hinata había gritado? ¿Por qué Hinata estaba en _**lover shop**_? ¿Por qué lo busco…?

—Hinata, que sorpresa, no esperaba…-

—¡TE AMO!

_**¡Hasta aquí! XD**_

_Sé que me retrase un poco en la publicación u.u pero… ¿valió la pena la espera? XD ustedes digan _

_**Ah… como amo a mis hermosas lectoras (os) XD no me importa que más de la mitad quiera saber dónde queda lover shop ni que más de una quiera estrangularme por dejar todos los caps. En sus pensó XP yo sin ustedes me muero… o quedo en coma XD**_

_**Lorss: **__de verdad, Gai no resulto ser un incompetente XD ¡le hayamos su razón de existir en este fic! _

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__no hay que llorar, mejor riamos juntas n_n. ya sé, Tenten ya traumo a la pobre de Hanabi-chan u.u (XD) y vaya que en lo ultimo tienes razón, las escenas de desnudos de Naruto estaban acabando con mi mesada, me ahorre un dinerito en el cap. anterior, pero creo que lo gaste todo en este XD porque yo le tuve que comprar esas ropas de cuero n_n _

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **__cualquiera se traumaría si viera a Neji y a Tenten haciendo sus cosas XD incluso las más pervertidas ¡Gracias por votar!_

_**Tania56: **__si, creo que ya me está gustando cortarlo en la mejor parte… ¿crees que también lo hice en este? XD (muahaha) _

_**Hinata-sama196: **__ya sé, ¿Quién se puede olvidar de semejante hombre *¬*? _

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **__es que Tsunade-sama ocupa a una mujer multiusos como Shizune, XD. OwO, pues yo en lo personal, en cuanto vi que me dejaste review sonreí (como ya es costumbre) y cuando vi el tamaño del review me reí ¡te volviste a inspirar en tu review! Que feliz me haces ^^. Y sí, te coronare como la reina del drama XD. O/O yo no soy tan pervertida como tú, mira que decirme que me toca abajo ¬¬ (XD) aunque te tengo una mala noticia, también soy pobre, ya que pagarle a Naruto me está costando, si no me crees pregúntale a __**Rocio Hyuga**__ XD ¡no importa que estemos locas, así nos queremos! _

_**Ikoki-vampire-love: **__¿Quién te dijo que Hinata terminaría de pervertida con Naruto? (spoiler) XD creo que la gran mayoría odia a Sasuke por lo que le hice a Hina-chan u.u y no le hagas caso a Dark, ¡el chocolate es bueno para la salud! XD por cierto, te quiero contratar como meteoróloga, con eso de que controlas en clima XD solo que no me eches tus rayos, por favor OwO _

_**Helenna 'Uchiha: **__las dejo así de picadas para que ustedes no se aburran tan fácilmente XD. No importa que seas cursi, yo también soy cursi. ¡No, que no te del soponcio, por favor!_

_**Valkiria Natsuki: **__eso sí, Itachi es mucho, MUCHO hombre *¬*. Su belleza hace que cualquiera se quede atontada OwO. Ya te compre tus tangas de hilo dental eh, a ver cuando quedamos y te las doy XD una es rojo pasión XD_

_**Lulyhime: **__¡todas quieren ser clientas de __**lover shop**__! Pervertidas ¬¬ (XD) ya sé, a Hiashi le va a dar un paro cardiaco cuando se entere del nuevo novio de su quería hija XD_

_**HoshitaSweet: **__¡no te preocupes por eso, mientras estés bien yo estoy feliz! Pero honestamente si te extrañe u.u pues yo le iba a decir a Hinata pero creo que en este cap. Ya se vio que si lo quiere XD, de todos modos no creo que se enoje si te lo presto tantito, aunque no seas mala con Naruto XP. _

_**Bellrose Jewell: **__¡te juro que no volveré a olvidarme de ti! Hanabi ya tiene que ir con un psicólogo de por vida a causa de Tenten._

_**Willou: **__jajaja, no es necesario contratar a un detective, con Naruto solo tenemos que decir "rameen" y él aparece por sí solito XD. Ay ese Tenten que esta requeteloca, ¿la aceptaran en algún manicomio? Me da mucho gusto saber qué lloras de felicidad, aun que de todas maneras preferiría que no lloraras, solo sonríe :D. _

_**Alucard19983: **__¡aaah es que lo dejo intrigante para que te emociones XD!_

_**Hinata Uchiha: **__jajaja, me sorprendí mucho al ver que me habías dejado dos reviews XD y ya cuando leí el completo estaba muerta de la risa, ay que distraída eres XD que linda, como tu dijiste UUUPSSS XD. Y si, tienes razón, en el cap. Anterior nos falto la presencia y luz de Naru-chan, espero que en este cap. Hayas quedado conforme XD. Y no me importa, yo no considero que soporto a nadie, yo las amo a todas por igual ^^. Así es, soy de México, ¡arriba la raza! XD luego vamos a los mariachis y por el tequila… (No es cierto, no soy buena bebiendo) XD _

_**Jess Lilith: **__espero que este cap., tampoco que te haya dejado con ganas de más (muahaha) XD _

_**Heero Kusanagi: **__y ahora que Hinata encontró a Naruto… ¿qué pasara? ¿Por qué te hago estas preguntas? ¿Algún día me contestaras? XD ¡mil gracias por tu review! _

_**Gatiinix: **__¡bien recibido ese abrazo y beso de parte de las dos! Dile a tu inner que yo te pago tus clases de idioma para que ahora si la comprendas XD tu compu no tiene la culpa de que yo los deje en suspenso (muahaha) ¡no importa que seas bipolar, yo también lo soy! ¡Inner, no maltrates a mi amiga! ¬¬_

_**eLisa : **__¡ya me imagino la cara que hiciste! XD yo también extrañe a ese rubio y eso de que yo soy la que escribe XD_

_**Hinata-tsuki: **__no, claro que no, ¿Quién está pensando que serias capaz de hacer eso en __**lover shop**__? Nadie XD. No le hagas caso a tu hermano, yo en lo personal, adoro tus reviews, siempre me sacan sonrisas y nunca es demasiado largo, así que mándalo a volar, porque ni escribes mucho ni me aburres. _

_**Alice: **__jaja, o una de dos, o mi fic esta corto o lees rápido… neh, no es cierto, sé que escribo poco XD ¡mil gracias por tu review!_

_**Kataka24: **__dime tú, después de lo que acabas de leer, ¿crees que Naruto esté dispuesto a volver? XD. Gracias, eres la primera que me desea buen inicio de semana T^T (voy a llorar) XD _

_**Okashira Janet: **__¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! U.u (no es reproche) te extrañe T^T. ay ese Naruto… ¿qué pasara ahora?_

_**SARITA UZUMAKI: **__¡pos a dónde te fuiste que no me llevaste! U.u Naruto tiene suerte, saber que cuenta con alguien tan buena como tú que está dispuesta a consolarlo (pervertida XD) y no te preocupes, tus buenas vibras me llegaron y por ahora ando bien de salud… pero sentimentalmente nop T^T. en fin, nunca es molestia para mi contestar tus reviews amiwis OwO_

_**Hinataforever: **__no soy malvada ¬¬ (muahaha) ok si, un poco XD _

_**Bella Scullw: **__tú no te preocupes por eso del review amiga, que yo también andaba sin ganas de nada XD. Yo creo que para todas se nos hice triste el cap. Sin nuestro rubio hermoso *¬*_

_**Natsumi hhr nh: **__¿posesiva eh? XD aunque es comprensible, nadie quisiera compartir a semejante cuerza como lo es Naruto (baba) *¬*_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo: **__¡que linda! OwO ¡mil gracias por tu review!_

_**Anderson: **__es la primera vez que me dicen que mi fic está fino XD gracias por tu fino review XP_

_**Katyy: **__¡que entusiasta! XD me alegra saber que hasta ahora te ha gustado mi fic XP_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenzas, comentarios?**_

_**para más informacion: karurauchiha hotmail. com (todo junto) XD**___


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aaah~ u.u estoy triste T^T ¡no quede en la prepa! Ahora tendré que esperar y me tendré que resignar a escribir y escribir y publicar como loca u.u (huy sí, que sufrida soy XD) Cambiando de tema… ¡niñas y niños! Ya estamos en el día 6 de este loco fic… ¿saben lo que significa? _

_**¡Próximo capítulo es el final!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 6**

—¡no te mueres si usas ropa interior! —grito Hanabi, azotando la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

—¡niña del mal, déjame en paz! Así soy yo y si tienes problemas con eso tendrás que lidiarlos tú sola —se defendió Naruto, que se sujetaba la toalla con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba al marco de la puerta, para no moler a golpes a la pequeña Hanabi—. Mira que ser así no te da derecho a reprocharme nada —sus azulados ojos la fulminaban con la mirada.

—¡estás en mi casa! ¡No puedes andar desnudo en mi casa!

—por el amor de Dios, niña, _no estoy desnudo_ —repitió, esforzándose por calmarse.

—¡claro que lo estas! Esa toalla es lo único que oculta tu lujurioso y pecaminoso cuerpo —lo señalo acusadoramente.

—¿lujurioso y pecaminoso? Ok, eso es todo. Hinata, espero que no estés encariñada con esta niña, porque pronto dejara de existir entre nosotros —el rubio se acerco peligrosamente a la castaña, acorralándola contra la pared.

—ah… ¡auxilio, me quieren violar! —atino a gritar la pequeña Hyuuga, golpeando el amplio y musculoso cuerpo de Naruto, en un intento de apartarlo—. ¡Nee-san, ayúdame!

Hinata suspiro cansadamente, masajeando su frente con ambas manos. La Hyuuga mayor se encontraba en la sala, sentada en uno de los sillones. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que las cosas iban a ser así… neh, de todos modos ella hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Aunque eso no disminuía su vergüenza.

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Hyuuga se sorprendió, ellos no esperaban visitas tan pronto. Algo confundida, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba, Hyuuga Neji. Parado ahí, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Mierda.

—Hinata —hablo lentamente, frunciendo más el ceño—. Ayer, Tenten, regreso muy tarde y estaba toda sonrojada, con un pañuelo en la nariz, serias tan amable de decirme qué fue lo que paso —exigió, entrando al departamento de su prima sin siquiera pedir permiso ni ser invitado.

—yo… b-bueno…

—¡aaah… me van a violar! —se escucho el grito de Hanabi, sorprendiendo a Hinata y enfureciendo más a Neji.

El castaño camino con paso apresurado por el pasillo, paso por la cocina y la sala sin siquiera detenerse, aun con los zapatos puestos. Llego hasta la habitación de su pequeña prima y abrió la puerta de una sola patada, partiéndola e dos.

—¡¿Hanabi? —rugió Neji, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Su mente se bloqueo al ver aquella escena. Hanabi encima de Naruto, estrangulándolo con lo que parecía ser una bufanda, dándole de manotazos en el abdomen.

—Hanabi —hablo lentamente, procurando no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Él me quiere violar —chillo la pequeña, que aun seguía apretando la bufanda, dejando a Naruto sin aire.

—niña… no es por… bajarte el… autoestima pero… de las dos… preferiría echarme… a Hinata… —declaro el rubio con algo de dificultad, ya que la adolescente no dejaba de maltratarlo.

Hinata, que se encontraba parada en medio del pasillo, siendo ocultada por la pared, se sonrojo al escuchar semejante confesión, su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inmensamente feliz?

—Que vulgar eres —dijo Hanabi, dándole una bofetada, dejándole la marca de su mano.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Neji, de repente se sintió tonto, ya que se había alarmado por nada. Sus perlados ojos se dirigieron a su otra prima, pero Hinata ya no estaba ahí.

El teléfono sonó e inmediatamente la ojiperla fue a contestar.

—¿hola? —pregunto tímidamente.

—_¿Hina-chan? _—Era Tenten—. _Oye… ¿está por ahí, Naruto? Es que tengo que hablar con él _—aquello saco de onda a la ojiperla, que solo atino a encoger los hombros.

—s-si… en un… ahorita te lo paso… —algo dudosa, se metió a la habitación de su hermana, observando incrédula lo que pasaba. Hanabi aun seguía ahorcando a Naruto. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y sintió una especie de calor recorrer su interior, alejándose en su corazón. Al parecer esos dos se llevaban muy bien—. Esto… ¿Naruto-kun? —cuando el mencionado la miro, ella sintió como sus piernas se volvían gelatina—. Te habla… Tenten-san…

—¿Tenten? —tanto Naruto como Neji se extrañaron con eso.

El rubio se acerco a Hinata y de un movimiento sutil le quito el teléfono.

—¿si? Si soy yo, ¿qué quieres? —paso al lado de Neji y se perdió por el pasillo, dejando a los tres Hyuuga completamente confundidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata, voy a salir —anuncio Naruto, que ya se encontraba en la puerta, acomodándose los zapatos.

—¿eh…? ¿A d-dónde…?

—tranquila —susurro con esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro— esta vez no me iré a ningún lado —aseguro con voz conciliadora. Abrió la puerta lentamente y salió.

—¿Naruto-niisan ya se fue? —pregunto Hanabi, recargada en el sillón de la sala.

—si.

—eso significa que podemos hablar de él.

—¿qué quieres hablar de él? —por alguna razón, las alertas de Hinata se activaron, como si ya estuviese preparada para cualquier enfrentamiento con su hermana. La miro fijamente, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la menor.

—yo… ayer cuando llegaste… en la noche… —se sonrojo un poco, estaba molesta, no, estaba frustrada. Ella nunca tartamudeaba, pero, por alguna razón, no sabía que decir o pensar acerca de Naruto y su hermana—. No me agrado —concluyo, frunciendo las cejas— es decir, ya me había acostumbrado a tu relación con Sasuke-san… y créeme que me sentí muy aliviada cuando me dijiste que ya habían terminado pero… no sé… no dejo de pensar que… algo anda mal… tú y yo no tenemos secretos, ¿verdad? —sus perlados ojos buscaron los otros, mirándolos anhelantes y preocupados—. No quiero que él… ni nadie… cambie eso y… ¡ajh! No me agrada —desvió la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada y expuesta.

—Hanabi-chan… ¿podría ser que tú…? —dejo la pregunta al aire.

—¿eh?

—¿…estés celosa de Naruto-kun?

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! No hay manera de que… —un par de mechones cayeron sobre su aniñado rostro, ocultando su sonrojo—. No son celos —contesto ya más tranquila— tengo miedo —alzo la mirada, mostrando unas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos—. Cuando llegaste ayer… vi esa expresión… que solo tenias cuando veías a Sasuke-san… como si de verdad fueses feliz… —volvió a inclinar la cabeza, protegiéndose en su castaña cabellera—. No me molesta que seas feliz, pero… no quiero perderte —nadie era capaz de entender el vergonzoso sentimiento que se apodero del pequeño cuerpo de Hanabi, para ella era muy difícil expresar sus emociones tan abiertamente y decir algo tan… embarazoso como eso….

Hinata se conmovió por aquella declaración de su hermanita, acorto la distancia entre ellas, con la noble intención de abrazarla. Ya la iba a rodear con sus delgados y pálidos brazos cuando…

—¿eh? ¿Interrumpo algo? —Llego Naruto, observando extrañado la conmovedora escena típica de telenovela—. Lo siento, solo vine por mi celular —camino despacio, pasando de largo, rozando a Hinata. Se perdió por el otro pasillo donde se comunicaban todas las habitaciones. Cuando las hermana Hyuuga lo vieron ya llevaba puesto los audibles de su aparato—. Hinata, regresare tarde, no me esperes a la comida… ni a la cena —anuncio y volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

—¿Naruto-niisan es tu novio? —pregunto Hanabi, que seguía viendo la puerta, como si esperase que el rubio entrara por esta, otra vez.

—b-bueno… s-si…

—Es extraño —sus perlados ojos miraron a la mayor— nunca supe de él, ¿es de otra escuela?

—es… un alumno transferido…

—pero… no parece inteligente… al contrario, es todo un idiota, estoy completamente segura de eso.

—s-solo p-porque su actitud… sea muy infantil… e-eso no te… da derecho… de clasificarlo…

—de todos modos, no dejo de pensar en que te puedes conseguir algo mejor.

Hinata sonrió imperceptiblemente y abrazo a su hermana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche y ni rastros del rubio. Hanabi ya se había ido a dormir, dejando sola a Hinata. La pobre no se quería despegar del teléfono ni de la puerta, estaba esperando alguna señal, algo para comprobar que Naruto aun seguía vivo y que planeaba regresar.

Una opresión se adueño de su pecho, frunció ligeramente las cejas el sentir esa molesta punzada. Ella lo sabía, hoy era su última noche con Naruto, porque mañana se iría. Su vista se nublo a causa de las lágrimas, suspiro pausadamente y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la humedad bañara sus mejillas. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo y sus pulmones quemaban. Con algo de torpeza consiguió sentarse, abrazando sus piernas.

Tan sumergida estaba en su depresión que no escucho como la puerta se abría y cerrada, ni como los pasos se acercaban apresurados por el pasillo hasta detenerse donde estaba ella.

—¿Hinata? —susurro Naruto, con la voz ronca. Se agacho, hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas, observando detenidamente aquellos perlados ojos, inundados en lágrimas—. ¿Por qué estas triste? —acerco su mano al rostro de la ojiperla, retirando un poco de la humedad acumulada en las pálidas mejillas.

—Yo… no quiero… que te vayas… —contesto con algo de dificultad, hipando y estremeciéndose.

—no me voy a ir a ningún lado, tontita, estoy aquí ¿ves? —a pesar de que se hizo el tonto, bien supo de qué hablaba la ojiperla.

Naruto se acerco otro poco a Hinata, mirándola intensamente, recordando aquella vez cuando le confesó algo loco a Hyuuga. _"Tus expresiones tristes hacen que me excite"_. En ese momento Naruto había dicho eso para animar a la ojiperla, eso la sabía, él no era tan pervertido como ero-sennin, pero ahora que miraba atentamente los aguados ojos de Hinata, su labio inferior temblando, su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada sollozo, realmente que se sintió… _raro_.

Lentamente apoyo sus manos sobre las rodillas de Hyuuga, separándolas suavemente, sin querer asustarla. Se acerco otro poco, sin perder el contacto visual. Estaba atrapado, lo sabía.

—Hinata… no me provoques —murmuro, sintiendo como toda su piel se calentaba. Cerró los ojos y acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, pegando su frente con la contraria. El cambio de temperatura le produjo un exquisito estremecimiento que recorrió toda su columna. Su piel caliente con la fría de Hinata, sí, era una buena combinación.

Sus manos no pudieron mantenerse quietas, comenzaron a recorrer el menudo cuerpo de la ojiperla. Sus brazos, calentándolos con su simple tacto, ciñéndose en su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo, aventurándose hacia abajo, acariciando sus caderas, apretándolas suavemente, pasando a las piernas, enredándose en los muslos. Cuando llego a las pantorrillas, jalo de estas, obligando a Hinata acostarse en el frio piso del pasillo. Sus traviesas manos volvieron hacia arriba, entrelazando dedos con los contrarios.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi —jadeo Naruto, su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente— siempre he querido tenerte _así_ debajo de mí, completamente a mi merced… —en ningún momento sus azulados ojos se separaron de los perlados—. Hinata… quiero oír tu voz… —al estar encima de Hyuuga, sintió como el cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿Qué…? —Hinata iba a protestar, pero las palabras quedaron en sus labios ya que Naruto la beso de la nada.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa. Los carnosos y hambrientos labios de Naruto se movían insistentes sobre los suyos, hasta que algo indecisa, entreabrió sus labios, permitiendo el paso de aquella traviesa lengua. Todo fue explosivo y rápido. La lengua de Naruto recorría cada rincón, arrebatándole el aliento a Hinata, sus dientes chocaban por la rudeza del beso. Hyuuga sintió como algo resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, era saliva. Naruto se separo lentamente de ella, jadeando, mezclando su respiración con la contraria. Observo aquel hilillo de saliva que bajaba lentamente por el mentón de la ojiperla. Hinata se estremeció por la insistente mirada, estaba a punto de decir algo pero su voz se vio interrumpida por un gemido; Naruto estaba lamiendo su mentón, bajando por su cuello, donde comenzó a morder y besar.

Las delgadas manos de la ojiperla se aferraron a la amplia espalda del rubio, mientras que trataba con todas sus fuerzas controlar su respiración. Sentía claramente como su pecho chocaba con el abdomen de Naruto, y esto, de alguna manera, la alteraba más. Sentir a Naruto tan cerca, después de lo que paso ayer, después de todo lo que había sentido en la semana…

—Hinata —el rubio le hablo en la oreja, mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo, escuchando con suficiencia como la ojiperla soltaba un suspiro—. Estas distraída… no me gusta —suspiro.

Todo el cuerpo de Hyuuga temblaba y vibraba, todo ardía, su mente estaba en llamas y ella no podía hacer nada, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sentía sus mejillas encendidas, pero no era de pudor o vergüenza. Un hormigueo en el vientre le causaba entre molestia y placer, ella quería cerrar fuertemente las piernas, pero el cuerpo de Naruto se lo impedía.

De un momento a otro, Naruto la había movido de posición. El rubio se había incorporado y se llevo a Hinata con él. La acorralo contra la pared y se pego completamente a su débil cuerpo, abrumando aun más a Hinata. Las manos del ojiazul recorrieron las largas y esbeltas piernas, alzándolas, obligando a la ojiperla aferrarse a él. Naruto sonrió con prepotencia. Acomodo lo mejor que pudo a Hinata, y con pasos torpes se encamino a la habitación de la chica.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, algo desesperado. Sin nada de delicadeza, tumbo a Hinata sobre la cama. Ya estaba a punto de unírsele cuando…

—¿nee-san… Naruto-niisan? —

…la adormilada voz de Hanabi mato la pasión.

—¡¿Hanabi-chan? —ahora sí que el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Hinata era por vergüenza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hasta aquí! XD**_

_A puesto a que más de una quiere matarme por cortarlo así XD pero con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿aun no se han acostumbrado? No sé porque se quejan ¬¬ (XD)_

_**Okashira Janet: **__en eso tienes razón, pero la pobre se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento XD y… ¿quién dijo que Itachi no va a tener un papel más activo? Te lo diría pero eso sería spoiler… mejor espera hasta el cap. que viene_

_**Alucard19983: **__espero que tus deducciones no hayan sido tan erróneas XD _

_**Rociio Uzumaki: **__me da gusto saber que mi humilde forma de narrar las cosas te produzca emociones ^^. Yo creo que cualquiera quisiera ser Hinata *¬* y no te preocupes por lo ultimo n_n_

_**Hinata-tsuki: **__hola XD. Me alegra saber que el cap. anterior te haya causado gracia XD de verdad que me costo. La frase que uso Tenten fue una que de la nada una amiga uso, yo la modifique y ahora la usamos a diario XD ya ves…. No quiero matarte de risa, ¿luego que hago sin tus dulces comentarios? :D. Por cierto, que aprovechada resultaste eh ¬¬ solo quieres ir a __**lover shop **__para abusar de los nobles trabajadores (XD). _

_**Heero Kusanagi: **__creo que en este cap. no te pudo resolver nada de tus anteriores preguntas n_nU, lo siento por eso. En el próximo capitulo habrán unas que otras sorpresas XD._

_**Hinata-sama198: **__jajaja, ¡que no te de nada! XD jajaja. Me cae que estuviste más preocupada por Naruto que por la pobre Hinata jajaja XD, ¡pécora!_

_**Jess Lilith: **__¡sí, soy mala (muahaha)! XD me encanta hacer sufrir a mis lectoras… no la verdad es que no n_n _

_**Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara: **__tú dime, el desenlace termino como el de aquí XD. ¡WIII me gane otro lector! ¿Dónde lo recojo? XD ¿a no es premio? XP_

_**Ragheyra: **__si, casi nadie se esperaba ese grito de Hinata. Y no es que yo describa de forma sexy a Itachi, él nació así *¬*. Lamento informarte que no podre atropellar a Sasuke en este fic, :/ el juez no me dejo XD_

_**Femtopic: **__¿de verdad me gane tu admiración? Aw OwO que feliz soy n_n. ¡Mil, ocho mil gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar review!_

_**Valkiria Natsuki: **__ya fui al hospital donde te dejaron internada, le dije a la enfermera a cargo que te diera la dirección de __**lover shop**__, espero que te haya llegado, si no te llego fue porque la muy perra se la agandallo XD jajaja, espero que con este encuentro de Naruto y Hinata tu salud no haya empeorado en nada _

_**: **__es que esa Tenten hace reír a cualquiera en este fic XD. Es bueno saber que no te esperabas lo último, porque para mí significa que no soy tan predecible y monótona como yo pensaba. XD_

_**Bellrose Jewel: **__¡perezosa! XD, digamos que nuestro rubio tenía que atender unos business y por eso necesitaba el látigo XD, espero que mi toallita te haya llegado, para que te limpies tu salivita XD_

_**Helenna 'Uchiha: **__qué bueno que no te dio el soponcio, es que a mi tío… XD (eso es otro cuento). Lo siento, ya dije que me llevare la dirección de __**lover shop **__a la tumba (muahaha), pues con alguien como Itachi no es necesario esforzarse, él es hermoso y sexy por naturaleza, de todos modos te mando una servilleta para que te limpies tu baba XD_

_**Dark dragon Hades: **__hola. Es que era necesario cortarlo en esa frase XD. Tiempo sin saber de ti eh compadre ¬¬ (XD)_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo: **__lamento decirte que en este fic no se verá nada de ShikaTema, porque apenas y mencione a Shikamaru, pero si tanto quieres uno, te juro que hare un fic de ellos dos y te lo dedicare a ti XD _

_**Gatiinix: **__Inner, deja de molestar a mi pupila (XD) si no fuese por ella, yo ahorita estaría en una bóveda de Rusia ¬¬ (XD). Tienes razón, el final que describiste es típico de novela de televisa y tv azteca XD jajaja. Y dile a tu Inner que la estoy esperando, con barrio y todo, un tiro ¬¬ (XD) arra pues, déjate venir inner_

_**eLisa : **__como me sentí culpable de que sufrieras un derrame nasal, yo personalmente me ofrecí como donadora de sangre XD. Ya sé, mendiga Hinata ¬¬ mira que tener a Naruto para ella sola *¬*. Y sí, Tenten tiene historial y todo XD._

_**SARITA UZUMAKI:**__ amiwis, ¿Cómo está eso de que eres lanzada? O.O canija XD. ¿También escuchas la "z"? es una de mis estaciones favoritas… aunque ya me hice mas de los 40 principales XD. Gracias por desearme un Itachi para mi solita XD, ¡te quiero amiwis!_

_**Alabdiel: **__perdóname hombre, jajaja, ¿Cómo que descripción lujuriosa? Jajaja te juro que me mataste con eso jajaja XD. Pues de Konan no sabrás más, pero si te gusta Hinata te prometo que en el cap. que viene no vas a tener nada de quejas XD. Neta que ero-sennin estaría orgulloso de Tenten, ¡buena esa del ichaicha fem! jajaja XD _

_**Urara: lover shop **__sí existe… en algún lugar de mi imaginación… XD (muahaha) lamento romper tus ilusiones pero no dejare que nadie contrate los servicios de mi Itachi ¬¬. Con que tú también eres pervertida como Tenten eh… ¡pécora, hija de la lujuria y el placer! XD jajaja tú no te preocupes por tus incoherencias, a mí me encantan n_n_

_**Lorss: **__¡no tengas miedo! Aquí estoy yo :P_

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **__yo te presto un balde para que juntes toda tu baba XD y te compro una camisa nueva XD, lamento informarte que los servicios de Sasori ya los aparto __**Bella Scullw **__XD pero te hare una cita dentro de un mes_

_**Kenniana: **__mi fic no es tan fenomenal O/O pero me es muy gratificante que hasta ahora no te haya aburrido ningún capitulo n_n. y estoy muy feliz al saber que te me unes XD por mi parte te recibo de brazos abiertos. _

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__¿ese TE AMO ya te lo sabías? ¿Quién fue el maldito que te lo conto? ¬¬ jajaja la verdad es que de cierta manera pude ser muy predecible dado la situación y el momento ¿verdad? Pero… aun así es impactante XD. Es mejor resignarse con Tenten, lo loca nadie se lo va a quitar en este fic XD, pobre Neji u.u Hinata ya gano un premio por su paciencia hacia la morena. Por cierto, estoy en la ruina, Naruto me está costando mucho X(, pero vale la pena _

_**Yuuniie Kuran: **__jajaja que bipolar review XD jajaja ¡lujuriosa! Jajaja_

_**Kurousagii: **__¡para la próxima no te estés desvelando, no quiero que me eches la culpa de tus ojeras por no dormir bien! ¬¬ (XD) te iba a preguntar, ¿la palabra genealozo existe? XD pero suena chido XP, si lo que buscas son escenas censuradas no te hubieses metido aquí, así que desde ahorita te aviso… no leas el capitulo que viene XD será de pura desnudes y cosas eróticas (spoiler) XD. Pervertida, solo quieres a Deidara en tanga XD jajaja_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **__¡auxilio, me quieren matar! XD, obviamente no te quiero matar de ninguna forma, tontita, ya te dije que si tú te mueres mi corazoncito de pollo de deprime y se arruga lentamente, con el paso del tiempo moriré de tristeza y lo último que mis ojos verán será este review u.u (música de violín al fondo) XD jajaja, luego te doy una foto que le tome a Naruto usando esa ropa XD jajaja, de verdad que espero poder estar en contacto contigo amiga loca y pervertida XD_

_**Willou: **__no te preocupes, yo sé lo que es tener primos amorosos que no te sueltan por nada del mundo y los quiero, además, la familia es primero n_n ay esa Tenten, entre que la amamos y no la soportamos XD, y si te quedaste con más ganas de Itachi, no te preocupes, habrá más de él *¬*_

_**Hinata Uchiha: **__todos los integrantes de __**lover shop **__tiene que ser sexys *¬*. Me alegra saber que mi fic te animara un poco, te juro que sentí una calidez en mi pecho al saber eso, porque últimamente tampoco me ha ido muy bien que digamos n_nU con decirte que casi me atropella una moto XD, pero luego vamos por unos tequilas para olvidar nuestras penas comadre XD y a bailar con los charros XP _

_**Eliara Adsgar: **__ya te había agradecido por un prívate mesage pero lo vuelvo a hacer ^^_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas?**_

_Ok, hijos de la lujuria y el pecado aquí unos avisos: _

_El poll en mi perfil ya lo cerré, la mayoría quiso algo más dulce y tierno (lleno de miel) así que… así será el lemmon._

_Bueno, como ya dije al principio, el próximo capítulo es el final de este fic y no me quiero poner emotiva ni sentimental, pero si quiero decirles a todos que lo han seguido constantemente ¡MIL GRACIAS!_

_Y un pequeño favor, les voy a pedir a todas un poco de paciencia, nunca he escrito un lemmon, así que quiero trabajar en este a fondo para que no quede tan mediocre, por eso les digo que no publicare hasta la semana que viene ¿ok? _

_Para más información: __**karurauchiha() hotmail . com **(todo junto y obviamente con el arroba)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya ni disculpas pido por mi enorme demora, porque sé que no me las merezco u.u pero lo prometido es deuda así que… aquí esta :) _

_PD: recuerden de que es mi primer lemmon y que nunca quise hacer uno, así que si salió horrible pues… ni modo XD _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 7 **

Hinata acababa de salirse del baño, solo una blanca toalla cubría su cuerpo húmedo. Con su mano derecha acaricio su largo, sedoso y mojado cabello. Sus perlados ojos vieron el cambio de color, siempre pasaba eso, siempre que se mojaba el cabello, este mostraba unos brillos azulados. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Eran las 6:15 am, tanto Hanabi como Naruto seguían dormidos, su hermana en su respectiva habitación y Naruto en la sala, Hanabi lo encadeno al sofá después de que lo descubrió anoche, queriéndose "echar" a su querida, tierna y virginal hermana mayor.

Se metió a su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido. Sintió un agradable hormigueo en la planta de sus pies cuando estos hicieron contacto con la alfombra. Una risa fresca se escapo de sus labios, y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió mejor.

—tu risa es realmente hermosa, Hinata —susurro Naruto detrás de ella. Cuando el caliente aliento del rubio choco contra su nuca, se estremeció violentamente, la imagen del pasillo regreso a su mente de golpe, sonrojándose alarmantemente.

—p-pensé que… Hanabi-chan t-te…

—¿me había encadenado al maldito sofá? Pues… sí, lo hizo. Pero ¿sabes? En _**lover shop**_ no solo te enseñan como complacer y seducir a las mujeres —los perlados ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir las manos del rubio recorrer sus brazos—. También nos enseñan a defendernos y escapar de cosas como jaulas, esposas, cadenas… ya sabes, lo básico.

"_Básico en qué"_. La inocente imaginación de Hinata no entendía a qué se refería el rubio y estaba segura que ni quería saberlo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cuando las manos de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer su vientre plano, trazando círculos imaginarios encima de la húmeda toalla.

—¿d-de… de qué…? —su pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire por breves segundos, segundos en lo que Naruto rio por la inocencia de la ojiperla.

—veras… nos comenzaron a enseñar eso después de una desagradable escena que tuvo que vivir Itachi-senpai. La mujer que solicito sus servicios se quedo… ¿enamorada? No, extasiada por los dotes de senpai, así que decidió _conservarlo_.

—¿con-conservarlo? ¿Cómo si fuese un animal?

—sip, lo esposo a la cama, además de que le obligo a usar una pulsera con detector y toda la cosa. Itachi-senpai estuvo desaparecido por una semana completa, fue muy gracioso.

La ojiperla casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¡¿en qué sentido puede ser gracioso eso?

—y… ¿y cómo… escapo…Itachi-san?

—Pues… con sexo —respondió con simpleza, ignorando el tremendo impacto que, dicha respuesta, causo en Hinata—. La mujer lo desencadeno para poder hacer la postura del misionero, y él estaba a punto de… bueno, estaba haciendo lo suyo, pero en vez de darle placer la tumbo sobre la cama, tomo una sabana y huyo. Desde entonces es básico y necesario saber defenderse y saber liberarse de esa clase de cosas.

Hinata prefirió guardar silencio, ya que no sabía qué decir. Las manos de Naruto seguían trazando figuras imaginarias.

—Na-Naruto-kun —gimió Hinata, las manos canela comenzaban a descender, aventurándose debajo de la toalla, rozando sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo se tenso.

—Hinata —Naruto recargo su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la ojiperla. Inhalo lentamente, llenando sus pulmones del dulce champú mezclado con el olor corporal de la chica. Se sintió extasiado, era demasiado dulce. Soltó lentamente el aire por la nariz, acariciando la piel desnuda—. Eres tan hermosa… duele —murmuro, acariciando los delgados y pálidos brazos de Hyuuga— me duele verte… siento que mi corazón va a explotar… —comenzó a besar tiernamente el cuello que tan sugerente se le exponía— pero no me importa ser masoquista… si eso significa que… puedo permanecer a tu lado… —su nariz rozo la oreja derecha.

Hinata se estaba perdiendo, las palabras dulces de Naruto, sus gestos y acciones. Todo la estaba llevando a un profundo acantilado, y ella ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero una chispa de lucidez cruzo por su mente. Aun tenían cosas que discutir.

—N…Naruto-kun —susurro entrecortadamente, separándose del rubio—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Mierda —esas palabras eran la perdición.

—n-no es… l-lo que… pi-piensas… —ella intentaba explicarse correctamente, pero las malditas mariposas, que habían despertado con el tacto de Uzumaki, no dejaban de revolotear por todo su ser—. Yo… yo quiero decirte… que lo… lo que paso en… _**lover shop**_… no fue… no fue mentira… y… —sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada nublada a causa de las lágrimas, el corazón latiéndole a mil por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, las mariposas en su garganta, el nudo en su estomago. Ningún factor hacia favorable aquella vergonzosa situación, pero ella tenía que decirlo, sino se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, de eso estaba segura—. Yo… yo realmente… t-te… te amo —cerro fuertemente los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

—En ningún momento dije que dudara de tus sentimientos… claro que tampoco dije otra cosa respecto a eso —menciono Naruto, haciendo una expresión de seriedad, nada propia de él.

—p-pero… d-después de… de lo de _**lover shop**_… t-tú… y-yo… p-pensé… que…

—admito que mi actitud no fue la correcta, Hinata, pero… ¿qué querías que pensara? Después de que gritaste esa tremenda confesión te desmayaste —hizo una pausa, sonriendo divertido a causa del recuerdo—. Despertaste cuando estábamos en casa de tu primo, justo cuando él estaba regañando a Tenten. Estabas toda aturdida entre mis brazos, pero como no volviste a mencionarlo pensé que te arrepentías de haberlo dicho, por esa razón no volví a tocar el tema, Hina-chan, no quería incomodarte —sus fuertes brazos rodearon el menudo cuerpo de la ojiperla, calentándolo y confortándolo—. Después paso lo de tu hermana, ella no me permitió acercarme a ti, simplemente un hubo tiempo de hablar.

—p-pero… ayer… tú y yo… estuvimos a solas… y no… dijiste nada…

—Honestamente, ayer en lo único que pensaba era en hacerte el amor, Hinata —sus azulados ojos ardían en pasión, pero Hinata no pudo apreciar esa llama—. De hecho… _aun quiero hacerlo _—el aliento de Naruto choco contra la oreja de Hinata, estremeciéndola. Su caliente lengua comenzó a recorrer desde el lóbulo hasta su mejilla.

Ella quería ceder ante las lujuriosas sensaciones que Naruto le producía.

—_¡maldito bastardo, pervertido, usurpador, lujurioso y teñido! _—el aura asesina de Hanabi atravesó las paredes del pasillo, llegando a la habitación de Hinata. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció al escuchar a la menor. Sus pasos resonaban por las paredes. Un fuerte golpe se escucho en algún lugar y lo último que Hinata sintió fueron los brazos de Naruto—. ¡Maldito aprovechado! Mira que meterte en el cuarto de mi hermana y seducirla para hacer las cochinadas que Neji-niisan y Tenten-san hacen… ¡no dejare que le quites la pureza a mi hermana y menos en mi casa!

—No, Hanabi-chan… d-déjame explicarte… —Hinata quería intervenir, pero la fulminante mirada de su pequeña hermana la asusto.

—nee-san, creo que deberías irte —murmuro entre dientes, apretando los puños. Sus perlados ojos no dejaban de ver a Naruto.

Un estremecimiento recorrió toda la columna de Hinata, con pasos torpes de salió de su habitación, aun en toalla. Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero la pequeña Hyuuga le impedía el paso.

—tenemos que hablar.

"_Mierda"_. Los azulados ojos de Naruto rodaron fastidiados.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres con mi nee-san pero… no permitiré que le hagas daño —sus ojos demostraban determinación, al igual que las arrugas de su frente—. A pesar de que no estuve aquí cuando Sasuke-san termino con mi nee-san, sé que ella sufrió, porque Tenten-san me hablaba todas las noches, reportándome su condición. Yo hubiese querido estar con ella, pero la salud de mi padre era mi prioridad, así que no pude hacer nada. Pero ahora si puedo —hizo una pausa, sumergida en sus pensamientos—. A lo que quiero llegar es… no permitiré que le hagas daño.

—¿Quién dijo que le haría daño? —Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de fruncir las cejas—. Tú no sabes nada, pero, Hinata se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, ¡voy a renunciar a mi trabajo por ella!

—¡no le eches la culpa a mi nee-san!

—¡no le estoy echando la culpa, niña! En mi trabajo no se nos permite enamorarnos de nuestros clientes.

—que estupidez, ¿cómo puedo saber que no me estas mintiendo? Eso que me dices suena muy salido de telenovela…

—sé que suena estúpido y muy chafa pero… créeme, es así.

—¿en qué trabajas?

—soy gigoló.

—…

—…

—… —los perlados ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus cejas casi tocaban la raíz del castaño cabello, su boca formo una gran y perfecta "O", parecía que su mandíbula se desencajaría. A Naruto le entraron ganas de sostenerla para evitar alguna escena dramática—. No mames —soltó sin pensarlo, sus piernas le fallaron, se cayó, amortiguando el impacto con la palma de sus manos, además de la afelpada alfombra—. ¿Cuál es el problema de mi nee-san? Primero se consigue un perro de novio —Kiba— después comienza a salir con el emo vengador —Sasuke— y ahora sale con un maldito gigoló pervertido —Naruto— Hinata sí que tiene un problema —con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos comenzó a masajearse la frente. Aun no podía creerlo. ¿Quién diría que Hinata se conseguiría novios así? Con lo tímida que se ve—. De todos modos, no entiendo, ¿por qué vas a renunciar a tu trabajo de putito barato? —Hanabi se acomodo mejor, cruzando las piernas y volteando hacia arriba, para mirar directamente los azulados ojos que la fulminaban constantemente.

—no te metas con mi honorable trabajo, no sabes la razón de por qué me metí, además no hago muchas cosas, de hecho, ¡no he hecho nada! Tu hermana es mi primera clienta y ella no ha querido usar todo mi potencial —se cruzo de brazos, esa conversación lo estaba cansando, además de que rayaba en lo absurdo—. En fin, voy a renunciar porque… creo que me he enamorado de Hinata, y en mi trabajo no se nos está permitido enamorarse de las clientas. Si enamoro a tu hermana y permanezco trabajando… se causarían problemas y no quiero que Hinata se vea involucrada en eso. Ella es demasiado tierna y pura, no debe de ver el lado malo de _**lover shop**_.

Hanabi permaneció callada, sus ojos miraron atentos a Naruto, en busca de alguna señal de mentira o burla, pero sus expresiones y sus ojos eran verdaderos. En verdad sentía lo que decía, de cierta manera, hasta ella se sintió conmovida por las nobles acciones del rubio.

—como sea —se incorporo lentamente. Con ambas manos se sacudió las rodillas y se acomodo el pijama— no eres tan malo como aparentas ser, de hecho, eres bastante cursi —sus perlados ojos se dirigieron al pasillo, que permanecía en penumbras.

—tú… maldita niña…

—Acepto —dijo Hanabi, interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a Naruto.

—¿eh…?

—de todos los novios que mi nee-san ha tenido, eres el que más me ha agradado. Te estoy aceptando —sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—¿debo sentirme honrado oh…?

—maldito, ¡¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí decir algo tan vergonzoso como esto? Cambie de opinión, no te aceptare nunca —con pasos apresurados, la pequeña Hyuuga se dirigió a la puerta, con la intención de salir corriendo por el pasillo, pero los brazos canela de Naruto la detuvieron, abrazándola por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

—gracias, Hanabi-_chan_, de verdad estoy feliz al saber que tengo tu aprobación, prometo que tu hermana no sufrirá conmigo —la soltó lentamente, y Hanabi volvió a caerse al no tener punto de soporte.

Naruto acaricio suavemente los castaños cabellos, revolviéndolos con afecto, sonrió con ternura y salió de la habitación de Hinata, desapareció en las penumbras que reinaban por el pasillo, no siendo consciente del enorme sonrojo que cubría todo el rostro de la castaña, además de la sonrisa satisfactoria que se había adueñado de sus delgados labios.

—Naruto-niisan… eres un idiota —cerro los ojos y se volvió a incorporar, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Lentamente se encamino a su habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, preparando pan francés, aun seguía en toalla. Su cabello ya se encontraba casi seco. El teléfono sonó y antes de que ella pudiese contestar, Naruto le gano.

—¿diga? —Los azulados ojos buscaron a las perlas de Hinata, mirándolas con afecto— sí, él habla —Naruto se mordió el labio inferior suavemente— ¿ahora? Si, supongo que tengo tiempo pero… ¿no crees que…? —otra pausa— si, si, ya lo sé, nunca se me ha quitado de la mente, tsk… que insoportable eres, ero-sennin —el rubio aparto un poco el teléfono de su oreja, al parecer le estaban gritando— si, si, no grites, te puede dar otro paro —soltó una fresca carcajada que termino tan pronto inicio— ¡no esa clase de _paro_, viejo pervertido! Tsk… ahora entiendo porque mi papá se queja de ti… cielos… —alzo una ceja, algo incrédulo— de todos modos… eso no tiene que ver conmigo… ¿Qué…? ¿En qué sentido puede ser mi culpa? —Otra tortuosa pausa— eso díselo a Itachi-senpai… viejo, ahora mismo voy, no te acongojes… —colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro, se masajeo la frente—. Hinata, si no es mucho pedir… ¿podrías acompañarme a _**lover shop**_?

—¿eh? P-por su-supuesto q-que s-si… Na-Naruto-kun… p-pero a-antes de-deberías… a…atender… y-yo… esto… t-tu… —con manos temblorosas, Hinata apunto el bulto que estaba notable en la entrepierna de Naruto.

Los azulados ojos siguieron las manos, observando sin ninguna emoción en especial _aquello_.

—oh vaya, supongo que fue por lo que estábamos haciendo antes —se mordió la lengua de manera infantil—. Qué pena contigo, tener que ver a Kyubi-chan despierto a estas horas.

—¿Kyubi…-chan?

—sí, así le puse, es que me da cosa referirme a _él_ por el otro modo, se me hace asqueroso —un escalofrió atravesó todo el cuerpo de Naruto, en señal de desagrado—. Por más que mis padres y mis maestros me decían que era un pene… no sé, ¿a poco no da cosa llamarlo así?

La cara de Hinata era un poema, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus piernas temblaban, todo su ser se iba a colapsar. Ella siempre había sido tímida y más sobre _esa _clase de temas.

—Bueno, creo que me daré una ducha fría —sonrió con ternura— y tú deberías cambiarte, aunque no creo que a los de _**lover shop**_ les moleste que vayas _así_ —ronroneo seductoramente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya bañados, cambiados y con el estomago lleno, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban a las afueras de _**lover shop**_. Hinata al ver el gran edificio, con ventanas de crista, polarizadas, inevitablemente recordó su primera ida a ese lugar. Los cuerpos desnudos y húmedos. Las palabras morbosas de Tenten, el comportamiento coqueto de los empleados su plática con Uchiha Itachi, y sobre todo, la vergonzosa declaración de amor hacia Naruto. Era imposible creer que todos esos acontecimientos transcurrieran en tan solo un día.

—Bueno —Naruto soltó todo el aire de golpe, como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo— vamos —tomo la mano de Hinata con suma delicadeza, entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió dulcemente. Por su parte, Hinata ahora estaba más calmada, como si el tacto de Naruto hubiese terminado con todos sus problemas.

Lentamente entraron en la empresa, con las manos unidas y sus corazones latiendo sincronizados.

**Fin **

_Bien, quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron este fic, sobre todo a mi mejor amiga de este lugar, __**Bella Scullw**__ por todo su…_

_Ah se crean XD_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La recepción estaba sola, ni rastros de Konan, incluso la música de fondo, típica de elevador, estaba ausente. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hinata, como si fuese una advertencia, algo malo iba a pasar.

—qué raro, Konan-san no está —comento Naruto, mirando curioso el vacio escritorio de la recepcionista—. En fin, nuestros asuntos no tienen nada que ver con ella, tienen que ver con ero-sennin.

Se dirigieron al elevador, Naruto presiono el botón de "subir" y en lo que la maquina llegaba, se puso a silbar alguna tonada que a su mente llegaba.

—Na-Naruto-kun… ¿c-crees que… que este bien que yo venga aquí? —casi inconscientemente, Hinata estrecho más sus pálidos dedos con los otros.

—¿Qué tonterías estas pensando? ¡Ya eres prácticamente de la familia! —Naruto le enseño una sonrisa radiante, alumbrando a Hinata—. Estoy seguro que cuando ero-sennin te vea, entenderá mis razones y ya no habrá problemas.

Los perlados ojos se escondieron tras el fleco de Hyuuga. Admitir que tenía miedo por ser separada del rubio era una cosa, pero admitir sus temores sobre lo que un viejo pervertido pensara de ella era otra.

—¿Hinata? —Los azulados ojos buscaron los contrarios, pero estos se rehusaban a devolverle la mirada—. Si te sientes incomoda… podrías esperarme aquí, no es necesario que me acompañes, no quiero que te veas obligada a nada mientras estés a mi lado.

El elevador llego, las cristalinas puertas se abrieron lentamente. Naruto se metió y se dispuso a contemplar detenidamente a Hinata, tratando de entender sus reacciones. Pero los perlados ojos seguían sin dignarse a mirarlo. Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo un infantil puchero. Después su azulada mirada se entretuvo viendo los carnosos y rosados labios de Hyuuga. Veía entretenido como los blancos y perfectos dientes de la chica, mordían abatidos el labio inferior y como el superior se torcía disgustado. Era como una tentación, esos labios se le ofrecían sugerentes, pero él no tenía derecho de poseerlos todavía. Primero tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas y después…

¡Al diablo!

Sujeto a Hinata por los hombros, la jalo dentro del elevador y de estampo contra una de las paredes, acorralándola. Se inclino un poco, para quedar a la altura de la ojiperla. Junto su frente con la contraria y suspiro suavemente. Su tranquila respiración pasaba desapercibida con la acelerada de Hinata. Sonrió divertido. Con la punta de su lengua, comenzó a recorrer el contorno de esos sugerentes labios. Su ego se agrando al sentir los constantes estremecimientos en el pequeño cuerpo. Rozo suavemente sus labios con los otros, aun sin atreverse a besarlos como él realmente quería, primero, tendría que asegurarse que a Hinata no le disgustara su contacto.

Entonces paso, todo su ser se estremeció, le estaba correspondiendo, ¡de verdad le estaba correspondiendo! Las temblorosas manos de Hinata se aferraban a él, atrayéndolo suavemente. Naruto no pudo estar más feliz en toda su vida.

Ya más confiado en lo que hacía, se apego más al pequeño cuerpo, no dejando ni un milímetro de por medio. Sus ansiosas manos comenzaron a recorrer tanta piel tenían disponible. Recorriendo toda la figura de la ojiperla. Sus traviesos dedos se enredaron en las pantorrillas pálidas de Hinata, alzándolas, obligando a Hyuuga a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su carrera. Los dedos de Hinata se perdieron en la rubia cabellera. Intensificando el beso.

—_favor de terminar ese beso y las demás actividades inmorales en el elevador, repito, favor de terminar ese beso y las demás actividades inmorales en el elevador. Es un lugar público y no se admiten esa clase de actitudes. Gracias por su atención _—la voz de Konan se escucho por toda la empresa en señal de advertencia.

Ambos jóvenes se tensaron al escuchar la advertencia, definitivamente la pasión se había ido al carajo con esa señal. Lentamente, Naruto retrocedió dos pasos, permitiendo que Hinata se apoyara en la pared y desenredara sus extremidades. Su respiración aun era errática y sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos sudaban frio, sentía un nudo en el estomago y hormigueos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y, a pesar de eso, ella no podía estar más emocionada y feliz. Sus perlados ojos buscaron los azules. Se miraron indefinidamente, hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Ya llegamos —anuncio Naruto, sonriendo de lado y extendiendo su mano. Hinata negó un par de veces con la cabeza y acepto gustosa aquella cálida mano, sonrió tímidamente y se dejo hacer por el rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—… _¡ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia, ero-sennin! Es mi vida, no te metas, viejo senil _—se escucho como un objeto fue golpeado con violencia desmedida.

Hinata se sobresalto al escuchar el impacto, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allá dentro? Desde que Naruto se había metido en aquella oficina, tolo que se habían escuchado fueron gritos y cosas rompiéndose, o al menos eso parecía.

—¿Hinata-chan? —la mencionada sudo frio al escuchar su nombre y más al reconocer inmediatamente la voz. Si su memoria no le fallaba, se trataba de uno de esos chicos del elevador, de su primera visita a _**lover shop**_. Mierda—. ¡Qué sorpresa el verte por aquí! La verdad es que no esperaba esto… ¿a caso viniste a buscarme? ¿Naruto-_chin_ ya te aburrió? —Deidara, el rubio, estaba parado frente a ella, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus azulados ojos.

—De-Deidara-san… ¿q…?

—¿Qué hago aquí? Simple, aquí trabajo. Además de que Jiraiya-sama nos mando a llamar a todo el personal, al parecer está dando "platicas motivadoras" y esa cosas, pero se entretuvo primero con Naruto-chin, con eso de que es su nieto…

—¡¿nieto? ¿Na-Naruto-kun es… su nieto? —su mente se bloqueo casi por completo.

—si… realmente no me imagino a un abuelo decente induciendo a su nieto en negocios como estos, ¿sabes? Pero quitando lo pervertido de Jiraiya-sama, él es una buena persona —sus ojos se tornaron ausentes y una diminuta sonrisa se adueño de sus labios.

El silencio se adueño del ambiente, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Hinata aprovecho para examinar al rubio detenidamente. Iba decente, bastante decente de hecho. Una camisa de manga larga, negra, unos pantalones de vestir, igualmente negros, zapatillas carbón. Bastante guapo y elegante.

—¿Hinata-chan? —oh vaya, Uchiha Itachi, ¿por qué ya no le sorprendía a la pobre de Hinata? Al fin y al cabo, ella se encontraba en _su _territorio—. Pensé que veía mal, pero sí, eres tú. ¿Qué te trajo a _**lover shop**_? ¿Naruto-kun volvió a escapar?

—¿eh? N-no… él…

—Naruto-chin está hablando con Jiraiya-sama, no sé de qué, pero… debe de ser algo importante. Naruto, ya esta gritando —Deidara puso cara de circunstancias a la par que torcía la boca—. Me preocupa que hasta ahora no hayan salido, quizá ya estén muertos —llevo su mano derecha hacia su mentón, haciendo una expresión de total seriedad. Como si estuviese imaginando en el peor de los escenarios.

—deja de decir estupideces, Deidara, ¿no ves que solo asustas más a Hinata-chan? —El mayor de los Uchiha apoyo su gran mano fría en el hombro de la ojiperla, como si con eso calmase todos sus nervios—. Tranquila, no le va pasar nada a Naruto-kun, él es fuerte —sonrió sinceramente, en sus oscuros y profundos ojos se veía esa chispa fraternal, típica de hermano amoroso o padre protector.

De alguna manera, Hinata logro calmarse, correspondiendo la sonrisa de Itachi con otra, pero más discreta.

—… ¡y deja de joder, ero-sennin! —grito Naruto, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Por fin había salido de la oficina, se veía todo alterado. En cuanto sus azulados ojos conectaron con los perla, suspiro lentamente, calmando su respiración y mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada—. ¿Te hice esperar, Hina-chan? —se acerco a Hyuuga con la noble intención de abrazarla, pero al ver que la mano de Itachi descansaba cómodamente sobre el hombro de la chica se detuvo, algo confundido, ¿qué había pasado mientras él discutía con su abuelo? —. Esto… ¿Hinata?

—Naruto-kun, creo que deberíamos hablar en privado —Itachi se adelanto a la ojiperla.

—Sí, yo también creo eso —la expresión de Naruto se transformo en tan solo unos segundos. Ahora mostraba seriedad y algo de resentimiento oculto en esas cuencas azuladas.

—Chicos, ya están aquí, que bien —llego Sasori, el pelirrojo, acompañado de otro sujeto, uno con aspecto más maduro, cabello grisáceo-plateado, peinado en punta hacia arriba, ojos negros seductores, parte de su rostro estaba oculto tras una pañoleta negra, dándole un toque de misterio—. Oh, Hinata-chan, ¡que sorpresa el verte aquí! Nunca imagine verte de nuevo en este lugar… y menos en este lugar —hizo una pausa—. ¿Ya conoces a Kakashi-sensei? —Señalo al peli plata— él es el instructor número uno en todo _**lover shop**_, sus servicios están costando cerca de los ¥300.000, y solo por una noche —su expresión era la típica de vendedor de biblias.

—ah… e-eso es… ¿impresionante? —la verdad es que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿de verdad existía alguien en Konoha que pudiera costear semejante cifra y solo por una noche? ¿Alguna gánster o algo por el estilo? De repente, Hinata se sintió amenazada por aquellos hombres físicamente atractivos… hablando de dinero… ¡ella no sabía cuánto tenía que pagar por los servicios de Naruto! Y si el rubio era el nieto del dueño de la empresa… eso significaba que iba a ser caro… ¡y pidió los servicios por una semana completa! ¿Terminaría ella en la calle, con Hanabi? ¿Moriría con la deuda encima, heredándosela a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos? Comenzó a sudar frio y a estremecerse. Esas personas eran peligrosas y seductoras, ella tenía que salir de ese lugar o terminaría metiéndose en aprietos.

Un silencio incomodo se adueño del ambiente, todo el lugar daba vueltas.

—¿oh? —la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la figura de un gran hombre, fornido. Cabello blanco y largo, vestido de un traje negro, expresión relajada y ojos sinceros. En cuanto aquellos pequeños ojos negros se centraron en la pequeña figura de Hinata, una sonrisa perversa se adueño de aquellos labios—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Se acerco lentamente a Hyuuga, como león en plan de cacería—. Tú debes de ser la famosa Hyuuga Hinata, la que con solo una venida puso mi empresa de cabeza por andar buscando al incompetente de mi nieto —señalo a Naruto como si fuese una cosa cualquiera—. Creo que vienes a reclamar por su poco profesionalismo de este idiota —sonrió comprensivo— si quieres puedo ofrecerte los servicios de alguien que tenga experiencia… como Kakashi-kun o Itachi-kun… incluso podemos buscarte algo más a tu medida…-

—¡se equivoca! Naruto-kun no es un incompetente… él si sabe hacer su trabajo… además… ¿eh? —Se detuvo al escucharse, su rostro pasó del pálido normal de su piel al rojo vivo, comenzó a hiperventilar—. C-creo que… debo de irme… deje una cosa en… la estufa… y… yo… ya me… me tengo que… no… vera… es que… creo que… yo…

—¿estás satisfecha con las atenciones de mi nieto? —Pregunto completamente sorprendido el viejo hombre— ¿te gustaría hablar conmigo en privado? —no se espero a la respuesta de Hyuuga, extendió su mano y sujeto la muñeca de Hinata, metiéndola rudamente a la oficina.

—¿Qué-? ¡¿Ero-sennin? ¡Deja en paz a Hinata! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, viejo verde! —el rubio comenzó a golpear desesperadamente las puertas, pero Jiraiya había cerrado desde adentro—. Mierda —murmuro entre dientes, dándole un último golpe a la pared.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—lo que quería hablar contigo, Hyuuga Hinata, es sobre la situación de Naruto —recargo sus brazos en el gran escritorio, posando su barbilla en el torso de ambas manos, mirando detenidamente a Hinata— mi hijo, Namikaze Minato y su _encantadora_ esposa, Uzumaki Kushina, no sabe a qué se dedica su hijo y no deben de saberlo, por el bienestar del mocoso —hizo una pausa, examinando las reacciones de la ojiperla—. Ya debes de saber por qué.

—…

—mi hijo, es un importante diputado que representa a Konoha día y noche, de hecho, se quiere lanzar para presidente y va bien en las votaciones ya que es un hombre respetado, además de que es honesto. Y su esposa es… hum… algo así como… ¿artista? Pero la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien a que se dedica… solo sé que si te metes con su "arte" te puede ir muy mal. El punto es —carraspeo un poco— que no quiero que tenga problemas con la prensa y según sé, tú eres hija de Hyuuga Hiashi.

—disculpe… pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con…?

—Hinata, no quiero que perjudiques a mi familia —soltó bruscamente—. De por si mi hijo me reprocha que soy mala influencia para Naruto, si se llega a enterar que su amado hijo ya se dedica a lo que yo hago… probablemente me odie y me prohíba ver de nuevo a mi amado nieto.

_¿Amado? Si todo lo que ha dicho de Naruto-kun hasta el momento han sido pestes_. Pensó Hinata y una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca. Pero por respeto a su futuro abuelo político… ¡¿abuelo político? ¿En qué momento Hinata comenzó a ver su futuro al lado de Naruto y su familia? Comenzó a hiperventilar de tan solo imaginar a sus hijos siendo educados por personas como estas… ¡¿hijos? Definitivamente tenía que alejarse de esa familia lo más rápido posible o algo de locura e insensatez se le pegaría.

—esto… ¿Jiraiya-sama? Yo… c-creo que… se está… confundiendo… yo… yo nunca le… haría daño… a… a Naruto-kun… y-yo… realmente lo… lo aprecio y… —cerro fuertemente sus ojos, respiro varias veces, controlando sus nervios, esos no eran momentos de duda y temor—. Realmente amo a su nieto —confeso, mostrando seriedad en sus perlados ojos, que veían decididos al hombre.

—Me alegro —dijo el peliblanco, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Tu confesión ha sido grabada, así que no podrás echarte para atrás así como así. De ahora en adelante me asegurare de que permanezcas con mi nieto en cada momento y que lo cuides del peligro y de sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—desde el momento que Naruto me hablo de ti, te busque por todos los medios, vi las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y te mande a espiar en tu casa. Eres buena gente, Hyuuga Hinata-chan.

—¿Qué usted qué?

—quizá suene un poco loco, pero cuando tienes dinero y tiempo libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras —su sonrisa se amplió aun más, si es que podía.

—entonces… ¿quiso hablar conmigo… para asegurarse de que… no dejaría a su… a su nieto? —la expresión de Hinata era todo un poema. Prácticamente, ese loco la había _espiado_ solo porque su nieto estaba calenturiento y quería con ella… ¡¿qué demonios?

—cuando lo pones en esos términos suena muy feo, ¿sabes? Prefiero ponerlo en… espionaje preventivo por un futuro mejor.

—En-entonces… —en ese punto de la conversación, ella no pudo estar más pérdida.

—te estoy aceptando en mi familia, permito que salgas con el idiota de mi nieto y que te metas en la familia. Incluso puedo hacerle descuento a tu hermanita…

—¡no se acerque a Hanabi-chan! —por instinto maternal protegió a su pequeña hermana.

—de acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te exaltes así y menos conmigo, no te conviene —y era cierto—. De todos modos, creo que te he retenido lo suficiente, puedes irte —hizo un ademan con la mano, para apresurar la partida de la Hyuuga mayor.

Hinata se dirigió a la puerta, estuvo a punto a de abrirla, pero sus manos temblaban y sudaban tanto que ciertamente veía esa simple tarea como algo imposible.

—ojala y seas buena manejando el éxtasis y el placer —murmuro con un matiz serio en su gruesa voz.

—¿disculpe? —Hinata se volteo, presa de la confusión y la sorpresa.

—nada, ya deberías irte, si te entretengo un poco más, Naruto sería capaz de derribar mis puertas y no quiero que eso pase, la madera es importada.

Por fin Hinata pudo abrir la puerta y salió rápidamente de aquella torturante oficina, pero, oh sorpresa: Naruto ya no estaba ahí, ni ninguno de los demás de _**lover shop**_. La ojiperla estaba sola en aquel lugar… eso no era bueno, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir de la oficina de Jiraiya, Hinata se sentía perdida, no vio a Naruto afuera, nadie estaba afuera. Unos nervios terribles se adueñaron de su ser, implantándole imágenes aterradoras a su pobre mente. Suspiro varias veces, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar al rubio en la recepción, al menos ahí había más luz.

Un debate interno se adueño de su mente: ¿elevador o escaleras? Hum… viendo que cada vez que tomaba el elevador pasaban cosas… _raras_, esta vez opto por escaleras, al fin y al cabo, a ella no le molestaba hacer un poco de ejercicio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata —dijo Naruto aliviado al ver bajar a Hyuuga por las escaleras— me alegra verte —murmuro, sonriendo picado al ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla— pensé que ero-sennin te había hecho algo malo —se acerco hasta ella, poso suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica— nunca me hubiera perdonado —su mirada era suplicante, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por algo que él no había hecho. Los perfectos y blancos dientes de Naruto mordían con insistencia y fuerza su labio inferior, provocando que la sangre saliese.

Hinata se alarmo por eso, lo que menos quería era que el rubio se lastimase y menos por su culpa. Decidida, se puso de puntitas, para quedar a la altura del rubio, rodeo el bronceado cuello del chico, atrayéndolo aun más a su cuerpo. Saco la lengua y comenzó a recorrer el labio inferior del ojiazul, deleitándose con ese sabor mezclado. Cerró los ojos, no pudiendo soportar la mirada de asombro en los celestes ojos.

A Naruto le costó varios segundos salir de su shock, cuando la sorpresa desapareció, sujeto firmemente la cintura de la ojiperla, apegándola todavía más a su cuerpo. Tomo el control de la situación, su lengua había hecho retroceder a la otra, dándole la oportunidad de explorar la cavidad dulce de Hyuuga.

Un estruendoso trueno resonó en las calles, sobresaltando y avisando a los jóvenes que se besaban con fervor.

—Va a llover —susurro Naruto, con la respiración agitada, pegando su frente con la de Hinata, manteniendo sus cuerpos pegados.

—Aja —fue lo único coherente que atino a farfullar Hinata, su mente aun estaba ida por la intensidad del beso… que ella había iniciado. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas por la vergüenza de sus actos.

—será mejor que regresemos a casa… —cerro sus ojos y respiro pausadamente, llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata— … a menos que… quieras hacer… otra cosa —comenzó a acariciar la nariz de la ojiperla con la suya propia. Una sonrisa traviesa se adueño de sus labios al escuchar los suspiros que salían de los carnosos y rosados labios de Hinata—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices…? —se aventuro un poco, probando su suerte. Comenzando a masajear la espalda de Hyuuga con movimientos circulares.

—v-vámonos… a… ha… a casa… Hanabi-chan… d-debe de… estar… preocupa…pada…

—hum… —_"Que forma de matar la pasión"_. Pensó irónico. _"Lo menos que deseo en estos momentos es pensar en Hanabi"_. Suspiro lentamente, calmando sus deseos—. De acuerdo, vámonos, que ya comenzó a lloviznar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaban lentamente por las mojadas calles de Konoha, Naruto había olvidado su moto, así que tuvieron que resignarse a ir a pie, ya que ninguno llevaba dinero ni nada para tomar algún trasporte público, pero eso no les mortifico en lo absoluto. Para ellos fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado, por fin tenían un momento a solas.

—¿entonces ero-sennin no te dijo nada desagradable? —pregunto entre sorprendido y aliviado.

Hinata dejo escapar una discreta risa, recordando lo aterrada que se sentía ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

—n-no… él… fue muy agradable… conmigo —ok, sí, había mentido, pero tampoco mucho.

Naruto entrelazo sus manos, apretando suavemente la pálida y fría mano de Hinata.

—Estás muy fría —susurro Naruto—. Creo que deberías de entrar en calor… no es saludable para el cuerpo que te expongas de este modo a estos climas, ahora tendré que hacerte entrar en calor —le susurro cerca de la oreja, estremeciendo a Hinata.

—n-no… es… n-necesario… Na-Naruto-kun —se sintió completamente avergonzada por la actitud del rubio, estaba siendo tan descarado en pena vía pública.

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada, ganando las miradas asustadas e interrogantes de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. Con toda la confianza del mundo, pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de los delgados hombros de Hinata, abrazándola, con su mano izquierda mantuvo sus manos conectadas.

—ya mero llegamos, espero que no te enfermes por exponerse así, Hinata-chan —le susurro al oída, provocando otro sonrojo y un estremecimiento, ganándose una palmada en el pecho por su atrevimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron al departamento de Hinata, todas las habitaciones estaban en penumbras y en silencio, señal de que no había nadie y esto extraño a Naruto y a Hinata, ¿dónde se encontraba Hanabi exactamente? Hinata solo deseo que su hermanita estuviese con su niisan. La ojiperla se dispuso a prender todas las luces, quedando por un momento encandilada por el repentino esplendor de los focos en el techo. Se dirigió a su habitación, con la noble intención de buscar algo de ropa limpia, se inclino sobre los cajones debajo de su cama, buscando ropa interior limpia y seca.

—Hinata —hablo Naruto, lentamente— ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunto, sudando frio por encontrar a Hyuuga en semejante posición tan sugerente que le daba una buena vista de las pompis y piernas de la ojiperla.

—¿eh…? Y-yo… —la verdad es que no tenia porque ponerse nerviosa, ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero la intensa mirada que Naruto le mostraba era lo que la ponía nerviosa, además de que estaba semidesnudo con una sola prenda cubriendo su cuerpo; unos bóxers blancos— y-yo… s-solo estaba… buscando… ropa q-que… pon-ponerme… —la voz le temblaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo y su corazón palpitaba frenético, emocionado y expectante.

—En vez de buscar ropa que ponerte… deberías de pensar primero en tomar un baño, es lo importante por el momento —su expresión se veía seria y serena, su voz sonaba ronca y en sus azulados ojos azules había un brillo de deseo y pasión que logro arrebatar varios suspiros por parte de la ojiperla.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —su voz le tembló y se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ver como el rubio se acercaba lentamente.

—Hinata… esta es _nuestra_ última noche… y _estamos solos_ —susurro Naruto, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de de Hyuuga.

La pobre chica estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, de hecho, estaba 100% segura de que el rubio era capaz de oír sus desbocados latidos, sus ojos temblaban por las lagrimas contenidas, y sus manos sudaban y le picaban, como si con estas reacciones se intentasen comunicar con la ojiperla, expresando su imperiosa necesidad de tocar al rubio. Con manos temblorosas, comenzó a recorrer el pecho desnudo y firmemente marcado.

—Hinata —ronroneo el rubio, sobresaltando a la ojiperla— el suelo es duro —comento, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la deliciosa sensación que aquella mano le causaba.

—e-eso y-ya l-lo sé —comenzó a hiperventilar al ver que los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban lujuriosos.

—Y también sabrás —hizo una pausa, sujetando suavemente la mano sobre su abdomen— que no es el mejor lugar para tener _sexo _—se llevo la mano de Hinata a la cara. Con la punta de su caliente lengua, comenzó a lamer el dedo índice con lujuria, como si fuese algún dulce afrodisiaco.

Hinata trago duro, pero no hizo nada por detener las acciones del rubio. Hyuuga se perdió en aquella porción de cielo que Naruto tenía por ojos. Realmente se sentía abrumada, siempre atrapada en esos orbes celestes, siempre dejándose cautivar por los expresivos ojos y eso de que estaba exagerando, ya que ese "siempre" que ella tanto pensaba, realmente significaba _una semana_.

—Hinata —hablo Naruto, haciendo que Hinata regresara de su viaje mental— ¿en qué estabas pensando? —susurro con una traviesa sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Lentamente se incorporo, encaminándose hacia la cama, sentándose con calma sobre el colchón de Hinata.

Hinata simplemente se dedico a verlo; tan tranquilo como se movía, excesivamente relajado, como si estuviese en su casa. Por un momento sintió envidia de esa serenidad que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto, pero esos sentimientos desaparecieron al ver como el rubio palmeaba el colchón, en una infantil pero muy tentativa invitación a que ella se sentase junto a él, y así lo hizo. Como si sus piernas no fuesen realmente de ella, se incorporo rápidamente y casi se avienta sobre el mullido colchón, se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

—Na-Naruto-kun —su voz le tembló por extrañas razones que ni le importaron. Sus perlados ojos se conectaron nuevamente con los celestes de Uzumaki— ¿qué es… lo que… esperas… de mí? —susurro, bajando la mirada por la enorme vergüenza que se adueño de su ser.

Naruto se limito a verla, controlando su respiración y las ganas de tumbar a Hinata y posicionarse sobre ella. ¡Se veía tan adorable y vulnerable! Daban ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y protegerla contra todo mal. Con su mano derecha comenzó a delinear los carnosos y rosados labios de Hinata, suavemente y sin prisa, disfrutando las cosquillas que nacían en la yema de sus dedos por entrar en contacto con la pálida y suave piel de la chica.

—Hinata —susurro con voz ronca, llevando su mano derecha hacia el mentón de la joven, alzándolo suavemente— mírame —pidió gentilmente, sonriendo con ternura al ver como la ojiperla negaba débilmente con movimientos de cabeza— por favor —insistió sin desesperarse, pero al ver que no obtenía la respuesta que quería su sonrisa desapareció, mostrando una mueca triste y llena de decepción, pero no por eso se dio por vencido.

Con su mano izquierda, se dedico a acariciar el suave y níveo cuello de Hinata, como si le estuviese dando un masaje, Hinata suspiro por el gesto. Lentamente, llevo su mano izquierda a la espalda de la ojiperla, acariciándola en movimientos circulares y obligándole a apegarse un poco a su cuerpo. Soltó el mentón de Hinata y con esa mano se dispuso a rozar la mejilla izquierda, deleitándose de la tersura de aquella blanca piel. Hinata volvió a suspirar y entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con los azulados de Naruto.

—Naruto —susurro débilmente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, permitiendo que las lágrimas que de la nada se agolparon en sus ojos pudiesen salir. Recargo su cabeza en el amplio pecho bronceado de Naruto, escondiendo su sonrojo y llenando sus pulmones del olor corporal del rubio, suspiro cuando sintió como aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban tiernamente. Nunca en toda su vida se sintió tan segura, ni siquiera con Sasuke.

—No hare nada que no quieras —le dijo muy cerca de la oreja, provocando un estremecimiento.

Hinata se separo lentamente, alzo la mirada y se concentro en esos celestes ojos, se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior y detuvo momentáneamente su respiración. Bajo la mirada y con manos temblorosas comenzó a acariciar los pectorales.

—lo único que… que realmente quiero… es a ti… —confeso, desviando la mirada.

Naruto volvió a tomarla suavemente del mentón, alzando su barbilla. Lentamente unió sus labios con los contrarios, fusionándose en un suave beso. Comenzó a mover sus labios, aplaudiéndose mentalmente al ver como poco a poco Hinata le seguía en sus movimientos. Mordió sutilmente el labio inferior de Hinata e introdujo su lengua, comenzando a estimular la contraria. Rodeo la cintura de Hinata con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo acaricio sus largos y sedosos cabellos, impidiendo que se alejara. Hinata por su parte, se aferro al cuello de Naruto y suspiro dentro del beso.

Naruto recostó a la ojiperla sobre el colchón, él encima, pero sin interrumpir el contacto de sus labios. Se apoyo en su antebrazo para no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de la chica.

Sus lenguas danzaban en vals lento y largo, los pulmones de Hinata exigían aire pero ella no era capaz de romper el contacto, al contrario, se abrazo aun más al cuello de Naruto, apegando aun más sus cuerpos. Sintió una quemazón en su vientre, pero era dolorosamente placentera. Naruto mordían levemente sus labios y jalaba sutilmente el inferior. Ahora sus manos se aferraban en la cintura de la ojiperla, ejerciendo poca fuerza.

Naruto interrumpió el beso, jadeando por la falta de aire, pero nada comparado a la forzada respiración de Hinata. Sonrió divertido.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto, aun con la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

—…aja… —hasta ese entonces Hinata se percato de la posición en la que se encontraban, intento alejar a Naruto, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

Naruto la beso en la frente y se incorporo lentamente, volviendo a sentarse sobre el colchón, observando las reacciones de Hinata.

—¿Qué? —pregunto temerosa.

Naruto por toda respuesta, volvió a posicionarse encima de ella, sonrió juguetón. Hinata se sintió expuesta y horriblemente vulnerable.

—Quiero hacer cosas pervertidas —confeso Naruto, tomando la mano de Hinata y posándola cerca de su miembro. Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente hasta las orejas, sus perlados ojos se agrandaron y se quedo sin habla por breves segundos— ¿Qué dices? —sonrió seductoramente, trazando círculos imaginarios sobre el torso de aquella mano tan pálida.

Obviamente no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta, ella simplemente se dejo hacer. Cerrando los ojos para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Naruto simplemente prosiguió con su plan de "seducción".

Acaricio los hombros de Hinata, arrastrando las prendas húmedas que aun llevaba.

—Hinata —volvió a susurras— mírame —beso el hombro derecho de la ojiperla, se alejo un poco para encontrarse con los ojos contrarios, más estos seguían escondidos tras los parpados. Hizo una mueca de disgusto— mírame —insistió, beso el otro hombro, ahora con más presión— por favor —imploro, decepcionándose al no ver cooperación por parte de Hyuuga. Suspiro resignado. Mordía lentamente la piel de la chica, lamiéndola con la punta de la lengua. Sus besos se dirigieron a la unión cuello-hombro, donde se entretuvo un rato, besando con devoción esa porción de piel. Un poco cansado de lo monótono de los besos, decidió dejarle una marca.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el pequeño ardor y placer en esa parte, Naruto estaba succionando muy fuerte y con precisión. Sus manos se aferraron a la amplia espalda del rubio, sus ojos se entrecerraron del placer, dejando ver un brillo de lujuria que comenzaba a cegarle la visión, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, en un intento de retener los suspiros que se tornaban más roncos. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su ser cuando sintió una de las manos de Naruto acariciando sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Su respiración se volvió errática cuando el ojiazul comenzó a, lentamente, despojarla de sus prendas. Su mente se nublaba por momentos, todo era tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, nada tenía sentido para ella, pero no le importaba. Echo la cabeza para atrás, permitiéndole más espacio a la traviesa boca de Naruto, para que siguiese degustando su piel. Sus uñas se encajaban en la espalda del rubio, dejándole marcas que seguramente tardarían varios días en desaparecer. Una pequeña necesidad surgió en su entrepierna, una agradable pero rara ansiedad. Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente, permitiendo que Naruto se acomodase mejor entre ellas.

—Naruto —jadeo cuando la mano izquierda del chico bajo por todo su vientre hasta detenerse en su muslo izquierdo, acariciándolo.

Cuando el rubio escucho su nombre, se alejo del cuello de Hinata, la vio a los ojos y pudo ver la misma necesidad que él sentía. Con urgencia mal contenida, se acerco a la boca de Hinata, mordiendo fuertemente el labio inferior de la chica, atrapándolo entre los suyos, jalándolo suavemente para después lamerlo, su lengua se adentro en la dulce cavidad de Hinata, que recibió gustosa a la contraria. Comenzando nuevamente, otra danza apasionada.

Interrumpieron el beso por unos momentos, ya que Naruto intentaba quitarle la ropa a Hinata y ella, al ver que el rubio no podía, término quitándosela. Sonrieron un momento, antes de volver a fundirse en otro beso, más lento y profundo. Explorando con calma, que ninguno creía tener, la boca contraria.

Las traviesas e inquietas manos de Naruto recorrían las piernas de Hyuuga, descendiendo con calma, recorriendo esa piel tan suave. Cuando sus dedos ascendían nuevamente, se detuvieron al sentir la sedosa prenda que Hinata aun vestía, con parsimonia, enredo sus dedos índices en el resorte de la panti, y comenzó a jalarla hacia abajo.

—N-Naruto —su voz le fallo, los nervios y la vergüenza regresaron a su ser, ella aun no estaba lista para entregarse, cuando su panti estuvo fuera de alcance, Hinata cerro fuertemente las piernas, cubriéndose esa zona.

—Hinata —Naruto tomo delicadamente las manos de la chica, estrechándolas entre las suyas, se las acerco a la cara y las beso— no tienes porque sentir vergüenza… es totalmente natural que dos personas que se amen hagan esto… pero si de verdad crees que no estás lista… yo puedo esperar —sonrió cálidamente.

Hinata trago duro y relajo su cuerpo, separando las piernas. Naruto aprovecho y se volvió a acomodar entre ellas, ahora sujetando con firmeza ambas rodillas, para evitar que Hinata lo alejara nuevamente.

—Esto dolerá un poco —advirtió Naruto, dirigiendo su mano derecha a la entrada de Hinata. Estimulo alrededor, rozando a penas la piel, provocándole extraños y placenteros escalofríos a Hinata, se inclino sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo y beso los labios entreabiertos de la ojiperla, para distraerla y saciar su hambre de aquellos labios. Introdujo el primer dedo, lentamente. Moviéndolo circularmente. Sintió como Hinata se tensaba, pero siguió con su labor. Metió el segundo dedo, simulando el movimiento de las tijeras. Separo sus labios, permitiendo que Hyuuga pudiese respirar. Él se dispuso a besar el cuello pálido. Introdujo el tercer dedo, ahora logrando que Hinata gritara por la sorpresa, el dolor y el placer que comenzaba a sentir. —¿estás bien? —su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal y sus ojos segados por el placer. Hinata solo atino a asentir. Palpo y exploro todo el cálido interior que lo apretaba suavemente, cuando él creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada saco sus dedos suavemente, para no incomodar a _su_ Hinata—. Voy a meterlo… Hinata… tienes que soportar el dolor… por favor… me detendré si me lo pides, lo prometo —acaricio la mejilla izquierda con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomo su miembro ya erecto y lo dirigió a la entrada de la chica. Respiro profundo y entrecerró los ojos.

Hinata se aferraba a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, el dolor era muy intenso. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, de verdad que no podía soportar la presión, pero ver los ojos celestes de Naruto, mirándola con preocupación le dio fuerzas. Lentamente, sus manos soltaron las sabanas, para aferrarse a los anchos hombros bronceados del rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—p-por f-f-favor… s-se… gentil… —pidió con voz temblorosa y quebrada a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, el nudo en su estomago se había instalado en su garganta, dificultándole la respiración.

—Claro —respondió Naruto, besando su frente con dulzura. Aparto las manos de Hinata de sus hombros, para poder entrelazarlas con las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza.

Lentamente, siguió penetrando en el interior de la chica, suavemente, con temor de lastimarla, pero con firmeza y confianza de sus sentimientos, pero le costaba un poco, ya que Hinata lo estaba apretando tanto que era doloroso y placentero a la vez. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de Hyuuga, permaneció quieto, dándole tiempo a la ojiperla para que se acostumbrara a la extraña sensación que seguramente sentía.

—Na-Naruto —un azote de placer recorrió toda la columna del rubio al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado tan eróticamente como lo acaba a de hacer Hinata— y-ya… pu-puedes… moverte… —su pelvis se movió al acto, saliendo un poco para volver a entrar, lenta y profundamente.

Las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer sus encendidas mejillas, una parte por el dolor y por otra parte por la gran alegría de tener a Naruto dentro suyo, haciéndole el amor de esa forma tan suave y atenta que parecía sueño. Sus manos aun entrelazadas, sus respiraciones sincronizadas, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones. Su interior se estrechaba con cada embestida dada. Algo pasaba, cada embestida era más profunda, rozando o alcanzando ese exquisito punto.

—ah… —gimió casi sin aliento cuando Naruto le dio de lleno en aquel lugar especial, arqueo la espalda, haciendo más intenso el contacto. Soltó las manos del rubio para así poder abrazarse del cuello bronceado del chico, apegándose aun más.

Por su parte, las manos de Naruto se aferraron a las caderas de la ojiperla, alzándolas para embestir con más precisión. Solo bastaron de un par de estocadas más para que todo el interior de la ojiperla apretara fuertemente a Naruto, provocando que él se viniera.

Naruto se dejo caer torpemente sobre Hinata, intentando regular su errática respiración. Lentamente salió del interior de la chica y se movió, cambiando las posiciones: Hinata arriba, descansando plácidamente sobre él y él abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura.

—¿estás bien? —susurro el rubio, no queriendo perturbar el ambiente que se había formado.

Hinata alzo la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, estiro un poco el cuello para cazar los carnosos labios de Uzumaki, un suave beso, se separo y sonrió tímidamente.

—Si —contesto, cerrando los ojos cuando Naruto la beso en la frente.

Así permanecieron por tiempo indefinido, escuchando el corazón del otro. Hinata ya se estaba durmiendo por los acompasados latidos del corazón de Naruto.

—renuncie a mi trabajo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se separo un poco del fornido cuerpo bajo el suyo.

—¿Qué?

—renuncia a _**lover shop**_.

—¿por… por qué?

—porque… una de las reglas de la empresa es: no enamorarte de tu cliente —explico Naruto, como si con eso hubiese descifrado los misterios del universo, pero por la expresión de Hinata supo que no funciono— me he enamorado de ti, Hinata, ya no puedo trabajar ahí… y no me importa —sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes, iluminando la habitación.

—Naruto-kun —sus ojos volvieron a inundarse en lagrimas.

—Hinata… no quiero ser tu novio por una semana —hizo una pausa, secando las lagrimas de la ojiperla con sus propios labios— quiero ser tu novio por todo el tiempo que me permitas estar a tu lado —sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

Por toda respuesta, Hinata beso esos labios y se volvió a abrazar al cuello del chico, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que las lágrimas siguiesen recorriendo sus mejillas; ya que estas eran lagrimas de felicidad.

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uf… no saben cuánto me costó esto, en serio O.o y no solo lo digo por el lemmon, sino por lo cursi del final, o al menos así lo sentí yo :D _

_Pero en fin… espero que les haya gustado y si no pues… voy a llorar _

_Como ya había dicho; le agradezco enormemente a __**Bella Scullw **__por su constante apoyo y a las lectoras que siguieron este fic casi desde el principio:_

_**Bellrose Jewel, Heero Kusanagi, eLisa **_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon **__mija… sabes que este cap. está dedicado a ti _

_**Hinata-tsuki, Gatiinix, Hinata Uchiha, Willou, HoshitaSweet, hinataforever, Shizuru-HiME**_

_Y obviamente a los demás les estoy inmensamente agradecida y espero que les haya gustado el cap. _

_PD: tuve una bronca con mi correo así que lo tuve que cambiar… el nuevo está en mi perfil por si les interesa o por las que me tienen agregada para que podamos seguir en comunicación_

_Nos leemos en mis siguientes fics… si es que vuelvo a publicar O_o_


End file.
